Pretty Guardian Sailor Peter!
by ac-the-brain-supreme
Summary: Peter Petrelli was a normal person until he met Mohinder Suresh, an astrologer who tells him that he is Sailor Moon. Peter now must find his companions, create the Silver Crystal, and save the world!
1. Prolouge: A Soul From the Past

_Hello Heroes fans! How are you? Personally, I'm totally swamped. Summer is almost over, and I have 300 more pages of "Grapes of Wrath" to go through. In SIX DAYS!!!! (sob)_

_I really need to prioritize._

_Anyway, I had this file sitting in my computer, and I really do like it, so I wanted to share it with ya'll. I know crossovers are kinda cheesy and stuff, but watching a video on youtube about three dozen times does this kinda thing to a girl. _

_My mommy's home from work!!!_

_Well, I'll go back to my procrastination and showtunes. Enjoy the story!_

**ac-the-brain-supreme does not own Heroes, SailorMoon, or much of anything. **

* * *

The night sky was clear and the air was crisp and warm. The moon shone full and with as much silvery, romantic light as it could. Stars glittered overhead, envying the moon's light and vying for the attention of those below on the green and blue planet. In a field in the middle of nowhere, where tall and wild grasses grew, a young man set up a range of important- and expensive-looking recording equipment. All were pointed to the dark, expansive sky. Those mechanical eyes were joining the natural ones thousands of miles away that were anticipating the fantastic meteor shower that will be starting any moment.

The man who had set up the equipment sat down and leaned back in a camping chair. He picked up a black case and opened it, taking out his most prized possession: a laptop connected to all the things surrounding him. The man, an astrologist, opened the top of the laptop and opened all the programs that ran and monitored the devices. The man looked back up to the sky. He felt something akin to adrenaline flow freely and quickly through his blood stream. The man stood up, put the laptop in the seat of the chair, and began to pace.

This was the first massive meteor shower in a long time and the first the astrologist would ever experience out of college. Naturally, he was excited. Naturally, he was counting down the seconds until the first meteor shot through the atmosphere; a burning ball of space rock, iron, and gasses that all turn to cinders at first contact with the protective forcefields that have surrounded the Earth since she had first cooled from a planet of newly formed lava and hot rock to a planet that would soon become the only inhabitable place in the galaxy.

The astrologist almost missed the first meteor, caught up in his thoughts. The man moved. He ran to the video camera, made sure it was on and truly pointed upwards. It was. He checked the seismograph, which would sense any extraterrestrial body that struck the Earth in this certain area. Measures, picks, a digital camera, gloves, sample bags. He had everything set up, connected, or on his person. Now, all he had to do was sit back, relax, and check every so often to ensure the working status of his instruments.

So he sat there, staring and enjoying. It wasn't until very early in the morning, when the astrologist was sure that the meteor shower was over and he was packing up the equipment, that it came. It was a strange sight. Light blue, standing out from the red-tailed meteors from before. And it was falling at a different direction. It had stopped the astrologist who, like the scientist he was, stared at it in curiosity, wondering what whould make it so different. A blue tail? It must be burning hotter. More flammable gasses stores in the pitty holes that covered it. The odd angle of falling, against the direction the others? It must have been from a different shower. The scientist stared at it, seeing it get larger and larger. Growing larger? Why would it be getting larger? Wouldn't it become more elongated?

"Oh shit" the astrologist whispered. He fell to the ground and covered his head. He could feel the rush of hot air and smoke as the rock passed not far above him. He thought he could smell the sickening odor of burning hair. The astrologist touched his head, making sure that there was no burning hair. That's when the ground shook and a sound that could only be likened to a bomb was heard, no doubt for miles around. The astrologist lifted his head. He got to his knees and reached into the tent he had set up not long before. A tent he was glad to notice did not catch fire. He pulled out a black bag and slung it over his shoulder. As he stood, the astrologist looked over into the distance. Not far, only around ten feet away, there was something not like the other rocks that fell that evening.

The astrologist approached it at a speedy pace, getting to it quicly. The rock-like thing had transparent tendrils of delicate smoke rising from it. The rock-like thing itself was a transparent blue, showing distorted images of what was on the ground. It was just above half the size of the astrologer's height and twice his width. After taking out a measure, the astrologist discovered it to be three feet long, three feet in diameter, and three and a half feet in width. The astrologist took out a recorder and pressed the button, holding it up to his scruffy face.

"A strange object was discovered after said object fell from the night sky at," he checked his watch, "three thirty-five A.M. on Thursday the fifth of September, year two thousand and four. Object was first seen in night sky, falling in the general north, north-easterly direction, landing approximately ten feet from camp. Object is of extreme temperatures, a transparent light blue color, and three feet in diameter and height and three and a half feet in width."

The astrologist pulled out some gloves and put them on. He licked his lips before putting the tape recorder up to his mouth again, this time a pick taking residency in his other hand. "Object is a hard material, not easily scratched by metal objects." The astrologist's eyebrows drew together. He looked at the tip of the metal poker he held. He put the metal object in a little baggie. "Object seems to be covered in a powder." The astrologist gently blew on the thing. Dust flew free from the rock it was attached to, floating lazily around the man before settling on the ground. The astrologist could see more of the rock. He turned the recorder on again. "The powdery substance appears to be what gives the object it's blue color. Underneath..." The astrologist took out a dust rag and touched the rock with it. More dust fell and the astrologist could see the rock more clearly. "Underneath, the object is perfectly clear."

The astrologist wiped more dust off, putting each of the towels or whatever touched the rock in another sample bag. It was soon becoming evident to the man that there was something inside the rock. His heart began pounding. Loudly and quickly. The astrologist kept wiping away the blue dust, eager and afraid of what he might find. His jaw was locked in the closed position, but still he could feel his teeth moving against each other. Slowly, he could make up what was in the rock. With a shaking hand, the astrologist picked up his recorder. "There...appears to be...a...body. A...A skeleton in the object." The man leaned a little closer. "S-Skeleton retains some of it's...living...features. Features such as it's hair, which appears white, and it's clothing, which appears to be a dress...resembling the European fashion during the first World War."

The astrologist turned off the recorder again. He reached behind him, looking for the black bag he had brought. When his hands touched nothing, the man turned around completely to open and search the bag. The black bag wasn't very big, but it was easy to loose things in there. After a few seconds of digging, the astrologist whispered, "I can never find what I need in here."

There was a noise, almost like a response to what he had said. The man's bones chilled and his muscles tensed. Slowly, his head turned to the rock with the skeleton in it. Nothing had changed. The skeleton hadn't moved, the rock or anything around it hadn't cracked. The man looked to the sky. "Wind," he whispered. He turned back to the bag. "Wind, wind, wind, wind, wind, wind, wind," he repeated over and over again like a desperate broken record. The word calmed him, enough so that he could look through the bag without his hands shaking as much as they had before. It only took a few more minutes before the man found the camera he had been looking for. He pulled it out and held it in his hands.

That's when he heard the cracking.

The man didn't want to turn around to face the rock. He only needed to hear the ear-splitting and the tiny muffled cracking noises. Still, even with his fear, the man turned around to see the clear rock crack open like an egg, slowly chipping apart thanks to the freeing veins that stretched from the original breaking point to all over the rock. Then, the cracking stopped. The man sat still, eyes wide and almost popping out of his head. Everything was silent. No birds were chirping. There were no cars or people around to talk or beep. The bugs who made this area home had moved as fast as they could away from the meteor. Right now, it was just the astrologer and the rock.

With a gush of air and a slow hissing, a bony hand shot up, breaking the rock and flexing its stiff, long-underused joints. The man fell back, dropping the camera and screaming. He lay on the ground, staring at the rock as the arm broke through more of the rock, pieces of it becoming stuck in the bone and dead, peeling skin. The arm fell back into the rock. The man stopped breathing for a moment. There was no movement from either the man or the skeleton. The man moved his legs forward, then his arms, shifting his body forward, closer to the rock. He continued doing this, making up reasons for the skeleton's apparent movement. The pressure in the rock? The force it hit the ground? He didn't wonder about why there would be a skeleton in a meteor in the first place. That was something that couldn't be easily answered and should therefore be avoided like a plague.

Finally, the man was at the rock. He kneeled by it, stilling after shifting his body. Nothing happened. He leaned forward, pushing his head over the hole, getting a better look at the corpse inside.

In almost no time, there was an incredible amount of pressure and pain on the man's neck. He pulled back, but the skeletal hand that had broken through the rock was too strong for him to pull away from. The man coughed and sputtered as air quickly became fleeting. He clawed at the hand, but succeeded at doing nothing other than pulling off more of the decaying skin. Slowly, the corpse that had been in the rock sat up. It was eyeless, sockets revealing the darkness inside its skull. A tiny amount of skin remained around the mouth and at the top of the skull where the dried, broken hair sat limply against the bone skull. Lengths of leathery skin were taut over the cheeks and there was some hanging free from the chin, connection to a small piece that used to be attached to the neck and the breast bone, but was now only hanging on by the breast bone and the chin.

The man pushed on the hand more forcefully. He tried to move his neck around, but to no avail. The corpse just held onto him tighter. The corpse gave him a shake, and the man decided that he had no other choice but to look at the thing that had him captured. His eyes focused on the sockets of the thing in front of him. It's mouth opened. The man's eyes widened.

The landscape twisted, morphed, in a fit of vertigo. Suddenly, the man wasn't being grasped by the neck. He wasn't in the field either. Or possibly even in his home country. Instead, he was in the middle of a blacked world. Fires raged around him as bloody bodies piled one on top of the other made the sea of death grow around him. The sky had no sun or moon or stars; they had all been blacked out by dark, angry smoke clouds. There was no noise, but he only needed to see the raised swords and the dying men and women to know that, if he had the ability to hear, his ears would be bombarded with chain mail against armor, swords against swords or shields or flesh and bone, the screams of war and the final, painful shrieks of fearful death. The man look to the side, witnessing the bloody death of a person caught in a land mine, sacrificing theirself for the beauty who was now lying on the ground, in a pool of blood. The man couldn't tell if it was their own or someone else's.

The man felt like he was jerked and suddenly he saw the beauty from before, standing straight and proud before falling to their knees. He could feel a rush of air as people dressed similarly to the one who blew up--but instead of red skirt and bow, these two had either a green skirt and bow or a blue--run past him to the one who had fallen, turning the person over to reveal the fatal wound to the abdomen. The man felt like vomitting when he witnessed the soft, slick intestines and other blood-drenched organs fall out of the body. The man turned around, hoping to escape the blood and the sorrow, only to meet the devastated face of another one of the people dressed alike. They stood there, eyes disbelieving, crying; arms limp against their sides, a curving sword with a hole near the hilt lying against their calf. The person fell to their knees, head downcast and the aura of pure defeat surrounding them.

The man was tugged again. This trip was longer, and became increasingly darker. Away from the imagined heat and the reds and yellows and blacks that had caused such illusions of temperature. Now he was traveling through mostly black, a cool and empty feeling surrounding his body as he traveled from the battle to a place more peaceful, more beautiful than where he had been before. Now, the man was standing in a place that looked built from marble. There were five tables, each one holding a dead body. The man's eyes widened. One the tables were the disembowled beauty, the remains of the person who had blown up, the one in green with blackened skin, the one in blue with their head seperated from their body, and the sorrowful one with a jagged hole through their chest.

This time, he could hear speaking. "Your Highness, we can not win this war." The man turned to see who was speaking. Two women, one in a white dress, holding a pink wand with a golden cresent moon and a striking resemblance to the beauty, and another one with white hair and blue clothing, not unlike the dress the corpse had been wearing.

"I understand that." The one in white said that. "Which is why...I have to do this. Because...because if can not win, we might as well make sure they loose."

The woman in blue questioned the other about what she meant. The lady in white just turned to her and smiled, a few tears falling down her face. The woman in blue had a look of terror on her face. She held onto the woman in white, begging her not to do this. The woman in white placed her hand on her companion's. "It is something I must do, to make up for the deaths that I have caused to those who lived on Earth," the woman turned to the five tables, "and to those who lived in my heart."

The next thing the man saw was bright light. Bright, beautiful, blinding light. And he didn't feel afraid when he saw the light. He didn't feel cold or empty or surrounded or hot. He didn't feel the others' sorrow or pain or anger or hatred or fear. He didn't feel anything. It was like his body was numb.

The light faded.

He opened his eyes.

He felt the dirt on the ground and the grass that tickled his arms. He felt wind blow through his hair and over his prone body. He sat up. It was day. The sun was shining high and the clouds were light, fluffy, and almost non-existant. The man looked to his side, where the rock had been.

Had been.

Now, there was only a wooden box. An old, wooden box with a clasp keeping the lid down. The man picked up the box and opened it. Inside, there were four wands, a green, a blue, a red, and an orange, and a compact with a crescent moon on the lid. The man closed the lid and re-did the clasp. He looked up to the sky. Deep in his mind, at the base of his skull, the man felt a tingling. With a soft whisper of wind on his ear, the man heard the message the corpse had waited so long to tell someone.

_"See and know."_

The man sighed. He ran a hand up his face, through his curly hair. "I knew I should've gone into genetics" he whispered solemnly.

* * *

_I WANNA SEE "A CHORUS LINE"!!!!!_

_(sniffle)_

_Anyway, please review. I posted this on LJ and no one really responded to it, so just tell me if it's crap or not. I'll just write it for my ex._

_Later!_


	2. Chapter 1: Sailor Peter!

_Hi fanfiction land! How are you? Personally, I'm pissed. My friend and I were SUPPOSED to watch the entire first season of Heroes, but he got sick and now he isn't coming over. HMF. He better be glad that he has such a good excuse. _

_Anyway, I got asked in a review if the person could do a parody. My answer is:_

_OF COURSE! I would love to see a parody on the idea of my story. Go right ahead with my blessings._

_Anyway, here's chapter one (though techincally chapter two)._

**ac-the-brain-supreme does not own Heroes. And tomorrow is always a day away.**

* * *

Light chatter, soft clinking of large mugs on tables, the hiss of the cappuccino machine as it froths the caffine with warm milk, the smell of coffee beans from all over the world being ground before being turned into the wakening liquid everyone in the little shop drank and, for some, worshipped. All of this greeted Peter Petrelli as he entered the homey, honey-walled coffee shop. The twenty-six-year-old moved to the back of the line and stood there, his eyes focusing on the menu.

When he got up to the bar, the young man leaned against the counter and said, "I would like a medium caramel iced coffee but with Splenda instead of sugar." The cashier, a sixteen-year-old high school girl, smiled brightly at the cute older man. She stuttered as she told him the price and asked him for his name. "Peter" he said, ignoring the sad attempt at flirty eyes the girl was giving him. He always did. After he paid, Peter went to stand in a corner where three other people were waiting for their respective caffinated drinks.

His back was to a girl, who was wearing a scarf as a bandana and clothes whose style died with the seventies. Though he couldn't see her, he still felt her eyes. Burning two holes into the back of his head. Giving him a feeling that he couldn't shake. Finally, Peter turned around, looking at the hippie woman. She was still staring at him, smiling widely and batting her eyes. Peter walked up to the table she was sitting at. He stood in front of her. She gestured for him to sit down. He did. The hippie woman leaned forward, beads clattering against the side of the table. Her hands were folded together and their was a touch of lunacy in her eyes. She cocked her head to the side, then to the other. Peter stared back. "Is there something you want?"

The woman backed off. She shook her head. "No, not really. I just wanted to feel your aura." The woman leaned forward again, waving her hand over Peter's head. "I saw it and just...wow." The woman pulled her hand back and smiled. "Where do you get it? I can tell that it's been enhanced somehow. And still growing!" The woman leaned closer. She continued in a whisper: "I won't tell the police. Just tell me where the enhancers are and I'll keep it to myself."

Peter's eyes grew. He stuttered, not really understanding what this woman was saying, and fearing what she'd say if he said he didn't know. But God or whatever diety existed was kind to Peter and a male barista called out to the crowd his order and name. Peter got out of his chair, smiling at the woman, whose expression did not change even as the young man got his drink and nearly ran out of there.

(----------)

Peter opened the door to his apartment with his hip, his hands too full of groceries for him to risk opening it with one of them. He kicked the door closed after he walked in. Passing through the slightly cluttered front room, Peter made his way to the kitchen counter. He caught the blipping red light on the answering machine when blue plastic and brown paper bag left his line of vision. He pressed the play button then got to putting away the groceries.

"_Hello? Is this Peter Petrelli?" _The voice belonged to an Indian man. Though the accent wasn't as heavy as the telemarketers with too-American names. Besides, telemarketers hung up if they got your answering machine. "_My name is Mohinder Suresh. I saw your ad in the Classified section of the newspaper._"

Peter was putting away cereal when he heard that. In fact, Peter almost dropped his cereal when he heard that. "_I would very much like to meet you_."

Peter quickly ran through the add in his mind. He did say that he was looking for a woman, right? "_Please, call me back as soon as you get this._" There was a long, single-noted beep followed by the generic man's voice saying that there were no more new messages. Peter stared at his phone. Should he call...Mohinder...back? Peter leaned against the corner, staring at the phone like if the two of them were having a Mexican standoff. Peter sighed and rubbed his forehead with his thumb and index finger.

Peter reached over and picked up the phone, scrolling through the Caller ID until he found one that he didn't recognize and didn't belong to a telemarketer. Peter pressed the redial button and listened to the ringing. It was after three rings that Mohinder answered the phone. "_Hello?_"

Peter gave a habitual smile at the greeting. "Uh, hi. Is this Mohinder Suresh?" It was sort of a stupid question, since the voice that answered was exactly like the voice that left a message.

"_Yes_" Mohinder responded. "_Who may I ask is calling?_"

"This is Peter. Peter Petrelli. You called me earlier, saw my add..."

There was something joyful in Mohinder's words after that. "_Oh, yes. Yes, Peter. How are you?_"

"I am pretty good. How are you?"

"_I am very well, thank you._"

"That's nice." Peter paused for a moment, looking for words. "Uh, I'm really sorry Mohinder, but I would rather not meet you."

"Wh...Why?" Mohinder asked, sounding deflated.

Peter's free hand played with the hem of his shirt. "Well, um, I'm not sure if this was stated clearly in the add, but I am looking for a girlfriend." There was silence on the other side of the line. "I...I mean you seem like a very nice man and everything and...and you, uh--"

"_Mister Petrelli. Peter. I am not looking for a date, so you do not have to worry about that at all_" Mohinder said, saving Peter a few minutes of rambling.

Peter smiled, relieved. "Oh, good." A thought hit Peter. "But, if you don't want to go on a date, then why did you contact me?"

Mohinder hesitated, looking for an answer to the question. The paused chilled Peter. How could he trust this man, who he's never met? Who wants to meet him somewhere for reasons he might not even know about? Peter's hand clutched his shirt tighter the longer the silence continued.

"_Mister Petrelli_," Mohinder finally continued, "_I know that you are going to think I am crazy, so I will wait to tell you some of the not-as-believeable things till when we meet. But the reason I have called you is for reasons made by destiny._"

Peter blinked. "Destiny?"

"_Yes._" There was a sigh. "_Peter, I need you and I to meet. If you don't mind, I would prefer if it was at my apartment. Is that fine with you?_"

It could be that Peter was a sucker for anything that involved the concept of destiny, but what Mohinder said really interested him. Struck a chord in him. Peter felt like he could trust Mohinder and what he said. There was also a side of him that thought that Mohinder may not be the nice man he was coming off as. That he truly was a lunatic. But the other feeling, the trusting feeling, was much stronger. Peter found a pen and the back of an opened envelope. He uncapped the pen. "Of course. Where do you live?"

(----------)

Though Peter had been born and reared in Manhattan, under the strict eyes of his over-bearing mother and over-protective brother, he had managed to escape into one of the other burrows with classmates. So he had been to Brooklyn before, even though it was years and years ago and it was only that one time. That enough made Peter nervous. The fact that he was going to meet a man he had never met before, because said man thought that Peter was apart of a great destiny he didn't want to talk about over the phone. Peter's stomach twisted. The words the strange hippie-lady had said earlier rang through his head. Would it be possible that the two knew each other? No, not at all. Peter reminded himself that New York was a huge city...the possibilities of them knowing each other, of the hippie tipping Mohinder off, would be somewhere near a million to one.

As he stepped off the subway and followed the directions Mohinder had given him, Peter began to wonder what this man might look like. Obviously, he was Indian, so there was something to build off of. Peter imagined tin foil hats and big telescopes and little UFO memrobillia hanging from the ceilings and walls. Maybe there would be cult symbols and an upside-down cross. There were hundreds of different versions of the apartment Peter could be walking into; hundreds of different men that could have answered the door after Peter knocked on the door. All of which were as far from the man who did answer the door and the apartment he lived in.

The man who opened the door was young. Not as young as Peter, but definitely in his late-twenties, mid-thirties range. He was the same height as Peter and his black hair had natural curls to it. He was clean shaven--probably had a shave before Peter came over--and wearing nice everyday clothes. The Indian man smiled, showing off his bright white teeth. Mohinder held out his hand. "Mister Petrelli, I presume?"

Peter smiled as well, thinking how Holmesy that statement sounded. Peter took Mohinder' hand and shook it. "Please, just call me Peter."

Mohinder nodded. "Of course. Peter, please come in." Mohinder moved out of the doorway and held his arms out, gesturing for Peter to come in. Peter entered, nodding at Mohinder as he did. Peter took in the apartment, this being different from what he imagined as well. The apartment was an excellent size, the front room consisting of a cluttered living room, an open kitchen-slash-dinning room, and doors that led to the other rooms and windows that let in the only light. There was a desk covered in a two-inch-thick pile of papers and a small square for a closed laptop. Behind it was a bookshelf full of large, thick books. Peter walked up to the bookshelf. Most of the books appeared to be scientific journals, texts on the stars, and a few on ancient mythology.

"Do you like tea?" Peter turned to Mohinder, who was in the open kitchen, in front of a stove, a kettle in hand. "I have chai, green, and English breakfast tea."

Peter never enjoyed tea. He always thought it too bitter and almost tasteless. But he still accepted a cup, just to be polite. Mohinder set the kettle on the stove and pulled out a box of tea bags. Then, he turned back to Peter, whose attention was back on the bookshelf. Mohinder approached Peter from behind. "You have a lot of books." Peter pulled one out. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." Mohinder stared at Peter, taking in the lithe man with the draping black hair that was currently engrossed with one of the thicker books. Peter made a face, then smiled. He held the book up and asked what it was. Mohinder took it away from Peter. "This is a volume on a material called dark matter." Mohinder put the book back on the shelf where it had been removed. "Dark matter and dark mass are some of the most prominent substances in the universe, but no one knows what they really are." Mohinder dipped his head, laughing lightly like it was some big joke. "No one truly understands what the purpose is for these substances. It's easy to believe that maybe they _don't_ have a purpose, but if that's true, then why were they made?" Mohinder looked up at Peter, who was no longer smiling. Rather, his expression was curious and amazed. Maybe even a little lost. Mohinder scratched his head. "I'm sorry. I started babbling, didn't I? I tend to prattle when the subject of the universe is involved."

In the kitchen, the tea kettle began to shriek. Mohinder gestured to a nearby couch as he went to fetch the boiling water. As he poured, Peter looked at the wooden box on the coffee table. It was plain, other than some stars carved onto the top and a golden clasp facing him. It also looked a little old. But nothing else about it was very distinctive. Peter looked up when Mohinder came back, holding two steaming mugs. Mohinder passed one to Peter, which the guest took. Mohinder took a sip. Peter mirrored the action, hating the taste but not wanting to seem rude. They both placed their mugs on the coffee table at the same time.

Mohinder leaned back. "Peter," Mohinder started, "do you have any knowledge on the universe? More specifically our solar system."

Peter blinked, dumbfounded. "Um...well, there are nine planets. Except Pluto is a dwarf planet, so...I guess there is eight."

Mohinder laughed. "Sort of true. Dwarf planets included, there are eleven planets. But that's not the point of my asking you here." Mohinder leaned forward, chin sitting on folded fingers. His eyes were focused on the wooden box in front of him. Peter looked at it too, not noticing anything different from before. Mohinder began to speak again. "I'm an astrologist, Peter. A year or two ago, I was studying a meteor shower in my homeland of India. I was in the middle of nowhere, all by myself. There was no city nearby, the closest road was twenty miles away at least. I was the only person to witness a meteor strike the Earth only ten feet away from my camp. When I went to look at it, I discovered a body in the rock. A dead body that somehow reanimated and...and _showed_ me things. A horrible war. A war I believe took place on Earth long ago. Ten thousand years if carbon dating is correct." Mohinder picked up the box on the coffee table. "Since then, I've been looking for the people who can stop that war from happening again."

"Why do you think that the war will happen again?" Peter asked.

Mohinder shrugged. "I don't know. I just do." Mohinder opened the box. He looked straight into Peter's eyes. "Just like I know you are going to be the one who will lead the way to stopping that war." Mohinder pulled out a compact. It was golden, a crescent moon on the top. The curve was lying against the bottom, the two points directed up to the hinge that would allow someone to open it. Mohinder closed the box and handed the compact to Peter, who took it with some hesitation.

"What is it?" Peter asked, holding it up.

"That is what you use to transform" Mohinder explained.

"Transform into what?" Peter asked.

Mohinder stood up, walking away to the bookshelf. He looked up at it for a few moments, then took a book off the shelf. Mohinder returned to the couch, sitting next to Peter and opening the book to a dog-earred page. "This is a myth about Artemis, Greek goddess of the hunt. She's also credited with being the goddess of the moon, but really that title belongs to Selene."

"What about her?"

Mohinder stood up again. "You and Artemis and Selene have something very much in common. You are all, for lack of a better word, royalty of the moon."

Peter blinked. "Huh?"

Mohinder crossed his arms over his chest. "You, Peter Petrelli, can transform into Sailor Moon. The leader of a group of super heroes called the Sailor Scouts, Prince of the Old Moon Kingdom, the last salvation of the Earth." Mohinder sighed and leaned back. "I sound insane, don't I?"

"Yes" Peter said. He stood up. "Sailor Moon? That sounds like a girl. This is even a compact. I think you should be looking for a girl."

Mohinder shook his head. "I'm not wrong. I know that you are Sailor Moon." Mohinder took Peter by the shoulders. "Just...trust me. Take the compact for a day. If you don't think anything happens, then come back and return the compact. But, if you ever feel that you need to use it, then just call on the compact's power."

Peter rolled his wrist. "By..."

"By using the words Moon Prism Power, Make-up."

Peter looked at the compact. Then back at Mohinder. "Would I have to say the make-up part?"

Mohinder nodded. "Yes. That's really the only way to make it work."

(----------)

Sunday morning always meant breakfast with his family. So, after church in St. Patrick's, Peter found himself sitting at a large table, a white table cloth covering every inch of it. There were baskets of freshly baked French bread, bagels with tubs of many cream cheeses nearby, waffles with strawberries on top, doughnuts that were dripping from the amount of glaze on them, toast made a perfect tan-brown, croissants, pancakes, so on and so forth. Peter was sitting next to his brother, who had temporarily left the table because of a phone call. Across from him was his mother, tight-lipped as ever. Heidi was at home, taking care of the boys who had spontaneously contracted chicken pox at the same exact time. Peter had offered to go and help Heidi--he was a nurse after all--but Nathan had brushed the question aside and told him he didn't need to and that Heidi and the nanny would do fine without him.

Mrs. Petrelli took a sip from her tea cup. "So, Peter," she said, "I heard of your add in the Classified." The older woman gave her youngest a smile. "Not having much luck in that department?"

Peter smiled. "No. Unfortunately not."

Nathan returned to the table, his phone clicking close as he sat back down. He didn't excuse himself or say sorry for interrupting; just sat down and began drinking from his coffee mug. Peter poked at the melon on his plate. Mrs. Petrelli continued her questioning. "Have your efforts been successful?"

"Efforts for what?" Nathan asked.

"For finding a girlfriend" Mrs. Petrelli answered.

"Oh...that" Nathan mumbled.

Peter gave his brother a look. He turned back to his mother. "Actually, yes. I got a call from someone yesterday."

Mrs. Petrelli's eyes lit up. Peter couldn't tell if it was from excitement or just general interest in who would call someone they learned about in a newspaper. Peter would bet his life on the latter. Peter would bet that compact on the latter.

Peter remembered what he had promised Mohinder: one day with the compact, and if nothing happens, then it goes right back to Mohinder. A part of Peter was actually pretty upset about that. Peter had begun to believe what Mohinder had said about Sailor Moon and fighting evil and saving the world. The concept was something easily dismissed as ravings by a lunatic, but there was also something interesting, something enticing about it. Maybe because it was crazy that Peter was attracted to the idea. Maybe, later, after breakfast...

"So who called you?" Mrs. Petrelli asked, her voice not showing the interest that was still glittering in her eyes.

Peter pushed the fruit on his plate around. "Actually, it was a guy." Peter gave a smile as his mother stayed stoic and Nathan nearly choked on his coffee. Nathan raised his napkin to his mouth, coughing into it, apologizing.

"And what did you tell him?" Mrs. Petrelli asked.

"That I wasn't interested in men at this time" Peter said. He turned to his brother, who was wiping the coffee away from his mouth. Peter looked back at his mother. "But I did get to talk to him, and he does seem like a nice man."

"It's cruel to bait people when you have no interest" Nathan said, no longer choking and not looking at anyone.

Peter glared at his brother. "I thought I'd be nice and start a conversation with him. After all, it takes a lot of bravery to call up someone you don't know very much about."

"Do you know _anything_ about the man that called you?" Nathan asked, trying to keep his annoyance towards Peter out of his voice. Many years of being a lawyer had taught him how to do that very well. But sometimes, when a family member, especially a sibling, was the cause of your annoyance, anger, pity, whatever emotion, keeping the feeling hidden was a very hard task.

"I know enough." Peter defended. "I know he's Indian and that he's an astrologist and--"

"An Indian astrologist?" Nathan repeated, unbelieving. Peter nodded, pouting just a little. Nathan looked off towards the distance, finishing off his coffee. He looked at the now-empty ceramic mug, still sitting there. Nathan stood up. "I'm getting more coffee. Does anyone want me to get anything while I'm up?"

(----------)

Peter's apartment wasn't far from his family's mansion, only a few blocks really. No need for a taxi, no need for a ride on the subway. No, it was much more sufficient--monetarily and environmentally--to just walk back to his apartment. He had traveled from the two points so many times that he could do it backwards, with his eyes closed, and on one leg. Okay...maybe not that, but it had been pounded into his head, so that he could exagerate.

Peter ducked under some tarped scaffolding and hurried down the avenue. His hands were stuffed into his pockets. There was a round, cool thing pressing against one of his hands. Peter clutched it. The compact slowly began to warm, thanks to Peter's hand. But there seemed to be something else to the warmth. Peter pulled out the compact. It looked exactly the same way as it did when Mohinder gave it to him the day before. Peter blinked at it. He stopped walking. The man twisted his hand to get a better look at the compact. It was glowing. It was bright out, yes, but it was _glowing_. Peter's eyes widened.

Suddenly, Peter's body jerked as something ran into him. Peter toppled forward, the compact flying from his hands and scattering a few inches from his hand. Peter got on his knees, checking his mouth to make sure it wasn't bleeding. It was. Peter looked up, hearing the laughter of the punks who had knocked him down. The two boys were wearing hoodies with the hoods up. One of them was playing with something in their pocket. "Hey, buddy, you got money on ya? We need some cash, and fast."

Peter spit some of his blood onto the ground. "Then get a job."

The one, whom Peter assumed to be the leader, frowned. He shook his head. "Ain't got no time for a job. So why don't ya just hand over your wallet?"

"Because it's not on me" Peter said. It wasn't. The only things he had on him was his clothes, the keys to his apartment, a watch, and the compact. Peter's eyes darted to the compact. It was still there, and the punks didn't seem to notice its existance.

"What if we say we don't believe ya?!" asked one of them accusingly. Acting tough, but really just coming off as obnoxious.

Peter turned and ran, dipping to the ground to pick up the compact. The two punks yelled at him and started chasing after him. Peter didn't look back to see how close they were. He could only assume that they were still close by, being two desperate teenagers wanting money for hell knows and Peter the only person on the street they know to be unarmed.

Peter made a sharp turn onto another sidewalk that had scaffolding there as well. That was when he turned around and looked for the two boys that had been following him. Peter was huffing and puffing, feeling sure that he had finally gotten rid of them. Then he heard the pound of rubber soles on concrete. Peter looked up and saw the two punks again. This time, though, they were considerably more dangerous, the gun the one had been hiding now front and center and pointed at Peter. Peter felt his heart stop momentarily.

The one with the gun nodded his head at Peter. "Get up and give us all your money." Peter didn't move. "Now!"

Peter stood. He was still breathing heavily, knuckles nearly white as his hand clutched the compact even harder. The boy with the gun gestured to the compact. "What's that? Something for your girlfriend or something?" The boy smiled. "How much is it worth?"

Peter felt his face grow red. The other boy commented, "It looks like gold, man. We could totally get, like, a hundred bucks at a good pawn shop for that thing."

Peter, without any conscious thought, raised his hand, the one with the compact, into the air. "Moon Prism Power, Make-up!"

The world seemed to stop as Peter realized what he had just done. The two punks stared at him, gun now at the one boy's side. The three of them had a staring contest. Finally, "Dude, what the hell?"

"I think he's crazy."

"Seems like it."

Peter lets his hand fall. He looked at the compact, sitting in his palm, pretty and pretty useless. Peter closed his eyes. _Why didn't it work_, Peter thought to himself. _I really, really thought--_

"Holy shit!"

Peter opened his eyes, seeing the compact open. That alone would have freaked him out, considering he had not even opened it until now, never even figured out how. If it had only been that, Peter would have had the same eclamation as the boy. Instead, he stood in silent shock and almost fear as an innumerable amount of pink ribbons casscaded out of the compact's mirror, flailing out around Peter's body. Some caught onto his arms, one around his waist, another couple around his chest. Peter's eyes widened, then slowly closed. Everywhere the ribbons touched, Peter felt good. He sighed and almost leaned into the comforting touch. The ribbons carressed his covered skin, making him feel warm, loose, energized, clear. Peter smiled as the ribbons transformed his clothing into something else, something lighter and more airy. When Peter opened his eyes, the ribbons were gone and his clothes were not the jeans and tee-shirt they had been before. Instead, they were a white leotard with a short, very short blue skirt, white gloves, red high-heel boots, a big red ribbon with the compact at its center, and a gold tiara with a red stone in it.

The punks couldn't move. Their mouths were handing open. One of them pointed at Peter. "H-Huh?" he managed.

Peter put his hands on his hips. "I am Sailor Moon." Peter threw a hand out into the air. "And in the name of the moon," Peter's free hand fisted into a thumbs-up and was pointed at his chest, "I will punish you."

The two punks screamed. They turned around and ran, afraid of the freak in the skirt and wondering whether they had gone insane and whether this was a dream and about a hundred other things that would later lead to many months in therapy.

Peter returned to a normal stance. He looked at the costume he was wearing. He smiled. He did look ridiculous, didn't he? That's when the thought struck Peter. "How am I going to return back to normal?" Peter looked around him. This wasn't good. If someone caught him dressed like this, it would be disastrous. He would be committed or sent to jail. How would he save the world in jail?! Peter had to make a run to his apartment. He couldn't go back to his mother's dressed like this, even though it was closer. Nathan wouldn't approve of his little brother dressed like a female superhero. A pretty skanky female superhero at that.

Peter slowly ran to the turn in the curb. He pressed his back to the wall of the building that was there. After this turn, there was no more scaffolding. So he would be out in the open, free to be mocked and judged and reported to the police. Peter looked around the turn, seeing no one there. Silently, Peter prayed for this little bit of fortune and continued to pray for continued luck such as this.

(----------)

Mohinder was almost asleep when the phone rang. The book that had been on his chest fell off when he sat up. The phone rang a second time. Mohinder rubbed his eyes and stood up. The phone rang a third time. "I'm coming" Mohinder said, still working away the last threads of sleep from his mind. He picked up the receiver, pressed the "talk" button, and said in it, "Mohinder Suresh."

"Mohinder?" Mohinder blinked at the sound of his name. He stood a little straighter and spoke a little more clearly. "Peter Petrelli. It's nice to hear from you again. Has...has there been anything?"

"Yeah" Peter said. He sounded a little angry or out of breath or a mixture of the two. "I just ran five blocks in heeled boots and a miniskirt, and a pair of kids are going to be scarred for the rest of their lives!"

Mohinder blinked. "Pardon?"

Peter sighed. "I used the compact, and it worked. I transformed into Sailor Moon." The last sentence was said with a little chuckle of disbelief and excitement.

Mohinder smiled broadly, showing teeth that clashed with his dark skin. "You did?" Mohinder asked, a little surprised himself. He knew that he shouldn't, but this was important. This was Sailor Moon he had found. "This is great, Peter! Incredible! What was it like? Transforming, I mean? Were you attacked by someone? Did you see their face?"

"I was attacked by someone" Peter answered, a little angry. "A pair of kids looking for my wallet. I transformed right in front of them. They ran away after I transformed and I'm sure they aren't going to be looking for me or saying anything about what happened for a while. But now I have a problem."

"What?"

"I can't turn back to normal. Do you know how I return to normal?"

Mohinder rubbed his forehead. "Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before you left. You push the broach at the center of the bow and that deactivates the power, returns you to normal."

There was silence over the phone. Mohinder held his breath as he waited for Peter to return to normal. It was pretty stupid of him not to tell Peter how you change back. Then again, the question was never presented to Mohinder. A simple human mistake, was all it was. "Wow" Peter said after a minute. "It worked." Mohinder smiled. "I can't believe I didn't think of that before."

"We normally don't think of the simple things." Mohinder looks out a nearby window. "I'm very glad you gave the compact a try, Peter."

Peter sounded humble with the next few words. "Well, I figured that maybe what you said wasn't as crazy as you thought it sounded."

Mohinder chuckled. "Right. Well, I guess you and I are going to be working together now."

"Why?"

"To find your teammates. The Sailor Scouts. You need them to defeat the evil that is trying to take over the world." Mohinder began to walk over to his couch.

"Speaking of that, do you know anything on this enemy so, you know, I don't go running in completely blind?"

Mohinder sat on his couch, staring at the plain wooden box. He ran a hand down one side. "Nothing whatsoever."

"Well, if you don't know anything, how are we supposed to defeat them?"

"Faith" Mohinder said simply, opening the box. Green, red, and blue wands sat side-by-side at the bottom, the symbols of the planets Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter in gold. Three marbles--a yellow, an indigo, and a violet one--sat between them, showing the progress Mohinder has made.

(--------)

A group of five sat at a long conference table in a conference room in some nondescript building in some business district in some big city. The leather chair at the top had its back to the four, which consisted of four girls and one man. One girl was childish and cute, with short brown hair and big, expressive eyes. The girl next to her also had brown hair, but hers brushed against her shoulders and her face was a little more mature and thinner. The man across from her was large, dark, stoic, and bald. The woman next to him was pretty, with curly brown hair and a big upper lip. They all wore a similar blue-gray uniform, designed to match their tastes and styles.

"Is there" the man in the big leather chair at the top started, "any _new_ information."

The big-eyed girl stood up. She held her hands in front of her, lying flat against the knee-length skirt she was wearing. "There is word that Sailor Moon has been located and contacted."

"Has Sailor Moon tapped into his or her power" the leader asked.

The big-eyed girl paused for a brief second. That alone gave the leader his answer, but he always asked for a vocal answer. "Yes, he has, sir."

The leather chair twisted a little, but didn't completely turn around. "That's not good."

The big-eyed girl shook her head. "No, it is not, sir."

There was a longer silence as the man in the big leather chair thought of what to decide next. The girl with the big eyes had sat down by the time the leader began to speak again. "I guess this isn't too horrible an event. We just need to get to the other Scouts before those two do. Eden, I want you to keep an eye on Sailor Moon and whoever he comes in contact to. And Celeste. Keep a very close eye on Celeste."

The big-eyed girl, Eden, nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Simone, I would like you to stay in New York and check up on Eden every so often and then report back to me whenever you believe it to be necessary."

The big-lipped girl with the curly hair nodded. "Yes sir." The woman gave the girl across from her a challenging look. Eden gave her a hateful one.

* * *

_And that's chapter one! Now, this story is gonna go by pretty fast. Like, ten chapters or something. Around that number. A little quicker than the anime, but closer to that than the manga._

_Anyway, tell if you like it and I will get that second chapter out ASAP! Remember, school started, so it'll take a little longer. But it is a scientific fact that I work faster with reviews being left at my door._


	3. Chapter 2: Sailor Isaac!

_Hey Heroes fans! You psyched about Monday? I know I am! You know what I'm not psyched about? The goddamn chicken pox that have sprouted on my leg! Yeah. Chicken pox. Strange since I had them when I was three (and apparently, when I had them last time, I had them every freakin' where.) _

_Anyway, it's both a blessing and a curse. I got to finish this chapter, but I'm quaranteened at my house. Joy. _

_Anyway, enjoy please!_

**ac-the-brain-supreme does not own Heroes. If she did, she'd kick the ass of all those voters who chose Locke over Hiro at the Emmys.**

* * *

Peter was meeting Mohinder at the coffee shop he ended up almost every morning. He was early, very early, and currently lounging in his chair, sipping on the frothy cappucino with a teeth-rotting amount of whipped cream on top. His eyes were focused on the book that sat on the table in front of him; a record of the moon, its symbolism, and other such things related to his new-found identity. He was just starting to get into the fifth chapter--who the hell cares how much the moon weighs?--was when he got a tap on the shoulder. Peter looked up and at the smiling girl that was staring at him. She gave a small wave. "Hi. I'm Raye."

Peter looked around, then looked up at Raye. "Um...hi."

Raye sat down in the free chair that was across from Peter. Before Peter could ask what she was doing, Raye explained, red beads moving with her over-expressive hand gestures. "I know, I know, so totally random for a girl to just walk up and say 'Hi, I'm' whatever her name is, right? But you don't have to worry about anything, I'm just here to, like, sit and chat." Peter blinked at her, then opened his mouth to ask why, when he was again cut off. "My friend knows you." Raye pointed to the corner where people picked up their drinks. "She always sits over there. She met you before; the one with the bandana." Peter saw the hippie woman he met a few days before.

_Oh God_, he thought as the hippie waved at them.

Raye began talking again. "What book are you reading? Do you like to read a lot?" Raye shook her head. "I don't read books. They're so...you know. But I bet you don't since you like to read so much, right?" Raye took Peter's cappucino and took a drink of it. "Mmm. This is so good! What is it?" Peter hesitated before answering, but Raye beat him to the punch. "It tastes like...cinnamon. God, I _love_ cinnamon. It is so good. The only thing that tastes as good as cinnamon is chocolate. But chocolate and coffee? C'mon. Who would drink that? I mean, unless the coffee is decaffinated, you have enough caffine to wake you up with just the coffee, why do you need chocolate? _Way_ to much cocao bean for me there, man." Raye laughed at her own semi-joke, snorting once every "ha ha."

Peter looked around him. Where was Mohinder? Or anyone he knew?

"You looking for something?" Raye asked.

Peter answered, "Yeah, my friend was supposed to meet me here, but..."

"They aren't here?" Raye sat back and _huff_ed. "That is _so_ rude. Don't you hate that? They say they are going to be there at a certain time and then, when the time comes, poof, no Ar--"

"Excuse me" another unknown woman said to Raye, "but you are in my seat."

Raye blinked at the woman. She was wearing a hip black sleeveless top and a matching black knee-length skirt. Her hair was big and curl and her upper lip was rather large, even for women with big lips. She had a portfolio in one hand and the other was sitting on her hip. Raye stood up. "Th...This is _your_ seat?" she asked a little warily. The woman nodded. Raye looked at the chair, then at Peter, then back to the woman. "S-Sorry, I didn't know." Raye gave Peter a wave. "It was nice talking to you." Then Raye walked back to the table the hippie woman was sitting at.

"Thanks" Peter said.

The woman sat across from Peter. "It was no problem. I heard her talking from across the room and I was started to get annoyed. Figured you would be dead tired of it after a minute." There was a little silence. The woman held her hand out. "Sorry, I sat down and started talking. I'm Simone. Simone Deauveax."

Peter shook her hand. "I'm Peter." Peter glanced down at Simone's pretty hands. "It's nice to meet you Simone."

Simone smiled. "It's my pleasure" she said sweetly. Simone looked at the book. "What are you reading?"

Peter quickly closed the book and put it in his backpack. "It's nothing. Just something a friend gave to me a few days ago. Stupid encyclopedia thing. He's a little weird."

Simone nodded. "Yeah, I have a few friends like that." Simone rolled her eyes. Peter smiled. Simone looked at him and smiled again. "So, you're meeting a friend?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah. I got here a little early, but..." Peter checked his watch, "...he still isn't supposed to be here." Simone laughed as Peter continued, "Guess I came a little too early."

"Well, early bird catches the worm, they say." Simone looked at a nearby wall clock. "Oh...I need to leave soon. I need to see a client of mine."

"What do you do?"

"I'm an art dealer. One of the men I work with, Isaac Mendez, has a gallery showing this weekend." Simone sighed. "And during crunch time, he always starts to slip and then that makes it so much harder to work with him when he's always switching the paintings he wants to show and which he doesn't and then he completely changes his mind." Simone sat there for a moment, almost dreamily. Then she came back to Earth and looked at Peter. "Are you doing anything this Sunday?"

Peter shook his head eagerly. "No. Umm...no...nothing really. Why?"

Simone opened the portfolio she had brought along with her and sifted through it. "Because..." Simone pulled out two slips of paper with Comic Sans printing on it, "I have two extra tickets to the art show and I think I would like you to come." Simone handed Peter the tickets. "I would really like to meet you there, Peter. I'd really like to talk to you again."

Peter smiled crookedly at Simone. "Th-Thanks. I...uh...thank you. That's very nice."

Simone got up. "Just be there, okay. I would like this art show to be a little more interesting than the other ones."

(----------)

When Mohinder had finally shown up, Peter was on his second cup of coffee and the hippie and her friend were no longer staring at him. Instead, they had been distracted by another girl with cropped black hair and a blue dress. Mohinder was tapping a pen on the table, listening to Peter as he gave him the events of his morning, ending with the news of the two tickets to the art show. Mohinder's pen stopped tapping at that moment. He stared at the still pen and thought. Peter couldn't tell if he was debating over whether or not to go, whether that was a waste of time, whether or not the world had time for frivolous trips like that. Finally, Mohinder looked up and said, in his smooth accent, "That sounds like a perfect idea."

Peter's brow furrowed. "You agree? You want to go?"

Mohinder nodded, wondering why that was weird. "Yes. Peter, not every Sailor Scout is putting ads in the newspaper, crossing their fingers for the love of their life to see it." Peter looked away, feeling embarrassed. "One of the best ways to find them is going to these public events. I mean, right now, with just the two of us really looking, things like this are too good an opportunity to miss."

Peter nodded his head. This was good. They could find another one of his teammates _and_ he could get to know Simone a little more. "How many other Scouts do we have to find?"

Mohinder's mouth opened. "Uh...well, at present...um..."

"You don't know?"

Mohinder nodded. "I do know." He sighed. "Right now there are three other wands left. Each one belongs to either Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury, or Sailor Mars."

"Which one do you think we'll meet next?" Peter asked.

Mohinder shrugged. "I don't know. We'll know when we find them. Whoever they might be. Really, the Scouts could be anyone in this room, in this country, on this planet even." Mohinder chuckled. "Who knows, maybe your best friend is one."

Immediately, Peter thought of Nathan in the Sailor Moon costume, then felt his stomach empty.

(----------)

"Mohinder!"

The Indian man looked up the hall of his apartment building and saw his petite neighbor in front of his door, a big ceramic bowl in one of her hands, the key to his apartment in the other. Mohinder smiled as Eden pouted at him. "I was expecting you to be gone a little longer. I wanted to surprise you."

Mohinder took out his keys and opened the door. "That's very kind of you Eden. You don't need to do that."

Eden blew some of her bangs up from her face. "Why shouldn't I? I know how to cook, and you don't." Eden poked Mohinder in the stomach with the blade of the key she was holding. "Seriously, you seem thinner since you got here. Have you eaten _anything_ home-cooked?"

"Everything you bring over." Mohinder held the door open for the little brunette. Eden smiled proudly at her neighbor and walked in, head held a little higher than it normally would have. Mohinder followed, closing the door behind him.

(----------)

Sunday rolled around faster than Peter had expected. The showing started at one and lasted until six. That meant he had to pick up Mohinder at around twelve thirty so they could get there by the time the doors open so they could look for the next Scout. Or, for Mohinder to find the next Scout. Peter didn't know who these people were and he didn't care whether they were there or not. All he cared about for the time being was meeting Simone again. Often, fancifully and with a smile, Peter hoped that the lovely young woman was another Scout. She probably would look good in one of the Scout costumes. With the short skirt showing her shapely legs, the leotard fitting on her like a second skin, the gem in the tiara glittering with her eyes.

Peter's fingers felt the moon engrained into the top of the compact. The gold made the compact cold, but it still held the warmth it did when Peter first transformed. Peter smiled fondly. He could still see the terror on those two kids' faces.

"What are you smiling at?" Heidi asked. Peter's head lifted to his sister-in-law. She was smiling at him, Nathan to her right, children playing in the garden not far away, matriarch at her proper place at the head of the table.

"Nothing. Just something that happened in the past week" Peter smiled.

"What?" Heidi asked forward.

Peter thought quickly. "I met someone."

"Through the newspaper again?" Mrs. Petrelli asked.

"Another Indian astrologist?" Nathan asked.

"No" Peter answered to both questions, shooting Nathan an extra-annoyed look. "A girl, in a coffee shop. Her name is Simone and she's an art dealer."

Mrs. Petrelli hummed noncommitedly. Nathan ate some of the egg on her plate. Peter could tell what he was thinking. That this girl was probably too normal, that there was something weird about her that attracted Peter in the first place, that she didn't even exist. Peter, angered a little by the thoughts that his brother might be having, continued. "In fact, later today I'm going to an art show and meeting her there."

Mrs. Petrelli nodded approvingly. Heidi smiled and congratulated him and Nathan just kept eating his eggs. Peter pulled his hand out of the pocket with the compact and looked at the watch. "I guess I should be going, actually." Peter stood up and wiped some imaginary dirt off the front of him. "I need to get ready and then go to a friend's to pick him up."

"Who are you taking?" Heidi asked.

Peter had thought about his lie on the walk over here. "A friend. He's a fan of the artist being shown so I asked if he wanted to come along."

"Who's the artist?" Heidi asked.

Nathan dropped his napkin, so he bent over to pick it up as Peter answered, "Isaac Mendez. I've never heard of him before, so I don't really know what to expect..."

"He sounds familiar" Heidi said. She pursed her lips and snapped her fingers. "I know I've heard of him, but..." Nathan sat back up and Heidi slapped his arm. "Who's Isaac Mendez?"

"The artist of that comic book the boys like" Nathan said, not missing a heart beat.

Heidi smiled and pointed at Peter. "Yes. That's right. He does _9th Wonders_."

Peter nodded. "That's pretty cool." He looked at his watch. "Now I really have to go and get ready. See you guys later."

"See you Peter" Nathan responded, taking a sip from his mug of coffee.

(----------)

"_You lost the compact?!_" Mohinder shouted at Peter over the phone.

Peter dug through the pants he had been wearing earlier for a third time. "I didn't loose it. It...dropped out of my pocket...somewhere."

Mohinder started saying something in Hindi. Peter could only assume that the man on the other line was either cussing Peter out or just cussing. Peter stepped away from his pants and held his hand on his forehead. He blew some of the bangs that were in his face. He walked into the living room, looking at the floor mostly because he didn't know where else to look. If the compact wasn't in his pants and wasn't in his bedroom and wasn't in the dirty laundry pile and wasn't in the bathroom, and eliminating the horrible thought of it falling out on the street, the only place the compact could be was...

"Ma's house!" Peter shouted.

"_What?_"

"My ma's house. I was there earlier and I had my hand in my pocket at some point and then took it out...It has to be there."

"_For everyone's sake it does!_" Mohinder said, frustrated.

Peter heard a knock at the door. "Hold a second Mohinder." Peter walked to the door and opened it, not really wanting to face whoever was on the other side, but doing so anyway because that was polite. Mild shock hit Peter when he saw the man on the other side. "Nathan? What are you doing here?"

Nathan uncrossed his arms and dug through one of his pockets. "You left something at Ma's." Nathan took out of his pocket a small, round gold compact with a crescent moon on the front.

Peter's smile was massive. "You have my compact! Thank God I was really worried that I had really lost it."

"_You have it?_"

"Who's on the phone?" Nathan gestured to the cell phone, not giving Peter the compact back.

Peter hesitated long enough for Nathan to know the next words out of his brother's mouth would be lies or half-truths. "The guy I'm taking to the show."

Nathan nodded his head. "By any chance, is this guy on the phone the Indian astrologist you met through the newspaper?"

"No" Peter answered quickly. Too quickly, considering the hesitation with the answer to the last question.

Nathan held his hand out. "Give me the phone, Peter."

Peter shook his head. "No."

"Give me the phone." Peter refused again. "If you give me the phone, I'll give you the compact."

Peter stood there for a moment. He sighed and handed Nathan the cell phone. He held his hand out, waiting to feel the cold weight of the compass, but instead, Nathan walked away, cell phone and compact either hand. "Hey!" Peter called out. Nathan held a finger up to him, telling him to hold one for a moment.

"Hello, this is Nathan Petrelli, Peter's older brother. I was wondering who you are and whether you did in fact meet my brother through the newspaper." Peter leaned on the door frame as Mohinder answered. "Ah. So you _are_ the Indian astrologist. Hmm. Well...I hear you are taking my brother to this art show. Or my brother is taking you there or whatever. Listen, I--" Nathan was cut off by Mohinder. He stood there for a moment, face emotionless, but eyes darting about the hallway showing his slight distress or anxiety. Nathan's eyes finally stopped on Peter. "I'm sorry, I'm a little too busy today for that today. Goodbye, Mr. Suresh." Nathan hug up the phone and tossed it to Peter.

"What the hell, Nathan?" Peter asked, angry and confused.

"I don't want you to see him."

"Why not?" Peter demanded.

"I don't like him" Nathan said. He looked at the compact. "Why do you have a compact?"

Peter walked up and snatched it out of his brother's hand. "Why do you want to know?" Peter walked past his brother and down the hall. Nathan sighed and turned around to face his retreating brother's back. Nathan stuck his hands in his pockets and played with the pens and wads of paper that were in there.

(----------)

The art show was in a trendy little gallery with white walls and odd angles. There were people in all black and some--who Peter assumed were the comic geeks--were wearing jeans with holes in them and black tee shirts. On the walls, at four or five inch intervals, there were paintings. Beautiful paintings of people, skylines of New York, famous monuments, terrifying scenes of death and misery, creatures from beyond. Peter couldn't believe the variety of subjects that were in these paintings. Then again, he couldn't believe the amount of paintings that were there. From what Simone said in the cafe, he expected there to be little to no paintings in there.

"Wow" Peter whispered.

"I know" Mohinder agreed. He looked to Peter. "We should get down to business. Let's split up, that'd make things go faster."

Peter nodded as he smiled. "Yeah. That would. I'll call you if I think I find them." After finding Simone again.

Mohinder nodded. "That's good. Now, remember, you need to have a clear mind to spot your team members."

Peter nodded in understanding. "Okay. I'll go this way, you go over there."

And they walked off in their designated directions. Peter wondered what part of the gallery Simone would be at. He walked forward, pushing through the over- and under-dressed patrons. Peter glanced up at the paintings every so often, just to make it seem like he was just like the other people in the room. One painting he saw he could tell was Simone. The curly brown hair, the portfolio briefcase; only this one seemed a little dark. Made her look evil. Peter pursed his lips together. This Isaac guy must not like Simone that much.

Peter's mind wandered down the road of the pretty woman again. It stumbled across the saved image of Simone in the Sailor Moon outfit, and Peter could feel his heart beat faster. In his mind, she did look perfect in it.

A little tickle at the back of Peter's skull tried to remind him of what he was supposed to do there. The tickle barely registered in his mind, though. It was already too budy entertaining the fantasies of Simone and her being a Sailor Scout. Of course, she wouldn't have the same outfit as Peter, but what would she look good in? Something light, to contrast her skin, make it more stunning. Mohinder said one of the wands used for transforming was green, right? Maybe that meant that the costume that came with it was green. Green would look good on her. But blue would be better. Hell, she would probably look good in anything.

Peter blinked and tore himself out of his thoughts when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Hey, glad to see you came." Peter turned around and saw the woman he had just been fantasizing about. Simone stood smiling, arms crossed over her torso, leaning a little to the side and back, taking in Peter and what he was wearing. Or just taking in Peter.

"I'm glad you gave me tickets to come." Peter gave his signature cocked smile and moved his bangs behind his ear.

Simone shook her head. "It's no problem. Like I said, I just had two extra tickets and I thought you would lighten up this stuffy mood a little bit."

Peter looked around. "It doesn't seem so stuffy. I mean, you have a rainbow of personas here."

Simone scoffed. "'A rainbow'?"

Peter nodded at her, leaning a little forward. "Yes. Look, you have comic geeks roaming wild among the snooty. Rarely have I ever seen that happen. At least without bodyguards coming up and dragging them away." Simone gave a small laugh. Peter looked down to his shoes. He looked back up at Simone, who was smiling at him, a twinkle in her eye. "You look very nice, Simone."

Simone's smile widened. "Thank you. I can tell you're not just being nice."

Peter's own smile grew. He looked to the side out of embarrassment. He couldn't get distracted. Mohinder said Peter needed to keep his mind clear. Mohinder said that in this big a crowd, the chances of finding the next partner would be much higher. What Mohinder said was not registering at that moment. Not while this pretty, charming, seductive, intelligent--

"Simone!" Simone turned at the sound of her name. The man who called out to her came up, snaked an arm around Simone's waist. "I was wondering where you had run off to." Peter felt his smile melt away when he saw Simone twist her neck and give the man behind her a kiss on the lips. "What, you think I was going to find some guy and hide in a broom closet with him?"

The man chuckled, then noticed Peter. "Oh, hi man. Are you enjoying the exhibit?"

Peter nodded, a little stunned as his mind kept processing this new information.

Simone gestured to Peter. "Isaac, this is Peter Petrelli, the guy I gave those tickets to. Peter, this is Isaac Mendez, the artist and genius behind this whole shindig."

"I can't take all the credit, baby. You're the one who set up the thing." Isaac looked up at Peter. "Simone said you were given two tickets." Peter nodded. "So...where's your date?"

Peter looked around. Where did Mohinder go? "Well, uh..." At that moment, Peter's phone rang. "Uh, sorry. I'll be right back." Peter quickly walked away to a less-crowded area and took out his cell phone. "Hello?"

"_Any luck?_" Mohinder asked.

Peter blew his bangs out of his face. "No not really." Peter sighed. "I wish I knew who I was looking for."

"_I wish I did too._"

Peter played with the hem of his shirt. "Well, you knew what happened all those years ago. Certainly, you would know what they would look like. I mean, how else would you have found me, known I was the right guy."

Mohinder was silent. He sighed. "_I told you before: I knew only after I saw your name in the newspaper. After that, I just called to talk to you and be certain._"

"But how did _you know_?"

"_I told you! Keep your mind clear. Keep focused and think about nothing else but the reason you are here._" Mohinder sighed. "_I just called to check up. Call me when you've found something. I'll do the same for you._"

"Okay. Talk to you later." Peter hung up. He looked back to where Simone and Isaac were still standing, in each other's arms, talking to each other. Peter shook his head and took a deep breath. Then, he walked over to them, smiling. "Sorry guys. The person I brought along called and said that he needed to go back home for a little while. He didn't say how long so, do you think I could stay with you guys? I mean, I don't know what's what in here and, well..."

"Sure" Simone agreed. "That sound good with you?"

Peter was sure Simone didn't care whether or not Isaac said it was okay or not, she had already said yes and she didn't seem like the kind of woman to bend to other's will. Still, Isaac shrugged and said it wouldn't bother him. Peter hoped it didn't. Even though a little part of him wanted to hate Isaac for being Simone's boyfriend, really, really hate him with a deep and fiery passion, Peter found he couldn't. Something about him somehow made it impossible. He wondered why for about a minute, then successfully shook it from his mind. He needed to focus on his mission: find the Sailor Scouts. Don't focus on why he should hate Isaac, don't focus on Simone in the Sailor Moon costume; just think about the box, his mission. Peter wasn't sure what would tip him off about the others, but he could tell that, like Mohinder, he would know when he saw them.

One by one, Simone and Isaac took Peter and whoever else wanted to join on a little tour of the paintings. Peter was only half paying attention. He wanted to listen to whoever was talking, but also look into the crowd, see who might be the right person. No luck. Every so often, Peter closed his eyes and took a deep breath, so as to clear his thoughts. It normally worked for a few seconds, a minute at most, but in the end, he was distracted by something like the smell of someone's cologne or how ugly the wig of the lady next to him was. And did she have a dog in her purse? Poor dog. Stuck with some fat old lady whose hair looked like it'd been chewed on. Hm...maybe it has...

Peter closed his eyes and breathed again, but that damn cologne hit him again.

_Damn it!_ Peter thought. He looked around. He needed to get out of here. Away from all these distracting people. Peter made sure that Simone and Isaac were looking away, and made his way through the little crowd.

Peter looked at his watch. Three hours. He was surprised that he had been here for three hours already. Three hours and only one call from Mohinder made...he doesn't know how long ago. Peter walked down one hallway, looking around at the different paintings. He could tell there were less people. Considerably less, in fact. Where there were once dozens of people crammed against the white-wash walls, there were now only the few die-hard fans. Peter could see the paintings better now, could really appreciate them. These in this hall were not as bloody, not as dark and foreboding. These paintings were beautiful, just beautiful. Light colors, light touches of the brushes Isaac held. Peter was amazed. Isaac was a true artist.

As Peter's eyes scanned the various masterpieces, one caught his eye. The young man stopped, blinking at it. He moved up to it, entranced. The canvas was covered in mostly white, a bright light and dress containing the colors. The backround was deep blue, almost black. Like it was a night sky or even space. He stared into the center of the white light and...felt something. Felt warm, safe, but also afraid. His arms began to tingle, starting at his fingers and moving at a snail's pace up his arms until they reached his shoulders. Peter's head cocked to the side, his mouth hanging open slightly. He heard crying. Not like if there was someone right there, right next to him, but he could still hear the crying.

"She's sad" Peter whispered.

"You think so?" Peter didn't turn around to face Isaac after he said that. "I think she's hopeful."

"Hopeful of what?" Peter asked.

"Hopeful of what might come afterwards." Isaac touched the side of the canvas lonvingly. "When I painted her, I tried to make her hopeful. The light of hope she's holding, holding high so that anyone can see it. She wants people to know of her hope. She wants to spread it, but doesn't know how."

"Maybe that's why she's sad" Peter responded. "She can't spread the hope she wants others to see."

Isaac was silent a moment, but when he did speak, it was following a single laugh. "Interesting way of seeing things, man."

Peter smiled. "Well, black sheep like me often do." Peter looked to his left, where Isaac stood, hands clasped behind his back, eyes focused on the masterpiece. Peter's smile dissappeared.

The image had been brief, gone in a blink of the eye, but what Peter saw was enough.

A faint outline of white, supposedly covering Isaac's body rather than the clothes he was already wearing. Peter didn't have time to make out the color of either skirt of bow or the gem in the gold tiara that was so much like his own, but that didn't matter either. Mohinder could figure out that parts. Peter just needed to call him and tell him the exciting news.

Isaac turned to Peter, but his eyes traveled somewhere else, face becoming pale and fear collecting in his eyes. Peter turned around, wondering what was making Isaac act this way. He backed a step when the looming lizard-like creature's sliver of a tongue slipped out and then drew back quickly into its mouth. "Holy shit" Isaac whispered.

"Isaac, run!" Peter said, putting his hand against Isaac's chest. Isaac nodded, turned around and ran like hell. The creature's tongue darted out, this time stretching out far to capture Isaac with it.

Isaac felt the dry, soft tongue wrap around his waist, tug him back and off his feet. The artist kicked and struggled, but kept tightly in place. The creature brought Isaac up to its face, looked at him with one eye, then the other. Isaac was finding it hard to breathe as the beast's rancid breath wafted into his face. Isaac looked away, trying to not vomit on the ground. He caught sight of Peter a few feet away, a golden circle in his hand. "Moon Prism Power, Make-up!" Peter shouted. Isaac wondered what the hell he was doing, then he saw the pinkish ribbons escape the compact and surround Peter's body, making his clothes dissappear and replacing them with a white leotard, red ribbon (compact in the middle), white elbow-length gloves, a golden tiara with a red gem, red boots, and a blue mini-skirt. "Wh-What the..." he murmured, confused and disoriented. Did the nasty lizard breath make him see hallucinations?

"I am," possible-hallucination-Peter said, one hand on his hip, the other in a thumbs-up pointing at himself, "Sailor Moon!" Peter's pose shifted, the side of his body now visible and hands now pointing at the lizard creature. "And in the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

The creature's head tilted to the side, tail wagging like a curious dog.

Peter ran up to the creature, staring defiantly at the thing. He jumped up, tilting his body so that and outstretched foot was directed at the monster. "Sailor Moon Kick!" Peter attack, which was admittedly very lame, deflected off the shell-covered stomach and sent him sliding and sprawling across the hardwood floor. Isaac could hear Peter grunt in pain as he got to his feet. Peter charged towards the beast again, ready to attack, but only succeeded in getting kicked in the stomach, being thrown even further away than he had been before.

Isaac dug a hand in his pocket, pulling out the one thing any New York native should have. Isaac flipped the blade of his knife and, in one effortless slash, cut the tongue in half. The creature screamed in pain, blood gushing down from both halves of the tongue, spraying some paintings and soaking Isaac almost completely through with the foul-smelling black liquid. Isaac crawled away, towards Peter, who was starting to get up. "Dude...dude! Are you okay?"

Peter held onto his stomach and waved at Isaac. "I'm fine, really. Just run! Get out of here. Get everyone out, so it doesn't hurt them." Isaac nodded. He moved towards the bend in the hall, looking back to make sure Peter was up and ready to fight before leaving him alone. Once Peter was on his feet, Isaac turned his back and ran as fast as he could.

The lizard-thing stared at Peter, its limp tongue creating waterfalls of blood to fall to the floor from its mouth. The thing took a few steps forward, towards Peter. Peter backed up, not sure what to do with it. Obviously, kicking and punching it wouldn't work. And he didn't have any other attacks that he knew of...

"Peter!" Peter glanced to his right, just long enough to see Mohinder run up, then stop in his tracks. When Peter looked back at the monster, its arm was in the air, ready to smash the thin little man like if he was a sand castle. Peter ducked out of the way, towards Mohinder, and the stupid thing didn't realize where he had gone, giving Peter enough time to talk to Mohinder.

"What's up?" Peter asked, huffing and puffing.

Mohinder pointed to the lizard-thing that was currently looking in the wrong direction. "Wh-What is that thing?"

Peter blinked at it before returning to Mohinder. "A monster. Listen, the next guy, the next partner, its Isaac Mendez. The artist Simone was featuring here."

Mohinder didn't look away from the monster. "Are you sure?"

Peter nodded, staring at Mohinder's face. "I'm positive. I saw him." Mohinder looked at Peter. "I saw him in a Sailor Scout uniform. He's the person we're looking for."

Mohinder smiled. "Good. I'm glad to hear that." The monster shrieked. Mohinder and Peter looked to see it looking right at them, sauntering over. "Now what do we do about that thing?"

"I don't know. Do I have any powers that you forgot to mention? You seem to have a habbit of leaving out important information like that."

Mohinder was silent for a moment, ignoring the comment. He snapped his fingers. "Yes! Yes you do!"

The monster threw its arm at the two men again. "Then tell me!" Peter yelled after dodging and ending up in the original pool of blood.

Mohinder pushed himself against the wall. Apparently, he looked--or smelled, he couldn't tell what this stupid beast was doing--like a nice meal to the lizard monster. "Moon Tiara Action. You can use your tiara as a weapon. Like a frisbee!"

Peter got onto his feet, slipping a little in the blood. He took off the gold tiara, smearing it with the black blood the beast had shed. Peter took a deep breath, then focused on the monster. He raised the tiara in one hand, focusing his power on it. "Moon...Tiara..." The tiara was glowing now, levitating an inch above Peter's fingertips. Peter bent his arm back and, just threw it just like a frisbee, shouting "Action!" as he did. The glowing sliver of golden power flew through the air, slicing the monster clean through.

It let one hideous screech before turning into a pile of gray dust on the floor. Peter smiled and stood regularly. "W-Wow..." Peter whispered.

Mohinder was on his feet, by Peter's side. "We should wait until later for celebrating. We need to get you cleaned and then get to Isaac. If that monster was sent to kill him, then he's in great peril!"

Peter nodded, his eyes still holding a faraway look to them. "Yeah. We should." He pressed the compact and returned to normal, albeit a bloodier version of normal. Peter jerked his head towards the door. "A quick stop at your place then we get going to Isaac's."

(----------)

Simone watched as her boyfriend paced around his loft, a white towel slowly darkening the more he wiped his hair and face on it, washing away the rest of the blood that some alledged monster shed. Simone knew what Isaac was saying was true--and was pretty pissed at Eden for even allowing that thing to attack Isaac. Seriously, if she was going to make up for not killing Celeste yet she had to be a little less sloppy. That or get on with the killing of Celeste. She didn't seem to find that as important as flirting with that Indian boy she lived nearby.

"Isaac, I'm sure there was a monster," Simone said, making sure she sounded doubtful.

"There _was_. And the guy, Peter Petrelli, he turned into some crossdresser and there were ribbons and..." Isaac pulled a loose gray sweatshirt over his head. "I'm sure you think that I started taking the drugs again, don't you?" Isaac turned a cold eye on Simone, which made her shiver. "Well, I didn't. I haven't even touched the goddamn stuff in over a month."

"I'm glad to hear that" Simone said truthfully. "Though, this could be a long-term effect. Hallucinations I mean. I hear that when prompted, former LSD addicts have episodes."

"What would have prompted a ten-foot-tall lizard to start attacking me and Peter to turn into a girl?" Isaac held up the dirty towel. "And the blood. There's no way you can explain that way, is there?"

Simone sighed. She walked up to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around him. "I believe you, okay. Just...why would that happen?"

Isaac took a minute before answering, but was cut off by a knock on the door. He rolled his eyes and left Simone's arms. He walked up the stairs and opened the door, a little surprised that Peter Petrelli and some Indian man were standing there. Peter turned from arguing with the Indian man to Isaac. He lifted a hand amiably and in a semblance of a wave. "Uh, hi, Isaac. I'm Peter. We met earlier."

Isaac nodded. "Yeah. You're the freak in the skirt."

Peter looked at Mohinder, who was not looking at anyone at that moment. Peter looked back to Isaac. "Uh, yeah. I'm the freak in the skirt. Would you mind if we talk to you about what happened earlier today?"

Isaac nodded and stepped back from the door to let Peter and his friend in. Isaac walked down to Simone, who was looking both interested and confused. "See, more proof" Isaac whispered.

Simone nodded. "Yeah. You three can talk about it together. I'm going to go home." Simone walked up to Isaac and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she turned to leave, walking up to the door, her eyes meeting those of the Indian man's. Simone saw a sort of fire in them. After leaving the loft, she would decide that the fire was hatred, but at that moment, it completely threw her off because, even though it was in his eyes, the fire seemed to not be his.

After Simone left, Peter began speaking while the Indian man began digging through a bag he had brought. "Isaac, we might not have much time before one of those things comes back for us, so listen carefully." Peter put a hand on Isaac's shoulder and leaned in a little closer. In a hurried whisper, Peter said to Isaac, "You are apart of a superhero group called the Sailor Scouts."

Isaac hesitated a little. "The Sailor Scouts?" he repeated.

Peter could hear the disbelief in his tone and decided to explain further despite it. "Yes. You me and two others can transform into superheros and use the abilities that come with our transformations to defeat this evil that is trying to destroy the world." Peter looked to Mohinder, who gave him a smile and a nod, telling him to go on. Peter turned back to Isaac. "Those things from before might be back any minute. As long as you don't know about your powers, then you will be vulnerable to whatever they try to do."

Isaac pursed his lips before speaking. "I fared pretty well against that thing that came to the gallery. A lot better than you did, if you remember."

Peter sighed. He opened his mouth to speak, but the sound of glass shattering stopped him.

All three men looked to the window, which had been shattered and the glass was now strewn all over the floor. They didn't move. Nothing happened for a minute, which made them all the more apprehensive. Then, they saw a green and scaly arm grip onto the window sill. Isaac backed up, away from Peter, who stood still. "Mohinder" Peter whispered, "get Isaac out of the room and ready for battle."

Mohinder nodded, pulling on Isaac's sweatshirt sleeve. Isaac looked to Mohinder, then the window, frightened when three more scaly arms and two tongues became visible. He let Mohinder tug him into the bathroom and then shut the door just as Peter was taking out his compact. Inside the little bathroom, they heard Peter transform and a fight ensue. Isaac tried to see what was happening through the frosted glass, but everything was too distorted for him to see anything other than blurry colors and vague shapes. He turned to Mohinder. "We have to do something. He could barely fight off one of those things, how is going to get rid of two?"

Mohinder nodded. "I know. Being Sailor Moon makes Peter very powerful, but this is the second battle he's fought in the one and a half weeks we've known each other." Mohinder grasped Isaac's upper arms and turned him around. "Stay still while I figure out which Scout you are."

"What are you going to do to figure that out?" Isaac asked.

Mohinder didn't answer. Instead, he stared at Isaac, eyes becoming far away and foggy. His breathing slowed, at one point Isaac thought he had stopped breathing completely. Then, Mohinder's eyes closed. One dark hand lifted and pressed to Isaac's chest. Isaac looked down at the hand, then at Mohinder's face. What the hell was going on? Isaac heard a crash from outside and Peter's cry of pain. The feeling of Mohinder's hand on his chest dissappeared. Isaac turned back to Mohinder, who was opening a wooden box and pulling something out of it. A red wand with a star at the top and the male symbol in the middle. "What is this?" Isaac asked.

"That is the object you use to transform into Sailor Mars" Mohinder exlained quickly. "Just shout 'Mars Power, Make-up' to transform and your attack is 'Fire Soul.' You point at the monster and shout this and a fireball comes out of your fingers, so aim carefully." Mohinder opened the door and pushed Isaac out. "Now go." Mohinder shut the door the second Isaac was out and leaned against it. He opened his closed hand and looked down in it, enjoying the sight of a little red marble that sat there.

(----------)

Peter hit the wall and slid down it, coughing. He saw the bathroom door open out of the corner of his eye, but didn't seem to acknowledge it until he heard Isaac's voice shout out the words, "Mars Power, Make-up!" That's when Peter turned his head towards Isaac, witnessing the curl of flames that ran down the hand that was holding the red wand, slowly engulfing the artist's body. The lizard-thing stared at the firey man, tongues twitching from one side to the other. After what seemed like forever, the fire dissappeared, flowing to Isaac's chest where it formed a red gem in the center of a purple bow. The mini skirt was also red and he wore red pumps. The gem in the tiara was also red. The rest--gloves, leotard, etc.--were almost exactly like the Sailor Moon costume.

Peter struggled to get on his feet, but was quickly helped up Isaac, who had noticed. "Thank you" Peter whispered when he was fully on his feet. Isaac nodded. He looked at the monster. "What are we going to do about that thing?" Isaac asked.

"Fight it" Peter supplied. "That's really the only thing we can do with it."

Isaac nodded. He pointed at the lizard-monster, which was staring at them with one big, round eye. "Fire Soul!" Isaac shouted. He felt the tip of his finger prickle and tingle, then burn. Suddenly, a small lick of flame appeared on his finger, but as soon as it was there, it was flying across the air, at the monster. It shrieked when the fire touched its body, feeding off the scales and the shell. Peter smiled. He reached up for his tiara and pulled it off. Just like he did before, Peter bent his arm and threw his tiara at it. "Moon Tiara Action!" The monster yet again was split in two, then reduced to a pile of ashes.

"Good," Isaac said, relieved. "Now where is the other one?"

Peter looked around. "I don't know. The first one had me--"

Peter and Isaac went flying, pain radiating from their backs as something hit them from behind. They skidded on the floor, stopping in front of an easel. Isaac groaned and held onto his stomach as Peter used his shaky arms to sit up and look at the monster. The thing began to saunted up to them, mouth open and salivating. The monster shrieked, almost mockingly, at the two men. Peter reached for his tiara, about a few inches away from his fingertips. His eyes switched between the monster and the tiara. The monster lifted its arm and...

A golden stream zipped into the room from outside, piercing the monster in the eye. It screamed for a moment, then fell back and onto its shell, turning into dust, turning to dust as it did. The golden stream went zipping through the window, back to where ever it had come from. Peter huffed and puffed for a moment, hearing Isaac ask, "What was that" before finally blacking out.

(----------)

Eden was sitting on the edge of a roof, chin resting on her bent knee, white-gloved fingers gripping the side of the building. She heard the _clack-clack_ of Simone's pumps, but did not acknowledge the woman. Instead, she let the two of them sit or stand in the cold night air. Simone's sigh after a minute of the silent stand-off let Eden know that Simone was backing down, too eager to know the information that Eden had gathered and use it as her own. "You shouldn't have allowed that...lizard to attack Isaac."

"He's one of them" Eden said simply. "I was told to kill the Sailor Scouts."

"And Celeste" Simone added. Eden was silent. Simone sighed again. "Kill Celeste or I will tell--"

"You'll tell on me?" Eden asked. She scoffed Simone's threat. "How mature, Simone. And here I thought you were a classier whore."

"You have to kill Celeste or--"

"I don't have to kill her!" Eden said, finally turning her head to Simone. "I have a plan. If you'd just trust me with the mission _I_ was commissioned with, then you will see that what I have planned is going to work." Eden turned back to the city. "I know it will."

Simone stood silent, then dissappeared, leaving Eden alone with her thoughts and her plans.

* * *

_Hmmm...who is Celeste? Hmmm..._

_Anyway, I hope you liked. Sorry if it was really long. There was just so much to put in here!_

_Review, please!_


	4. Chapter 3: The Heart's Poison

_Hurray! Another update for PGSP! _

_Y'know, I've gotta say, I like the speculation some of you are putting into your reviews. I wanna see more of it!_

_And now, a special intro segment, cause I really want to say something to this one reviewer (don't worry, it'll be nice!)_

_**sakuuya:**_

_Ah, yes. Everyone says that they thought they would have masculine fukus. But, really, wouldn't that take the appeal out of the story? Imagining men in skirts (especially with two of the upcoming Senshi. Hee hee...) is probably the best part of this story ("mini-skirts of DOOM!"). And I'll tell you now, Sylar is not BBEG. But Beryl drag...hee hee. That needs to be drawn. No, Sylar's part in this series (cause I've decided to take this through the entire Sailor Moon series) has already been chosen. Hell, it'd been chosen before I even chose Sailor Jupiter. And Simone was chosen because I absolutely fuckin' hated her. She was annoying and a whore and I cheered when she died. (Note, I like Eden and Candice.) _

_Well, that's it for my happy rant. (Goddamn M-key...) Please enjoy chapter three (technically four) of Pretty Guardian Sailor Peter! HIIII-YAAAAH!_

**ac-the-brain-supreme does not own Heroes or Sailor Moon. As someone on LJ once said, "Minors don't own anything."**

* * *

Eden held two phials in each one of her hands. One was filled with a neon green liquid, the other a bubbly citrus one. She put each one in a different pocket and turned around, ready to leave her apartment and make a visit over to the one across the hall. When she passed a mirror, she stopped and looked at it. Eden smiled and played with her hair, making it neat and proper. She checked her make-up, deciding that her lips weren't the right shade of natural, so she took out a lipstick and applied a fresh coat. Eden smiled, completely satysified with her features, and walked out the door. 

(----------)

Peter was insistent that Isaac come with him to Mohinder's apartment. Isaac didn't understand why, other than Peter wanted to make him feel welcome into the team, which he didn't really need to do. But it was a nice sentiment. Especially when Peter waited patiently until Isaac was done the painting he had been working on when Peter walked in. Isaac, admittedly, wasn't very used to people watching him paint or sketch; up till, and even after, Isaac's first art show, he had believed that what he created was too personal for anyone's eyes other than his own. That feeling had diminished and focused on only the creation of the paintings, sometimes to the point that Isaac would demand whoever was in the room, even if it was Simone, to get out. But, whether out of politeness or just not caring at that moment, Isaac allowed Peter to watch.

When it was done, Isaac turned to Peter, who was looking with shining eyes. He looked to Isaac, a smile on his pretty face. "What?" Peter asked.

Isaac shrugged. "Nothing." Isaac turned around completely and walked towards Peter. "So, what do you think?"

"Of the painting?"

"No, of the sky being blue."

Peter laughed. Isaac smield as well. Peter walked forward, looking intently at the picture. It was rather pretty. It was an angel, wings spread far out, arms crossed over her chest so as not to offend whoever looked, blond hair and realistic white feathers flowing around her, standing out against the red backround. "I think it's beautiful." Peter turned back. "What's it supposed to mean?"

Isaac shrugged on a jean jacket and took off the headband he wore when he painted. "Does there have to be a meaning behind her?" Isaac looked at the painting. "Can't I just paint something just to paint?"

Peter looked away, a little embarrassed. "Of course. You are a painter. I just thought that everything that painters painted has a reason behind it."

Isaac shrugged. "It's okay. It's a common misconception." Isaac jerked his head to the door. "Let's get going. Mohinder is probably waiting for us." Peter nodded and followed his new teammate.

The two walked down the steet in complete silence. Peter's hands were stuck in his pocket, the right one grasped around the compact. It seemed to buzz, more than usual. Maybe it was because Isaac, another Sailor Scout, was nearby. Peter blinked. A thought struck him. What if the compact could sense the prsence of other Sailor Scouts? If it could, than he could easily pick them out in a crowd. Or, at least figure out if they are nearby him in a crowd. Peter couldn't help but smile at the idea as he and Isaac got on the subway that would take them to the stop closest to Mohinder's. Isaac seemed to notice Peter's happiness and asked, "What are you so happy about?"

Peter looked up at him, still smiling, hair hanging in front of one of his eyes. "Nothing."

Isaac looked to the other people around them. For a New York subway car, it wasn't all that crowded. There were still enough people that there were would overhear them talking if at a normal volume. So Isaac leaned close and whispered to Peter, "What do you think that light last night was?"

Peter shrugged. "I don't know. But it sure as hell was helpful."

"Do you think it could be another Sailor Scout?" Isaac asked, a little anxiously. "We can't be the only ones. I saw the inside of that box Mohinder has, there were three in there, including the one I got."

Peter shook his head. "Mohinder said we were only looking for three more Scouts, so I don't think--"

"Yeah, _looking_ for three more teammembers, two now that you've found me. That doesn't mean there aren't already, like, twenty of them."

"If there were more, than Mohinder would have told us!" Peter said loudly. He looked around, wondering if there was anyone reacting to what he said. When the balding man with the newspaper and the teenage girl with purple Mardi Gras beads sitting and texting on her Sidekick or whatever she was holding didn't look up, Peter turned back to Isaac. "I trust Mohinder. If he says that there are only two others, I'm going to assume that there are only two more."

Isaac shook his head. "Man, you need to stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Trusting Mohinder so much!" Isaac threw a hand up. "Has he explained anything to you?" Peter opened his mouth to respond, but Isaac stopped him before he could speak. "Anything other than the absolutely necessary?"

Peter thought about that. What Mohinder had told Isaac last night, about the Sailor Scouts, about how Mohinder found the box, about how he found Peter, that was all he had told Peter. The only thing that Mohinder hadn't told Isaac was how to look for other Scouts, but that seemed a little pointless at that time. Peter looked to the gray metal of the floor. When he really thought about it, Mohinder hadn't really told him anything that wasn't necessary at that moment or in the immediate future. But what he had told him was important. Though, just because it was important, didn't mean that it wasn't related to him because that event or moment or whatever called for it.

Isaac seemed to understand this silence as a signal of defeat, and so changed the subject quickly. "So, do you have a girlfriend?"

Peter looked up at Isaac quickly, blushing a little. That seemed so random a question. Why would Isaac want to know? What right did he have to know? Peter looked at the ground again, then the door, then back at Isaac, who had been staring at him the whole time. Isaac gave Peter a smile. "I understand, man. No shame in saying it."

Peter pushed his hair back again, sighing. "I know, but...that seemed like a personal question."

Isaac shrugged. "We're going to be working together, so we might as well learn about each other. Least, that's what I thought we should do." Isaac shrugged. "You don't want to talk, that's fine with me, bro. Just make it easier for me to trust you, is all."

Peter stared at Isaac, then straight in front of him. The two were silent the rest of the ride to Mohinder's apartment.

(----------)

"You do know that _you're_ the guest, don't you Eden?" Mohinder asked.

Eden smiled kindly and warmly. She turned to the two cups of tea she was pouring. "I know, but you deserve to be spoiled..." Eden slipped out the green phial and stared at it, the glass feeling cold in her hand. She squeezed the cork top and thought for a moment.

"Now why do you say that?" Mohinder asked.

Eden smiled. She loved his accent. It made everything sound so formal, so important. Eden felt her bottom lip tremble when she pulled the stopper out. "You don't seem to do anything for yourself. You've been in the country, what, a year, and you haven't even done stupid touristy things, like anyone should do whenever they're in a new country. And I barely see anyone other than me come in and out of your apartment." Eden poured all of the green liquid into one of the teacups, then a little bit more tea.

"Well, I don't really want more company than I need." Eden watched the green liquid mix colors and become the perfect cup of tea. "And from how much you come over, I guess I don't really need anyone else but you."

Eden felt a knot form in her throat at those words. "No one's ever said that to me before" Eden whispered. Her words were not heard by the Indian man across the room, and she preferred it that way. Letting him know how she felt was the last thing Eden wanted. Because if she failed her mission and Mohinder found out what she did... Eden blocked the thought from her mind. She couldn't think of that now. If she did, she would break down, cause Mohinder worry about her, and then she would spill more than that he made her once-cold heart jump like a hyper grasshopper.

Eden picked up the tray, smiling widely as she brought it to Mohinder. Mohinder stood up and met her, blinding teeth showing with that beautiful smile. Eden kept moving forward, wondering if it was by instinct or because she didn't want to be reprimanded. Mohinder picked up the fake tea and took one long drink. When he finally took the cup from his lips, Eden saw that it was more than half gone. She raised her eyebrows. "Wow. You must have been...really thirsty."

Mohinder nodded. "Yes I was." Mohinder sat down. "Thank you, I really needed it."

Eden nodded and sat the tray down, picking up the other tea cup. She looked up at Mohinder, whose eyes were already beginning to dim. Eden's eyes went to the floor as she began to sip from her cup. Mohinder leaned a little forward, closer to Eden. Their eyes met again, and Eden could tell that he was seeing past whatever facade she had constructed. Whether it was kindly neighbor, nothing-is-wrong, or what else she had buried in her, it was slowly, painfully torn away from her. Eden looked into Mohinder's eyes again. The poison was going to take full effect in three...two...one...

Mohinder fell out of his chair, onto the floor. Eden dropped her cup and got on her knees. "Mohinder?" Did he fall on his head? Did he hurt something? Could he still hear her? Eden grabbed her neighbor's shoulders and lifted him. "Mohinder? Are you still with me Mohinder?" There was no response. Eden bit her lower lip. "Mohinder, if you can hear me and understand me, please blink." Mohinder's eyes closed, but didn't open back up. Eden laid the man on his back and leaned over him. She rested her ear against his chest. The heart was beating, albeit slowly, but nothing else. Eden sat back up. She hoisted Mohinder into her arms and half-dragged, half-carried him to the nearby couch. She laid him on his back and folded his hands on one another. She propped his head and feet and ran her knuckles down his scruffy face.

"I'm really sorry Mohinder" Eden whispered, her hand running through some black curls. "I wish I didn't have to...but I have to kill the Sailor Scouts. If not...then it's Celeste and...and I'm really sorry."

Mohinder didn't say anything.

(----------)

Peter and Isaac got to the apartment and knocked on the door, surprised to see that it was unlocked. Peter turned to Isaac, who was looking back at Peter. "That's not safe" Isaac said, gesturing to the door.

Peter shrugged. "He's from India. I think they're pacifistic there." Peter opened the door the rest of the way and walked in.

"Yeah, but isn't New York supposed to be like the murder capital of the United States?" Isaac asked, walking inside and noticing the darkness, the walls of books, and the relative cheapness of the old furniture.

"No, I think that's Los Angeles. Or Baltimore or something." Peter walked further into the apartment. There was a kettle on the stove as well as a used teabag someone didn't have a chance to throw away. A few mugs were sitting on the counter and a spoon sitting in one of them. Peter's gut told him there was something wrong. Mohinder would have come out and greeted them by now. Peter turned his head around, seeing Mohinder lying on the couch in the next room over. Peter walked quickly up to his seemingly asleep friend, Isaac following him.

Isaac stood silent, behind Peter, as the man got onto his knees and pressed his fingers against Mohinder's neck, looking at his watch as he did. "His heartbeat is too slow" Peter announced after a minute. Peter leaned his head over Mohinder's mouth, eyes growing. "He's not breathing either." Peter got on his feet. "Quick, call 9-1-1."

Isaac nodded and walked back into the kitchen, looking for the hand-held. It was standing up in its holster in the kitchen. Isaac took it out and turned it over so that the numbers were facing him. Before he pressed them, though, he read the little yellow Post-It and the scratchy-scrawly letters that were written on it. Isaac ran to the other room, seeing Peter still bent over Mohinder, giving him CPR. Isaac's eye twitched, not fully understanding why. Peter looked to Isaac. "Did you call?" Isaac shook his head. "Why?!" Peter yelled. "He's not breathing!"

"We need to get to the roof" Isaac said. He handed the Post-It to Peter, who quickly scanned the short message.

_There is a cure. Come to the roof, ASAP._

Peter looked up at Isaac. "You think he'll be alright?"

"We can get this guy quick" Isaac said, pointing at the Post-It.

Peter nodded. "Then let's."

(----------)

Peter and Isaac had wondered whether they should transform before going to the roof, but decided against it. There were a few more floors left to trek and they didn't want anyone to see them in their costumes. The mother with the five-year-old boy they passed on the way up was probably glad about their wise decision-making. Finally, after five more flights of stairs, they breathlessly got up to the roof. Peter looked around them. It was already getting dark, a cold wind making him shiver.

"Where do you think he's at?" Isaac asked. Peter shrugged.

"Normally..." the two men looked behind them where a pretty young brunette stood on top the the door that lead to the stairs, hand on her hip and the other holding a gun. "The bad guys are normally right behind you."

"Give us the cure, now!" Peter demanded.

The girl shook her head. "I don't think so." The girl sat down, crossing her legs Indian-style. "I want to go back to my boss and tell him that I did a little good in the world."

"By doing what?" Isaac asked. "And who are you?"

The girl cocked her head to the side. "Ah, so you are the gentleman of the duo." The girl pushed some of her hair behind her ear, even though there was little to push back. "My name is Eden, and I am here to kill the two of you."

"How is that doing good?" Peter asked.

"And what makes you think we'll just let you kill us?" Isaac inquired further.

Eden shook her head. She played with the gem that was in the center of a choker she had put on after drugging Mohinder. "Just hurry up and transform now."

"Fine" Peter said. He and Isaac pulled out their items needed to transform. "Moon Prism Power, Make-up!"

"Mars Power, Make-up!"

Eden couldn't help but be impressed with the show. The delicate ribbons dancing so closely to the bright and dangerous flames. She swore that at some point the fire would catch the ribbons, but no matter how seductively close they came to each other, they never touched, they never combusted together. Eden felt herself begin to relax. It was so pretty.

The fire and ribbons dissappeared, and in their places were Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars, standing side-by-side and doing matching poses.

"I am Sailor Moon!" Peter announced unabashedly.

"And I am Sailor Mars!" Isaac shouted, though not as loudly as Peter.

"And in the name of all that is good..."

"...We will punish you!"

Eden blinked several times, then smiled kindly. That was almost cute. They had a battle cry. "Right...anyway." Eden pulled out the phial with the orange liquid, holding it like it was worth more than the hope diamond. "This is the cure. All you have to do to get to get it from me before I kill you." Eden put the phial back. "Is that simple enough for you two? I would assume those tiaras and tight little outfits would cut some circulation off to your brains."

Peter was looking angry, but Isaac appeared ready to bite Eden's head off. Eden smiled at the look. She made herself comfortable and played with the gem on her choker again.

"You have to get down here to fight us!" Peter shouted.

Eden looked Peter over. She turned her eyes to Isaac. "Sailor Mars," Eden said, her voice dropping an octive, causing the air around Isaac to shiver, "wouldn't you like to do me a favor?"

Isaac hesitated, then, monotonously, "What kind of favor?"

"Is--...I mean, Mars!" Peter shouted.

"I would absolutely love it if you killed Sailor Moon for me" Eden continued, ignoring Peter and his shouting. Isaac stood there, staring blindly up at Eden. Peter could see Isaac's arms shaking. Eden never blinked as she said, "Sailor Mars, I want you to kill Sailor Moon. Now."

Peter didn't see Isaac turn and push him up against a wall, hands gripping his throat like a vice. Instead, he felt the pressure almost crush his windpipe, the air whoosh past him, the hard concrete pressing into his back. Peter opened his mouth wide, hearing his shuddering gasps somehow make their way past Isaac's fingers and into his lungs. It was barely enough, and with the panic making his blood rush, Peter knew that in maybe one, two minutes time he would be completely unconscious and vulnerable. Peter briefly wondered if he would return to his normal clothes after being killed. He hoped so.

"Mars" Peter rasped. He was clawing at Isaac's gloves. No use. Isaac's eyes were cold, distant, and conveyed his hypnotised state. "Mars" Peter tried again. It was getting harder to breathe, harder to speak, and things were becoming blurry. "I...saac!" Peter tried finally, kicking Isaac in the groin. Isaac's hands fell away as he fell to the ground, holding onto the pained area of his body.

"Sh...shit, man. What...the...hell was that for?" Isaac gasped out in pain.

"Sorry, you were choking me." Peter helped Isaac stand back up.

"I...was?" Isaac asked, surprised. Peter nodded.

"Dammit...how come you two had to be boys?" Peter heard Eden whisper. Peter and Isaac looked up at where Eden once was, seeing that she was now gone. The turned around again and saw her standing on the edge of the roof. She was holding the cure in one hand, a gun in the other.

Peter let go of Isaac and stood tall. Isaac, still in pain, fell to the ground behind Peter. Peter looked behind him. "Can't you stand?"

Isaac shook his head. "No!"

"How hard did I kick you?"

"Very hard, bastard!"

Eden's brow furrowed. How big of a threat were these people? Sure, they were the Sailor Scouts, but if the leader antepenultimate leader couldn't manage to beat her...God, how inept were the other three? Eden sighed and lifted the phial. "Okay, since you two seem to be unable to do anything at the moment, how about the rules change?"

"No way!" Peter shouted. "Just because Isaac is out doesn't mean I am!" Peter leaned forward and charged for Eden.

Eden jumped out of the way, but not long before Peter swung a fist in the area where Eden had once been. Eden turned around and dodged, holding the phial close to her chest, Sailor Moon's foot slicing the air above her head. Eden rolled out of the way and pulled out a gun. She pointed it to Peter, who stopped walking. Eden wanted to pant, but didn't. She couldn't show weakness. She couldn't show that she was a little worried now. She had guessed that Sailor Moon would be persistent--he killed those lizards she'd mutated--but those were stupid lizards. She imagined that he wouldn't dare hit a girl.

Peter took the tiara off of his head, holding it in his right hand. "Moon Tiara..." the piece of jewelry began to glow and levitate, "...Power!" With a flick of his arm, the golden light shot at Eden. This time, she wasn't as lucky. Or, her gun wasn't as lucky. Eden had dodged, but the gun she had been holding was sliced in two. Eden stood straight, staring at Peter. "Not bad," she admitted. "I wouldn't have figured you would have the tenacity to attack a girl with the intent of killing her."

Peter kept quiet, but a twitch, subtle though not subtle enough, crossed his features. Eden blinked. "Wait, you don't intend to..." Eden smirked. She pulled out a blade and pressed it against Peter's throat. Peter fell onto his back, trying to get away from Eden. He could hear Isaac shout out "Sailor Moon!" when Eden sat on his waist, the knife pressed against his throat. "You can't always hope for a monster-of-the-day thing, idiot! There will be actual people who will acutally try to kill you, and if you want to do anything, you have to fight back. You have to kill them before they kill you, ya hear?" Eden's eyes sparkled with passion and collected tears. "You have to take out all those in your way to happiness and a long life. If not, they'll take you out and you'll end up dead or...or some cheap whore or something!"

Peter's eyes slid to the phial. He reached out for it, but Eden held it out of reach. She raised it above his head, holding it mockingly. Eden took out another knife, throwing it at Isaac, pinning his skirt to the ground and pinning him at an awkward angle. Eden looked back down at Peter. "Now say good-bye, Sailor Moon."

Peter felt the blade of the knife tip towards his throat, and a small pain could be felt. Peter held onto Eden's arm, trying to push it away, but the knife was still pressed against him. Peter took a deep breath and closed his eyes. This was it. The blade was slowly pushing itself deeper into his neck and...

Eden screamed out in pain, taking the knife away from Peter's throat. Peter opened his eyes when he felt something fall onto his chest, seeing the little phial. Peter quickly picked it up, then looked up at Eden. Eden was squinting at a building top to the west. Peter looked over as well, the setting sun making it hard to see. But the silhouette was still visible enough for him to make out the high-heels, large height, masculine legs, and mini-skirt.

"Sailor Venus..."

"Who?" Peter asked.

Eden stared at Peter like he was crazy. "You've never heard of Sailor Venus?"

Peter stared back up at Eden. He shook his head. Eden gave him a curious look before falling back, holding onto her nose. Peter looked behind him and saw Isaac standing there, though shakily. Isaac helped pull Peter to his feet. "You okay man?" Peter nodded, a little dazed, still. He held up the phial of orange liquid, smiling. Isaac nodded. "Good. I'll finish things up here. You get that down to Mohinder, now."

Peter nodded again, and ran off, pausing briefly to look for Sailor Venus, only see that he was already gone.

(----------)

Peter had been lucky to get down the stairs with no trouble. He was still getting used to high-heels and had discovered it was not very comfortable running in them. Peter was glad to see that nothing had changed in the apartment since he'd last been there. He did notice a clock. Twenty minutes. It had somehow been only twenty minutes since he and Isaac ran up to the roof to face Eden. Hopefully the same was for Mohinder.

It was.

Peter was quite obviously relieved to see that his friend was still in the unconscious state he was when he left him alone. Peter wondered what he was supposed to do with the liquid in the phial. Inject it, give it orally, rub it somewhere? Peter thought for a moment. Whatever Eden did, it had to have made it pass Mohinder without him noticing since there was no sign of struggle. Giving an injection while he's asleep and slipping it into his food were probably the most likely reasons. Then, in the middle of logical thinking, Peter's mind went "screw it!" and poured the contents of the phial into Mohinder's mouth, which he had to pry open. Peter stood up, looking at Mohinder, waiting for him to do something.

Peter stood tense and straight. Mohinder didn't move, which was making Peter increasingly more doubtful. What if that wasn't even the right cure? Did he do it wrong? What the hell was taking so long?!

Then, Peter saw Mohinder's chest begin to move. Peter felt the relief wash over him. He fell on his butt, sighing. Good. He's going to be okay. Peter heard the door open. Isaac must have finished off Eden. Good. What Eden had said, that he was going to eventually have to actually kill someone eventually, really got to him. He didn't need to kill anyone. Not all people were going to be stubborn like Eden. He could try and "convert" the people he faces. Not everything has to end with bloodshed. Peter pressed the gem in the bow and stood up, turning to the front room to see if Isaac was okay.

"Isaac?" Peter stood in the middle of the room for a moment, looking for the artist that was disturbingly not there. "Isaac, where are--"

Peter felt hands on his neck again. This time, instead of Isaac's broader, calloused hands, it was a pair of delicate, soft hands. Peter's back bent over one of the countertops that Eden was pushing him into. "So...his name is Isaac, huh?" Eden whispered. "Tell me, then. What's your real name? It'd make my life a little easier."

"Where's...Isaac?" Peter asked, holding onto Eden's wrists. They were hot and he could see the burn marks on them.

"He's having a nice nap on the roof." Eden pulled out a knife, one that had a little bit of blood already on it.

"Why do you want me dead?" Peter asked. "Other than the obvious I'm trying to stop you from destroying the world."

Eden was silent and still a moment, before saying, "Because if it's not you and Mars, then it's Celeste, and I couldn't do that." Eden's hands relaxed a little. "I can't kill her..."

"Who's Celeste?" Peter asked.

Eden gave a hard look. "If you don't already know, then I'm going to tell you." Eden raised the blade high over Peter's head. Peter closed his eyes and pursed his lips.

The two heard a long, monosyllabic moan come from the back room. Eden looked over her shoulder and Peter opened his eyes. They could hear the shifting of fabric on fabric, then a bang. Eden let go of Peter and held her hands over her mouth. "He...he's awake?" Eden asked.

Peter stood up. He heard a grunt, and then a groggy, "Eden?"

"Oh no..." Eden whispered. "Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Eden started walking backwards. She bumped into the counter, temporarily distracted. She looked around, then ran to the door, opening it and shutting it so quickly that Peter thought he had just imagined her leaving. Peter runs to the door, opens it. He can't let Eden get away, but when he looks into the hallway, she's not there.

(----------)

Mohinder was asleep again, this time in his room. Peter had taken him there before running up to the roof--damn those blisters growing on his feet!--to wake up and bring Isaac down to the apartment. As soon as he got there, the artist fell onto the couch and groaned, feeling sore. "God, man" he said, rubbing his closed eyes. "Who was that crazy bitch?"

Peter shrugged. "I dunno, but I think that she was scared of Mohinder."

Isaac looked at him. "How?"

"Because when he woke up, she got the hell out of here." Peter sat down next to Isaac. Peter leaned onto the arm of the couch, sighing.

"Who was that?" Isaac asked.

"Eden?"

"No. The guy who helped us." Isaac lazily slapped Peter's arm. "He kinda had the same outfit as us. You think he's a team mate?"

Peter shook his head. "I don't think so. Mohinder would've told us if there were any other Sailor Scouts."

Isaac rolled so that he was looking at Peter. Peter looked ready to fall asleep. Isaac wouldn't have been surprised. After what happened tonight. Though Isaac didn't want Peter to fall asleep. He wanted to beat into his head that Mohinder wasn't as trust worthy as he wanted the two of them to believe. Isaac kept quiet, watching Peter fall off into sleep. When he had, Isaac leaned forward, pressing his face into his hands. He stood up, looking down at Peter to make sure he hadn't woken him up. He hadn't. Peter was still asleep, head on the arm rest, left arm flung over, soft face completely peaceful. Isaac couldn't help but smile. He leaned down and brushed a stray hair out of Peter's eyes, then walked around Mohinder's apartment, looking for that box he Mohinder had when he first transformed into Sailor Mars.

(----------)

Eden was on her hands and knees, in front of her leader. Her three team members, Simone, the tall quiet man, and the brown-haired girl, were standing straight and with their arms behind their backs. Simone could barely suppress a smile, seeing her rival so pathetic as she was at this moment, the tall man showed not emotion, and the brown-haired girl could barely look at Eden.

"So...you didn't kill Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars?" the man in the chair asked.

Eden shook her head. "No Sir."

"And you didn't kill Celeste? Even though she was at that time vulnerable?"

Eden hesitated. "No Sir."

The chair swivled a little. "Simone tells me that you refuse to kill Celeste."

"Yes Sir."

"Is there a reason to that, Eden?"

Eden stared at her hands. They were scarred from her short battle with Isaac. Her skirt was singed and she looked like an absolute wreck. Eden bit her lower lip. She knew that as soon as she had left Mohinder's apartment that she had failed. Failed so miserably that she knew that she was going to be punished. Eden blinked a few times, fighting back the tears. The sad thought that she might not see Mohinder again made her want to cry.

The man in the chair understood Eden's silence. He sighed as he stood up out of his chair. "Dear, sweet Eden. I thought that after all I did for you, taking you off of those dangerous Los Angeles streets, giving you a home and a new chance at life, you would do just a little thing for me."

"I would do anything for you, Sir."

The leader walked over to a nearby wall, speaking to Eden as he did."You say that, but I wonder if that is really true. Because, according to Simone, you seem to put the life of one man, that neighbor of yours that you were watching, before your own. Maybe even before your duty to this cause. Is that true?"

Eden looked up. "No Sir. I am always in your debt. Just give me a second chance. Please" she said hurriedly.

The man waited a second, fingers feeling the edges of a switch on the wall. "Okay, Eden. If you accept this next mission, then you will be redeemed."

Eden smiled, relieved. "Thank you Sir."

The man turned to Eden. "Kill Celeste."

Eden's smile dissappeared. "Kill...Celeste?"

The man nodded. "Celeste is our biggest threat. She knows what the Scouts look like. She's the only other one that knows what happened all those years ago. She has to be gotten rid of. If you can do that, then you will be welcomed back with open arms. If not..." the man shrugged and didn't finish his sentence.

Eden stood up. Her three team mates became even more stiff. The man who had been speaking to her turned around. Eden bowed her head. "Sir..." she said quietly, "from _my_ perspective, I don't think Celeste is as big a threat as you make her out to be."

The air grew thick with the shock of Eden's defiance. No one moved. No one wanted to back Eden's opinion, because they knew what would happen. They would suffer Eden's punishment. No one wanted that. They all knew what was going to happen to her. It was worse than death. Death was at least quick and, often enough, quite painless. What Eden was doing though was calling for the worst of all fates. What she was leading herself to was a meeting with _her_.

The man sighed. The turned to the switch and flipped it. An indentation was made in a nearby wall. The identation moved, creating a door that opened into a darkness. A stench of sulfur and brimstone emitted from the blackness, which also seemed to move and hum. It was a living darkness where unfortunate souls of the past had been kept hostage for years, suffering over and over again. Eden's breathing sped as her leader said to her, "It's unfortunate it has to come to this, Eden. You had so much potential."

Eden shook her head. "Please don't, Sir."

The man shrugged again. "This is the rules, Eden. You have refused to follow orders. You are no longer trustworthy. Therefore, you have to be gotten rid of."

Eden walked up to her leader. She fell to her knees at his feet and held onto his jacket. "Please Sir, don't do this. I don't want to go there. Queen Metaria...she's cruel. If she tortures the souls of the dead, those who can't physically feel, what do you think she'll do to someone who is alive? You can't let me go in there!"

The man sighed. He turned to the tall and silent one. "My dear Haitian, will you escort Miss Eden to Queen Metaria's lair?"

The Haitian nodded. He walked over to Eden, who was diminutive compared to the towering Haitian. He picked her up and held her by her armpits. Eden began to fight, making the Haitian's job harder, but not unbearable. "You can't do this to me! I was loyal! I would have done anything! Please Mr. Linderman, Sir! Please!" Eden stared into the smoky, moving, breathing darkness. She swore she heard a chuckle. "Please Mr. Linderman! I don't want to go in there!" The Haitian tried to push her in, but Eden held tightly to the sides of the door. "Candice! Help me, Candice!"

Candice stood there, arms behind her back, showing as much emotion as a brick wall.

When Eden heard nothing, she scowled, tears staining her cheeks. "I swear, if you send me in there, I will do whatever it takes to fight Metaria. I will bring her down from the inside!"

The Haitian stopped pushing Eden from behind and instead grabbed her wrists. He wrenched them from the door and easily pushed the petite brunette into the darkness. Eden fell in screaming. Mr. Linderman flipped the switch again, the door slowly closing on the woman who had just been sacrificed to the demon within. Before the door had fully closed, one chilling scream could be heard. Eden's last word was a name. "Mohinder!" It rung through the three remaining generals' minds.

Mr. Linderman sighed. He turned to the brunette. "Candice." Candice stood at attention. "Candice, you will take over Eden's position. I want you to kill any Sailor Scout you find and, if possible, bring me their Rainbow Crystals. And if you get a chance to kill Celeste, please don't pass up on it."

Candice nodded. "I will Sir. You don't need to worry about me."

Mr. Linderman smiled. "Atta girl."

* * *

_I have decided that I have a masculine type of humor._

_Anyway, we have discovered new things. Such as the Rainbow Crystals, Queen Metaria, BBEG is L-man and Eden is soul-food to Metaria. Evil Linderman, thowing Eden to that demon! (Rawr!)_

_Anyway, that's it for now. See you guys soon. _

_REVIEW!!_


	5. Chapter 4: Double Vision

_Hello guys. Can't talk much. I have school tomorrow morning and it's 1:10 in the morning. I wanted this down soon because I'm going camping over the next few days and I won't be able to get in contact with a computer. _

**_sakuuya:_**

_the Post-It didn't just appear. It was there before, they just didn't notice. And this story is probably going to go by pretty fast. I mean, I'm not really sure how many chapters there will really be, but it's going to go by fast and if I didn't get out the BBEG soon then I think I would have just forgotten to do it. I can be stupid like that. Besides, there are bigger mysteries I wanna focus on. (Sailor V and Celeste most prominently.)_

_Anyway, that's it for the intro. Enjoy the chapter!_

**ac-the-brain-supreme does not own Heroes. If she did, then Candice would have turned herself into Mohinder and there would have been much Mylar fun.**

* * *

Peter hadn't been absolutely flabbergasted when Nathan called up one day and asked if he wanted to hang out together, but it was a little bit of a shock. Peter couldn't even remember the last time Nathan asked him if he wanted to hang out. Normally, Peter had been the one to ask, and it usually answered with a "No, not this time" or an "I'm busy Pete" or some other sort of lame excuse to get out of some personal time with his brother. But what really freaked Peter out was when he actually met Nathan for lunch. It was only Nathan sitting at the table. Heidi wasn't coming later with the boys, and Peter knew that their mother had gone out of the country, to Paris, to visit an old friend. It was just the two of them.

Peter's first expectation when he found this out was that Nathan was going to give him a round of twenty questions. How was he? Was he still seeing that Indian astrologist? Didn't you listen to me when I told you I didn't like him and that I didn't want you near him? What makes you think I don't care if you're off running around New York with some guy you met through a newpaper? How'd that art dealer girl turn out? So on, so forth. Probing questions that Peter would either lie about, give half-truths to, or try to change the subject on. It was hard to do any of that with Nathan though. He didn't get to be the D.A.'s Senior Assisstant by being a soft and fuzzy kitten. And it was always hard for Peter to not tell the truth to a family member or anyone else he trusted.

When those questions didn't come during lunch, though, Peter started to calm down. Nathan asked mundane questions and explained some cases he had worked on. The subject of Simone came up, but Peter just said that she had a boyfriend and the subject was dropped. The lunch was pleasant and when the two brothers walked out together, Peter had completely calmed down.

Now, they were walking back to their mother's house, where Nathan's car was parked. They had started talking again, when a question bubbled up.

"Did you see Page 6 today?" Nathan asked.

Peter scrunched his eyebrows. "You read Page 6?"

Nathan shook his head. "Heidi does. She just showed it to me because she thought the story was hillarious."

"Well, what was it?"

Nathan shoved his hands into his pockets. "Some people took photos of what the editors called 'Superhero Drag-Queens.'" As Nathan gave a chuckle, Peter felt his stomach turn over. "They were the worst photographs I have ever seen in my life. They were blurry as hell and the story that went with them was _Weekly World News_ worthy."

"What was it?" Peter asked, hopefully not sounding freaked out.

"Something about how the couple saw these two cross-dressing superheroes fighting this girl with beams of light and fire shooting out of their fingers." Nathan rolled his eyes. "I swear, there are more crack-heads in this city every day."

"Yeah, crack-heads" Peter agreed. Hopefully Nathan would move onto another subject of conversation and--

"You're agreeing with me? That's strange." Peter felt his blood run cold as Nathan stopped walking and turned his full attention on his brother. "I would imagine someone like you would tell me that anything was possible."

"Someone like me?" Peter asked, a little insulted but more confused and worried about Nathan putting him in a straight jacket than angry.

"Yeah. A dreamer. Someone who has his head in the clouds more than anywhere else." Nathan shrugged. "It's really nothing, though. Just thought it was strange you'd agree with me."

Peter pursed his lips. He nodded. Damn, he walked right into something, didn't he. Now Nathan suspected something. Peter wondered if his brother had planned this all along. Part of him said that he hadn't, that the news story was from this mornings _Post_ and Nathan had called about lunch two days ago. It just had to be a story that Nathan thought Peter would be interested in, that's all. Then again...what if Nathan was lying? What if it had come out a day after his and Isaac's fight with Eden? That would mean that Nathan would have known for a while now and he figured out that the blurry figure was Peter. But what would Nathan do after that?

"Peter, you're looking a little pale?" Nathan said.

"Uh...well, um..." Just then, Peter's phone rang. The young nurse excused himself and walked as calmly as he could out of earshot. Peter answered his cell phone, "Hello?"

"Peter, I just got a call from Mohinder" Isaac said hurriedly.

"Uh, hi. What is it?" Peter asked.

"He said that he thinks he found our next partner" Isaac said.

Peter smiled. "Really? That's...that's incredible!" Peter looked at Nathan, who was looking bored. Peter turned around again. "Does he know who it is?" He spoke, this time, a little more quietly.

"He didn't really say" Isaac answered. "Just showed up, told me, gave me a pair of plane tickets and left."

"Plane tickets?" Peter asked. "To where?"

"Las Vegas" Isaac answered. "The plane leaves at four."

"Okay, I'll get a bag packed and meet you at your place as soon as possible. We should leave around...two?"

"That sounds good. See you later, man." Isaac hung up. Peter flipped his phone closed, then turned back to Nathan. Nathan was still standing there, hands in pockets, looking expectantly at his brother with guarded eyes. Peter walked up to his brother and said to him, "That was my friend--"

"The Indian astrologist?" Nathan asked.

"No!" Peter almost yelled. He pushed his hair back behind his ear. "No. It's the artist, Isaac Mendez."

"Oh" Nathan said, surprised.

"Yeah. He said that he won two tickets to Las Vegas and that he wanted me to come with him."

Nathan's head tilted to the side a little. "Why does he want you to go to Las Vegas? Doesn't he have a girlfriend or a closer friend he can take with him?"

Peter threw his hands out. "I don't know! Do you have to question everything I do?"

"Someone has to." Nathan sighed. "Well, have a good flight. Don't go completely crazy."

Peter nodded. "Thanks."

(----------)

Isaac was bent over a sketchbook when Peter came in. The tip of his thumb was in Isaac's mouth, alternating between chewing on the nail and licking it. Peter couldn't help but smile. He closed the door without Isaac looking up. Peter put down his suitcase and walked over to Isaac, who hadn't looked up at all. Peter peered over the top of Isaac's sketchbook. Isaac looked up now, staring at Peter. Peter looked up at Isaac. Their faces were so close, the very tips of their noses brushed against each other. The two stared at each other, enjoying the swamp of awkwardness that they seemed to have found themselves in.

Then, Isaac said, "May I help you?"

Peter smiled and backed off. "Sorry, I was just wondering what you were drawing." Peter gestured to the sketchbook. "Uh...well. I have a little bit of bad news."

"What's that?" Isaac asked.

Peter walked back to his suitcase and opened it. He shuffled through it, then pulled out a rolled-up newspaper. Isaac closed his sketchbook and placed it on the table. He walked up to Peter and stood behind him when he turned around. Peter opened the _New York Post_ and flipped through it, finally stopping when he found the page he had been looking for. "Look at this." Isaac took the paper from Peter's hands. He squinted at the blurry picture. He moved the image around a bit. "It looks like people on a roof."

"It's _us_ on a roof." Isaac's face went white. "I know. My brother told me about it not long before you--"

Isaac looked up. "You have a brother?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah."

"You never told me about a brother" Isaac said.

"I thought that wasn't all that important a thing to bring up" Peter said.

Isaac looked back down at the magazine. "I guess it isn't. Something personal, right. Don't need to tell everyone about you, do ya bro?"

Peter scowled. "Are you angry at me for not telling you I had a brother?" Peter looked around the loft. "God. How stupid a thing to get worked up over!"

"I'm not angry" Isaac said, throwing the paper on the table, on top of the sketchbook. "It's just that trust speech you gave me a couple days ago on the subway is starting to sound a little hypocritical is all."

Peter started to walk away, pretending to be interested in a painting. Isaac shook his head and ran a hand down his face. He noted that he needed a shave, but decided that wasn't really important at the moment. "I'm sorry, man. I didn't mean to upset you. But, it's like you said, if we're going to work together, then we have to know about each other."

Peter sighed. He looked back at Isaac. "It's okay. Just...my brother is really protective and is not a very faithful person."

Isaac nodded. "Yeah. I can understand that." Isaac looked at a nearby clock. "We've got an hour before the cab picks us up. Do you want a cup of coffee?"

(----------)

Mohinder knocked on the door of apartment number 416. He stood there, hands in front of him, weight switching from the balls of his feet to his heel. Mohinder looked at his watch. How long had he been standing here? He first knocked ten minutes ago, knocked again two minutes after that, repeating this motion once every two minutes. Mohinder sighed. This was not what he needed. Mohinder pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed it. He took a deep breath and looked around. Well, there didn't seem to be any sign of whoever might live here. Still, Mohinder took an emergency flight all the way out here. He was going to get in touch with this person even if it was going to kill him. Mohinder reflected on that last statement. He hoped Peter and Isaac were around before he got that desperate.

Mohinder knocked again. His rational side was asking why the hell he was still here, knocking on the apartment door when no one was there. Mohinder looked at his watch again. He should be able to get to his hotel and check in, maybe even take a nap, before Peter and Isaac landed.

As he thought that, the door that lead to the hall he was in opened with a creak. Mohinder looked down the hall and felt his hope rise. Down at the end was a young woman. She was pretty, but worn-out; like someone who had too much to deal with at that moment and was starting to bend a little under the pressure. She wore light clothes that made her almost seem like a model, and the self-confidence in her stride accentuated it, hips swaying with each step, green beads beating against each other. Her blond hair was flipped over her shoulder and she was looking down into her purse when she first got on the floor. When she looked up, she met eyes with Mohinder.

They didn't move. They didn't try to move. It was like a stand-still, a lull in an unknown fight. Pregnant with the emotions from both parties; Mohinder's anxiety and hope, and the blond woman's shock and other, hidden feeling. The blond stiffened her back and closed the gap the two had between them. Mohinder could see she was on the offensive. Why she was, he couldn't be sure.

The woman stopped in front of him. She scanned him, measuring how big a threat he might be, then locked onto his eyes again. When she spoke, she lifted her chin haughtily, unafraid. "What?"

Mohinder held a hand out. "My name is Mohinder Suresh." The blond glimpsed at the hand, then back at Mohinder. She tapped her foot on the ground as Mohinder drew his hand back. He continued to speak. "I assume you are Miss Sanders."

"Just tell me what you want" she said impatiently.

Mohinder blinked, a little taken aback. He opened his mouth, but the blond cut him off. "Look, if you are here because of the website, let me tell you right now. I am not a whore. And if that was what you were looking for you sick pervert, I swear I will--"

"No, no!" Mohinder shook his hands. "The website helped me find you, but my reasons for being here are completely different."

The blond woman sighed. "Then get on with it."

Mohinder sighed. "Miss Sanders, I would like to talk to you about something very important. Something that would have effect on the entire world."

"Are you one of those go-green dudes that worship the ground Al Gore stands on?" the blond asked.

Mohinder shook his head. "No. I am not." Mohinder sighed. "Miss Sanders, I believe that you are a member of a super-hero team called the Sailor Scouts."

The blond's eyebrows lifted. "Um..." The woman rubbed her forehead. "That's...something." Mohinder smiled. She didn't seem to be completely freaked out, angry, or ready to call the authorities. The blond stilled for a moment, then looked at Mohinder. "Get out."

Mohinder stopped smiling. "Pardon?"

"Get out now or I will call the police." The woman pointed down the hall, in the direction where she just came. "Go away now."

Mohinder looked at the woman, then down the hall. He pursed his lips and walked around the woman and down the hall.

(----------)

When Peter and Isaac got off the plane a few hours later, they immediately went to baggage check and called Mohinder. Mohinder said that he was going to pick them up outside the lobby and that they would go right back to the hotel. Peter and Isaac did as Mohinder asked them: waited outside the lobby until the rental car that Mohinder had gotten drove up and he stepped out, offering to put their bags in the trunk. Once they got in, Peter in the back, Isaac riding shot gun, Mohinder behind the wheel, they drove out.

"So...who's this new team member?" Isaac asked.

Peter leaned forward, sticking his head between the two men. "Yeah, tell us about her."

Mohinder looked at the two of them, then back at the road. "It's a young woman--"

"A woman?" Isaac asked.

"You mean the Sailor Scouts are girls?!" Peter asked, a little angry.

"This one is! I don't know if the last one--"

"Did you know it was a woman before your found her?" Isaac asked.

"No, I didn't. Just like I didn't know Peter was Sailor Moon or that you were Sailor Mars."

"What about Sailor Venus? Did you know about Sailor Venus?" Isaac asked. He was looking at his fingernails, which, though after minutes of being washed throughly with hot water and rubbing alcohol, were still covered with some paint.

Mohinder was silent for a moment. Peter could tell his arms were a little more tense then they were a few moments before. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Of course you do!" Isaac yelled. He leaned closer to Mohinder. "That box you have, the one that held my wand and Peter's compact, it has two other wands and four marbles."

"Why would you keep marbles in there?" Peter asked. "You'd think it'd be too sacred to put something like marbles in there."

Mohinder's jaw was set in place. "When did you see that?"

"That night you got poisoned and knocked out. I snuck into your room and looked inside" Isaac confessed. Mohinder stayed quiet. Isaac sat back in his seat. He looked out the window. "Mohinder, you can't keep being secretive with us. Those marbles are important, aren't they? That's why they are in there. What makes them important?" Mohinder kept silent. His eyes in the rearview mirror were shifting over the highway. Mohinder turned onto an exit and Isaac continued. "Fine. If you won't tell us, then once we get to the hotel, I'll turn right around and go back to New York. I'll quit the Sailor Scouts." Mohinder seemed to stiffen a little more. Isaac smiled. He knew that Mohinder couldn't just let one of the Sailor Scouts leave. He needed Isaac just as much as he needed this woman they were looking for and just as much as he needed Peter. And though he wouldn't admit it in front of Peter, Mohinder believed that Isaac was stronger than Peter; emotionally so, because he wouldn't mind killing someone if it meant self- and world-preservation.

Finally, Mohinder sighed and conceded. "Those aren't marbles" Mohinder said solemnly. "They are crystals. There are seven of them and, as you saw, I have already collected five. They came from your hearts, after you first transformed."

"H-How'd they come from our hearts?" Peter asked.

Mohinder saw his eyes wide with confusion in the rearview mirror. Mohinder smiled comfortingly. "I don't really know how they came from your hearts. I just know that the Sailor Scouts are born with them, and that the other two were almost like free-bees."

"What's their significance?" Isaac asked.

Mohinder stopped smiling. "After all seven crystals are collected, they become the Silver Crystal."

"What's the Silver Crystal?" Peter asked. It sounded a little familiar, but he wasn't sure why it was.

"It's probably the most powerful object you could ever obtain, Peter. It was what the last Queen of Moon Kingdom, LaLuna, your mother in your past life, used to stop the war and save Earth from destruction." Mohinder sighed. "But...when the Silver Crystal is used to its full potential, the user ends up dying."

The car was silent. Isaac was staring out the window, watching other cars and the guardrail pass by. Mohinder was looking straight ahead, eyes not moving from the black asphalt road. Peter was leaning back, head back and staring up at the ceiling of the car. His mother in his past life. The fact that he had a past life at all was something almost astonishing. And his mothing back then...Peter closed his eyes. He wondered what she was like. Was she like his mother in this life: cold, cynical, and unapproving. Or was she like other mothers? Was she supportive, kind, loving? Obviously she was self-sacrficing. Giving up your life to save millions of others. Not only that, but millions of others who had tried to kill her and her family and friends. Peter closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, not to be awoken until they got to the hotel.

On the drive down there, Isaac eventually asked Mohinder a little more about the Silver Crystal. They were at a red light, which was turning out to be the longest one the men had ever sat through. "Will Peter die if he uses it?"

Mohinder's head drooped a little. "There is always that possibility. Especially if he's not careful."

Isaac looked back at Peter. He was taking a nap, head lolled to the side, mouth opened just a little. Mohinder continued speaking. "The Silver Crystal's power is incredible. It has the power to destroy, but also to give life. It just depends on who has it and how it is used."

"Is that what our enemies are after?" Isaac asked.

Mohinder nodded. He stepped on the gas pedal and slowly set the car in motion. "The Rainbow Crystals need to be collected and in one place before the Silver Crystal can be created. The Silver Crystal will be their catalyst to destroying this world."

Isaac finally looked at Mohinder. "If a Sailor Scout dies before transforming for the first time, will they get their Rainbow Crystal?"

Mohinder nodded. "Unfortunatley."

(----------)

The blond woman smiled, flopping onto the couch in her living room. "So you've met him?" she asked to the other person on the phone. The smile widened and the woman giggled a little. "No way, Mina. That is so lucky of you. Especially after all these years." There was more silence. "My day? My day was pretty much like any other day. I went to the bank, took more pictures." The woman paused. "Actually, this Indian man came by my house. I thought he was like one of the other creepy stalkers, but he was here, apparantly, because he thought I was a member of the Sailor Scouts" she reported, putting sarcasm in the last three words. She paused, listening to the other woman. She smiled with one side of her mouth. "Yeah, totally talked to the wrong girl."

The woman heard the door open and close and someone announce that they were home. The woman took the receiver away from her mouth. "I hear you!" She turned back to the phone and the person on the other end. "I gotta go. Niki's home." A short pause. "Kay. See ya Mina." The blond hung up the phone and put it on the coffee table. She got up and walked into the kitchen, where another blond woman of the exact same height and appearance was putting away the items in the two brown bags she had brought in. "Hey Nik."

Niki looked to her sister. "Hey Jessica." Niki walked to the refrigerator and opened the door. She put the milk she had been holding on the lower shelf and then closed the door. She looked at her sister. "Why are you eating potato chips? We're eating soon."

Jessica shrugged. "'Cause you finally got good chips."

Niki picked up and nearby dish rag and playfully slapped her sister's arm with it. "You little pig. You know you're gonna get fat if you constantly eat like that."

"Least people will finally tell us apart." Jessica smiled at her younger twin and placed another chip in her mouth.

(----------)

The next day, Mohinder was up and ready for the day before either Peter or Isaac were even conscious of the new day. He was out of the room when Peter woke up, hair scruffy and falling in front of his face. Peter's head lifted about three inches from the pillow, then fell back down. He didn't want to get up just yet. He just wanted to fall back asleep and stay like that for another few hours. He might have too, if Mohinder didn't walk into the room and rock Peter awake, insisting that he wake up and get showered so that they could get breakfast. Peter leaned on his forearms, using them to support him. Peter watched with sleepy amusement as Mohinder tried to wake the almost-comatose Isaac. After watching several minutes of the struggle between the early bird and his friend, the reluctant worm, Peter finally got out of bed and took a shower.

An hour later saw the three men at the hotel restaurant, eating omelettes or pancakes or whatever they could find at the buffet.

Isaac, who was still trying to fight off sleep, had downed his third coffee when he asked Mohinder, "Why do you have to wake us up so early?"

"It's not early," Mohinder insisted.

"I don't know where you're from, but here in America, six-thirty is only for joggers and people who sit a desk in a monkey suit!" Isaac yelled.

Mohinder closed his eyes and drank from his tea, silent. From the strain in his hands, Peter could tell Mohinder was fighting back anger. Peter ran his hand through his bangs, pushing them back as he did. "Why _did_ you wake us up, Mohinder?" Peter asked, directing the conversation away from a fight.

Mohinder put the cup down. "We're going to see your next team member."

"I thought she said that she didn't believe or something" Peter said.

Mohinder nodded. "Yes, but I figured that bringing you two along, letting you transform in front of her, would make her believe."

"It would definitely make her believe something" Isaac said, getting up to get more coffee.

(----------)

Candice watched from the top of a nearby twenty-story building as Mohinder, Peter, and Isaac walked out of their little Holiday Inn and into a rental car. Candice leaned forward a little. Not enough to fall off, just enough to get a better look. Candice couldn't see very well, but she could definitely tell that the darkest-skinned man was the guy Eden was trailing. Candice's jaw locked. Her teeth pressed against each other, and her fine eyebrows were dipping down. She didn't care if she killed Sailor Moon or Sailor Mars or Sailor Venus or whatever other Sailor Scout they had found now. She just wanted that man dead. She wanted him to pay for turning Eden against their cause.

Candice bowed her head. She had joined after Eden and the silent Haitian. The Haitian had been cold to her, but Eden was kind, helpful. They shared the same interests, the same dreams, even the same hatred towards Simone. Candice smiled in reminiscion. They were secretly planning on sabotaging her mission once she got it. They wanted her to look horrible in front of Mr. Linderman, have her thrown to Queen Metaria. Not Eden.

Candice looked up and saw the car that the men had gotten into drive away. She stood up and watched it drive down the road. She walked along the top of the building, slowly gaining speed until she was running, jumping and dissappearing once she got to the end of the roof.

(----------)

Niki was off of work that day, thank God. She really needed to take a rest. Being a card dealer was fun and all, and got her a lot of tips, but the skeezy old men with the stinking cigars and the margaritas got on your nerves after a while. With their jaundiced eyes and their double meanings and their unattractive smiles. Besides, Niki could never tell if one of the many bimbos the high rollers had nearby at all times did or did not have some kind of sexually transmitted disease or not. She didn't need another headache in her life, and something she got through doing anything with those scuzzballs was going to be more of a reason than most other headaches in her life.

Niki looked at the nearby wall clock as she threw the wash rag that she had been using to clean down the counters into the sink. Jessica had gone out to cash the checks she had gotten through the website. Niki rubbed her forehead. Jessica had always been more of the wild child. Probably because of what she had been through when they were kids. That's why Niki never talked to her about stripping online. Jessica needed ways of expressing herself, of being who she was, and if showing men whatever they wanted for fourty dollars every thirty minutes, that was fine with Niki. It helped pay the rent too, which was also pretty awesome.

Niki heard a few knocks at the door. "Coming" she announced. She walked over to the front door, expecting it to be the teenage boy from down the hall or the old lady from across it. They always seemed to be coming over to complain or talk, which even got Niki, a normally passive person, annoyed almost to the point of yelling. Niki turned the knob and pulled the door open. Niki smiled at the three pretty attractive men that stood in the hallway. "Yes? May I help you?"

The man standing closest to her, an Indian man with curly black hair, seemed a little confused about the cheery greeting, but that only lasted a second. He held his hand out to her. "Hello. I am Mohinder Suresh. These are my friends, Peter Petrelli and Isaac Mendez." Niki shook Mohinder's hand, then the other two men's.

"Hi. I'm Niki Sanders." Niki looked at the men. "So...why are you here?"

Mohinder blinked a time or two. "Um...well, I thought you'd already know why."

Niki looked confused. "Why would I know?" She shook a hand at them. "It's obvious you're not Girl Scouts or tax guys. You three dress better than either of those two guesses."

Mohinder pursed his lips. He looked up and down Niki's body, almost as if he was measuring her, trying to determine height, weight, body type. Peter glanced between Mohinder and Niki, then back at Isaac. Isaac didn't say anything, or even really move, but he had the same body language of confusion that Peter probably had. Suddenly, Mohinder smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry. I believe I talked to your sister, not you." Mohinder gestured to Niki. "You two look a lot alike."

Niki smiled, amused. "That's what you get with a twin." Niki moved out of the doorway. "Come on in. Jessica went out for a little while. You can wait in here until she gets back."

Mohinder nodded. "Thank you." He waved Isaac and Peter in. Niki asked them to sit anywhere they liked as she got them something to drink. When she was in another room, Peter leaned in close to Mohinder. "She has a twin?"

"Yes" Mohinder responded. "Apparantly." Mohinder looked back at Niki, then at Peter and Isaac. "I don't know which one is the right one."

"You don't?" Isaac asked incredulously.

"I thought you said that you always knew" Peter said. Mohinder looked back at Niki. Peter squeezed his teeth together. "You said," he continued angrily, "that all you needed to see them, even just know their name, and you would know if they are the right person."

"I need to see them together." Mohinder said. "We have to wait until Jessica comes back."

"What will that do?" Isaac asked. "You've already seen both of them! You should know by now!"

"Is lemonade okay? I made it this morning, so it should be cold by now" Niki asked.

"Lemonade sounds perfect!" Peter called back. Once Niki wasn't paying attention, he returned to glaring at Mohinder. "You said--"

"I know what I said!" Mohinder hissed at Peter. "Don't talk to me like I'm some stupid child. I worked my ass off to get find them, get the plane tickets, set up arrangements to stay in Las Vegas, and find out where these girls live. I honestly don't know which one is the next team member, they both have something about them that qualifies. So if I say that I need to see them together, that means I goddamn need to see them together." Peter leaned away.

Peter had never seen Mohinder angry before. And he would prefer not to ever again. To be honest, an angry Mohinder was pretty scary. From Isaac's face, he thought so as well.

Niki returned a few seconds later, four glasses and a big glass jug in hand. "If you guys need anything else, just tell me." Niki sat the items on the rickety coffee table. "Oh, it's really sugary, so if any of you guys have diabetes, don't drink it."

Mohinder took a glass and took a little sip. His nose scrunched in distaste, but was back to normal when he took the glass from his mouth. Isaac was the next to take a sip, then Peter. Peter's throat closed when the sour drink hit his tongue and sent his tastebuds on a wild ride of escape. He pressed his lips together as he took the glass away. Isaac looked too stunned to move. Niki was half done her glass. She smiled at the others. "So, what are you guys here to talk to Jessica about?" Niki asked with a smile.

Mohinder wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "It's...it's about her possible membership to a sort of club."

"A club?" Niki asked. "What kind of club?"

Mohinder looked at the others. Isaac finally pulled the glass away, seemingly over his stunning. "A very...exclusive club."

Niki looked at Isaac. Whatever sweetness she had was gone now, replaced with a chilly, nervous defensive wall. "What kind of exclusive club?"

Peter leaned forward. "A secret exclusive club. Something that might hurt you or someone close to you if you knew too much." Peter smiled, trying to be friendly. Niki didn't seem to translate it as that. Her eyes were wide and her lips were tightly pressed. Her hands were clasping each other, knuckles almost completely white. Peter blinked at Niki, confused. "Is there something wrong, Niki?"

Niki shook her head. "No. Nothing's wrong." She nearly jumped when someone knocked on the door. She asked to be excused for a moment, then left to answer.

Isaac and Mohinder turned on Peter. "What the hell?" Isaac asked.

"What? I was trying to be helpful!" Peter said.

"Did you see the look on her face? She looked like she was on trial or something. She probably thinks we're in a cult and we're trying to recruit her sister!"

Mohinder nodded. "You did make it seem like we're apart of something a little...unsavory."

Peter leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked out the window across the room. He didn't need to be patronized like this. If he did, he would go to Nathan. Peter only looked back when he saw another blond woman, almost exactly like Niki but with different clothes on, stomp into the room. She looked angry, and Niki, who couldn't see her older sister's expression, was looking afraid. Peter looked away. This won't be fun or easy.

Jessica looked at Mohinder. Mohinder stood up, being respectful. Jessica sneered and Peter swear he heard her growl. "I thought I told you that I didn't want to see you again."

Mohinder shook his head. His eyes were darting from twin to twin. "No. You told me to go away or else you'd call the police. You never said anything about seeing me again." Mohinder stopped his eyes on Jessica. "Is that because you knew you were going to see me again?"

Jessica stood where she was, almost shaking. Niki reached out to her sister, but Jessica had moved away from her, towards Mohinder. Peter and Isaac stood up as Mohinder reeled back, holding onto his cheek after being struck. Peter held onto Mohinder's arm as Isaac walked up to Jessica. "That was uncalled for!"

"He was uncalled for!" Jessica said. She raised a hand, but Isaac grabbed it. "Let go now" Jessica hissed cooly, staring unafraid into Isaac's eyes.

Niki grabbed Isaac's arm and pulled on it. "Let go of her!"

"Isaac, let go!" Mohinder demanded. Isaac glanced at Mohinder, then let go of Jessica. Niki almost stood between her sister and Isaac, keeping them apart. Peter held onto Isaac and slowly lead him away, closer towards Mohinder and the window only five feet away.

Niki leaned close to her sister. "What's going on? Who are they?"

"They are a bunch of crack addicts." Jessica answered, not even trying to be quiet. "They think one of us is apart of some superhero team."

"Because one of you is!" Peter insisted. He gestured to nothing. "Listen, we came all the way from New York to see you guys. The least you two could do--"

"New York?" Niki asked.

"Yes New York" Peter said. He walked a little closer to Niki, but Jessica got in between them. "Don't you get any closer to her" Jessica threatened without the threat.

The group jumped at the sound of the door slamming. None of them had even heard it open. Or noticed the brunette who was walking into the room even enter it. She looked at the five others with cold, angry eyes. No one said anything. No one wanted to say anything. Niki and Jessica because they were confused and, in Jessica's case, pissed off; Mohinder, Isaac, and Peter because if they made any move, they knew that some chain reaction would go off that might end in someone's death. Candice's eyes stopped on Mohinder, and her expression got darker. "Which one is it?" she asked simply.

Mohinder didn't respond. His Adam's apple jumped when he swallowed.

Jessica marched up to Candice. She stopped in front of her. She pointed to the door. "Get out of my house" she deamanded.

Candice measured her with her eyes. She moved so fast that for a period of thirty to fourty seconds afterwards, on the floor, Jessica didn't know what had hit her. Also, just as quickly, Peter pulled out the compact and Isaac his wand, and had called out the words to their transformation. Mohinder grabbed Niki and pulled her away while shimmering ribbons and heated fire consume the men that she had let in, prooving that they were not crack addicts. Mohinder pulled her to the window and the fire escape that was right outside it.

"Now, just climb down. I'll be coming soon" Mohinder promised.

"What about Jessica?" Niki looked at her older sister, who was now just getting up off the floor and out of the way of the fight that was starting.

Mohinder pat Niki's hand. "I'll get her out safely, don't worry. Right now, you should be getting to safety." Niki nodded and climbed out the window. Mohinder turned back to the fight scene. Jessica had somehow found it more important to take on Candice rather than follow her sister to safety. That's when Mohinder noticed Isaac, standing a little ways off. Mohinder rushed to him. "Don't attack with fire. The rooms too small, you might catch something on fire. We're not fireproof, you know."

Isaac let his hands fall. "Then what do you want me to do?" Isaac deamanded.

Mohinder looked at Jessica and Peter. Peter was on the ground, holding his nose, red spreading across his white gloves. Candice was attempting to pry Jessica off her back. Mohinder looked to the window. "Fight without the fire. I'll go down and make sure Niki is okay." Mohinder turned away from the fight and climbed out the window and down the fire escape that sat on the side of the building.

Candice finally threw Jessica off and was turning back to Peter, who was on his feet again. Candice bent over in pain when she felt the toe of Peter's boot ram into her stomach. Peter was ready to kick again, but got his foot caught in Candice's fast hands. He tried to pull it away, but Candice twisted his leg at just the right moment, causing him to turn in mid-air and fall onto the ground. Peter groaned lightly and looked up. Isaac was running towards Candice, but Candice had pulled out a katana and, with the lightning speed that had kept Jessica from seeing the hit from earlier, slashed at Isaac's ankles. Isaac gasped in pain and retreated a little. Candice got onto her feet, still holding onto the katana. She turned around, seeing Jessica just in time to stop her sneak attack with a quick thrust of the katana.

Peter and Isaac stilled, staring at Jessica and Candice. Candice was backing away, looking at the impaled woman with a mixture of fascination and almost-pity. Candice pulled out a knife and turned around, facing Peter, who was still staring at Jessica pinned up to the door like a peice of art, slumped over the blade that seemed to have the strength to hold all her weight. Peter finally looked up at Candice, who was still holding the knife. She had a smile on her face. "Die, Sailor Moon!" Peter rolled away, but not soon enough to fully escape the blade that sliced into his back. Peter gasped deeply and grit his teeth. He looked up to Candice.

"Fire Soul!" Candice looked up, then dissappeared as the mass of fire that was flying towards her passed the area she once was. Isaac's eyes widened. "Oh shit" he whispered as the flame exploded against the door and Jessica. "Oh shit" Isaac repeated. He looked down at Peter and rushed to him. Isaac bent down and slid his arms underneath Peter's body. He heaved his friend's body up and ran to the open window.

"So Jessica is good and dead now, isn't she?" Peter asked when they were on the fire escape. Isaac's steps were shaky from the cuts that were administered to them. Isaac didn't answer, and instead carried Peter down to the ground where Mohinder was holding back a hysterical Niki from running into the slowly burning apartement building.

* * *

_Uh-oh! Jessica died. Poor Jessica. Stabbed and then burst into flame. I'm cruel, ain't I._

_Anyway, please review! Thanks! Bye!_


	6. Chapter 5: Sailor Niki!

_Hi fanfictionland! How're you?_

_Well, I'm doing pretty well. I finished my school play, I'm six chapters from the end of HP: TDH, I've (seriously) just discovered the Kiro comm on LJ..._

_**to sakuuya:**_

_Hiro as Mercury? Hmm...according to the (now deleted) YouTube video, he's perfect Mercury material... Well, about the katana, I wanted each general to have their own special weapon, and I originally wrote Candice with a whip, but I decided that a whip was more...Simone-ish. And since Eden had a gun, the katana was all that I had left. And--like in the anime/manga--all the generals can teleport. Remember, Eden wasn't in the hallway when she ran out of Mohinder's apartment... And I have enough reviews between here and LJ for this to still be going strong. But yeah, there's generally a small number of people (that I know of and review)._

_So spread the word! According to my sex sign, I need a fanclub or else I'll get pissy!_

_Anyway, that's all there is. Enjoy the story!_

**ac-the-brain-supreme does not own Heroes. If she did, Maya would SO not exist. **

* * *

The night after Jessica died, Niki stayed with the three boys. Niki was still hysterical when the fire fighters came by--Peter and Isaac quickly changed to normal--to save the building as best as they could, so they had to ask Mohinder, who was holding her up. Mohinder explained that they had been visiting the sisters on business (Mohinder claimed he was a scout for a nearby casino) and that one of his friends, he gestured to Isaac when he said this, had lit a cigarette and thrown it on the carpet. They had ignored the cigarette until later when they started to smell smoke. The firemen seemed to accept this and let the group go, not noticing the vanishing cuts on the limping Isaac's ankles or the way Peter was leaning heavily on Isaac. Actually, Peter guessed that the people gathering and the firemen had noticed the latter, but either didn't care or were too busy or too polite to make comment.

Out of chivalry, Mohinder had given up his bed that night. Niki claimed that she wasn't going to go to sleep, but after lying down she fell unconscious. Mohinder made himself a bed on the couch, leaving either one of the two boys the floor. Peter had insisted he sleep on the floor, but Isaac said that Peter's back wouldn't allow it. Peter said he was fine, Isaac insisted, they got into a fight, and Mohinder told them to share the bed, goddammit, or else he was going to make them go and look for whoever it was that attacked them right that moment. That was how Peter got to lying on his back in the same bed as Isaac, who was lying on his back.

Peter could hear Isaac's breathing. It was deep, slow, hypnotic. Peter closed his eyes a lot that night, thinking he was going to sleep, but only to discover that he wasn't allowed to right that moment. Maybe it was because he was lying on his stomach. Peter was a back man. He had to be on his back or else he couldn't get to sleep. But everytime he tried to twist onto his back, the place where Candice had sliced him would burn and shoot pain up and down his back and arms, causing Peter to end up whimpering and annoyed.

After a while--Peter managed to look at a nearby digital clock to see that it was two-fifty in the morning--Peter gave up and resigned to lying miserably on his stomach for the next few hours. Not exactly the fate-worse-than-death that he was making it out to be at that moment, but Peter needed something to take his mind off of the giant fire, Jessica's dead body pinned to the door, the slashes on Isaac's ankles...Peter knew that this would get dangerous, but he never imagined that some innocent girl would get killed. Hell, she might have even been their next team member. Now what?

Peter looked at Isaac. He was shirtless and his back was to Peter. Peter could see the slight tan to his skin and the bumps of his vertebre. Peter began to count them off, listing all the names of the circular bones and the relaxed muscles. Without knowing, Peter had reached over and started touching the skin and feeling what was under it, mumbling the large names his medical textbooks had talked so much about.

"Cervical vertebrae... Thoracic vertebrae... Scapula... Ribs... Lumbar vertebrae.."

"Having fun with my back?" Isaac asked.

Peter almost fell off the bed. "Holy..." Peter stopped himself from continuing the exclamation, in fear of waking everyone else. He held his hand over his heart.

"Sorry man" Isaac said solemnly, though Peter could catch that tiny hint of smile and amusement.

Peter shook his head. "It's okay." Peter looked at the clock. "What are you doing up? You should be asleep."

"So should you." Isaac sat up on the bed, resting his arms on his knees. He was staring blankly at the opposite wall. Peter found he couldn't take his eyes away from the artist's face. "You're worse off than I am, after all."

Peter shrugged, flinching afterwards. "I'm probably up for the same reasons you are."

Isaac looked at Peter. They kept each other's eyes until Isaac finally laid back down. "I'm scared."

"You...are?"

Isaac nodded. "I'm scared about what'll happen if they find out about Simone." Peter thought of the pretty woman he met in the coffee shop. He wouldn't admit it, but he was a little worried for her as well. "What'll they do to her? Kidnap her? Torture her? Kill her?" Isaac's head turned to the bed next to theirs. Peter understood what Isaac was saying. He didn't want Simone to end up like Jessica. Dead for the stupid reason of her being connected to the enemies of the people who want to destroy the world. Peter reached out and touched Isaac's arm. Isaac seeed to lean a little into the touch. "Are...are you worried about your brother?"

Peter never thought about it. Maybe he didn't want to. Because when he thought of Nathan finding out about the Sailor Scouts, it was norally followed by Peter walking down the halls of the Betty Ford clinic or the mental hospital. He'd never thought of Nathan being hunted down and hurt. To Peter, Nathan was invincible. Nathan had been able to chase away the Boogeyman for Peter. Surely he would make it through an attack from a group of megalomaniacs. Right? Peter frowned deeply and didn't respond.

"You don't get along with him?" Isaac asked.

"I get along with him fine, just." Peter stopped. He covered his eyes with his hand. "I...I just can't imagine him getting hurt, you know?" Peter felt a lump in his throat. He closed his eyes, trying to see the memory of so many thundering, stormy nights where Nathan comforted him, let him sleep in his bed when their parents wouldn't. Instead, he saw a bloody and mangled man lying on his back, shreaded clothes drenched in all the blood that once gave live to the body. Peter's eyes shot open. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" Isaac asked.

Peter looked up at Isaac. He smiled, though it was shaking, just like the rest of him. "I'm fine" Peter lied. He dug his face into a pillow and sighed. Then, he turned back to Isaac. "Do you have any siblings?"

(----------)

Peter and Isaac did eventually fall asleep, but it only lasted a few hours. Mohinder had woken them incredibly early again. Not as early as the day before, thank God, but much too early for anyone. Even Niki, who had slept more soundly than the rest of them had told Mohinder it was too early before rolling over and falling back asleep. Mohinder ignored her and went back to the boys, poking and prodding until they both got up, ready to wring Mohinder's neck.

"You should be careful with getting up, Peter" Mohinder said.

"I'm fine. It doesn't hurt anymore" Peter insisted, rolling over like he would have done two nights before.

Mohinder gestured for Peter to stand up. The nurse did as he was told and stood. Mohinder came up and touched his back. "Still, I want to check that it's okay." Isaac walked over to a nearby table and picked up the white first-aid kit and brought it to Mohinder. The Indian had already started peeling away the medical tape and gauzes that had been stained red. He stopped when he began to unravel the last stretch of the bandages. Isaac looked over Mohinder's shoulder, and stared.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked, worried. "Is it infected?"

Mohinder shook his head. "No man" Isaac answered. Isaac took Peter's hand and lead him to the bathroom. Isaac adjusted the way Peter was standing so that he could see his back. Peter's mouth fell open. He could see why Mohinder and Isaac were so shocked by the wound that Peter had recieved.

It had healed so well that, in one night, the only evidence of anything ever being there was a thin white line of newly repaired flesh and skin.

(----------)

Niki stared at the food on her plate, pushing it around. Peter leaned towards her. "Are you okay?"

Niki sent Peter a hard glare. "Yeah" she said in a shaky voice. "I'm peachy! Why wouldn't I be great? After all, I lost all my possessions, my home, the last living member of my family who ever gave a damn about me!" Niki stopped, pushing her forehead into her palms. Her arms were shaking and her breathing was trying to stop her sobs from coming out as strong as they wanted. The three men sat in painful awkwardness. Peter started to sink further into his chair, feeling like he should say something, but not knowing what to say.

Mohinder touched Niki's shoulder tentatively. "Um...we're really sorry, Niki. We wish we could do something."

Niki looked up. "That woman, the one who...who _hurt_ Jessica. Do...do you know who she is? Why she would do such a thing?"

Isaac pulled Peter up in his chair. "We don't know who she was. She never told us her name. We do know, though, that she is apart of a group of people who want us dead."

"Why?" Niki asked. She looked away. "Jessica was such a good person. She cared about everyone."

"It's because of what I said to you guys yesterday: one of you is or was a Sailor Scout" Mohinder said. "They want us dead so they can revive an evil force from thousands of years ago." Mohinder looked at the tea in front of him. "And we can't let that happen. If it does, than the Moon will fall."

Peter blinked. "What?"

"Do you mean literally or figuratively?" Isaac asked.

"Literally" Mohinder said.

The three others took in the news. Peter could just barely imagine what would happen if that had happened. Peter closed his eyes. He pressed his molars together and leaned back in his chair. Billions of tons crashing into the Earth. It would totally wipe out all life. Who could be that powerful? How could they stop someone so powerful?

"Is there anything we can do," Mohinder said, breaking the silence, "to make your loss a little lighter?"

Peter opened his eyes. Mohinder was leaning over, placing his hands on top of Niki's. She was crying, still, her mascara running down her cheeks. The lines around her mouth seemed a little deeper and her hair was looking a little frizzled. Niki was taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. She looked at the two dark hands covering her own, hair blocking her face. After less than a minute, she looked back up.

"A-Acutally...there is...something...you guys could help me with." Niki smiled at the three boys she was sharing a table with.

(----------)

"You know..." Peter said to Isaac while they sat on a bench outside of a funeral home, three days after Jessica's death, "I told my brother the day we left...well, I didn't tell him I'd only be gone the weekend, but I'm sure that was what was insinuated."

"God, I just wanna get out of here!" Isaac complained. He looked through the glass door they were next to. He could see the corner of the office that Mohinder, Niki, and a funeral director were sitting in, planning the funeral for a woman whom three quarters of the team didn't even know.

"We can't" Peter said. "Mohinder promised Niki we'd help pay for the memorial service."

"Yeah, it can't be a funeral, can it? No body to put in a casket."

The two men fell silent.

(----------)

They were sitting at a little cafe not far from the strip when Niki told them their small change in plans.

"Sunday?" Isaac repeated.

Niki nodded. "Yeah. There are some friends from out-of-state who can't be here by Friday, and they didn't have any free spaces on Saturday, so the service is on Sunday."

"But...but we need to get back to New York soon!" Peter said almost desperately. "Mohinder, you do realize that all this time off I'm asking for isn't making me any friends among my bosses, right? Hell, I could have a call on my answering machine telling me that my last check will be sent to my P.O. box or something."

"I'm sorry, but we're all staying" Mohinder said.

"Why?" Isaac said. "We didn't know Jessica!"

"But it's your fault she's dead!" Niki said, leaning towards Isaac.

"No it's not!" Isaac said. "Candice is the one that killed her."

"Yeah," Peter agreed. "Isaac just set your apartment on fire." Isaac quickly shot Peter a glare. Peter felt a chill run up his spine. He didn't like that look.

"That's also why you have to come" Niki insisted. "That fire destroyed everything I had."

"Considering you are so against coming, consider this to be your punishment for going against your word" Mohinder said patronly.

Isaac ran his fingers through his hair. "I told you guys that I was doing it to save Peter! She was going to kill him!"

Peter played with his fries. "C'mon guys, you'd have done the same thing, wouldn't you guys?" Isaac looked at Peter, this time thankfully.

Mohinder shook his head. "No, I wouldn't have."

"Yeah, we probably would've thought before acting" Niki said.

Isaac stood up, glaring at Niki. Niki glared right back. Peter stood up and grabbed Isaac's shoulder, lightly pulling on it. Isaac broke eye contact with Niki turned to Peter. Peter jerked his head away from the table, towards the street. Isaac looked back at the table. Niki was looking towards her lap and Mohinder was nodding. Isaac nodded to Peter and walked off with him.

(----------)

"Is something wrong, Isaac." Isaac stops walking down the hallway that lead to the hotel room and turned to Peter. There was a questioning look in his eyes. Peter continued. "I mean, you and Niki never really seemed to get along, but you just seem more unhappy today."

Isaac looked away, hands shoved into his pockets. "I broke up with Simone."

Peter felt something twist in his gut. "What? Why?"

Isaac leaned a little closer to Peter. "I would assume the reasoning behind it would be clear."

"Well...humor me!" Peter demanded, throwing his arms out, raising his voice a few decibels.

Isaac leaned away. He turned on his heel and began walking down the hall. "No way, man. There's no reason to talk to an idiot about the workings of a human heart. They'd just get bored and find something shiny to chase after."

"What the--" Peter chased after Isaac. "What the hell? I am not an idiot! I just don't understand!"

"Isn't that what an idiot is?" Isaac asked.

"No, an idiot is a foolish or senseless person. I have some sense!"

"Just enough for you to know how to use a toilet!" Isaac yelled back. He had reached the door of their room and was now shuffling through the pocket of his jacket, pulling out a card key. He slid it through the card key reader and returned it to his pocket once it was through. Isaac turned the knob on the door and pushed it open.

"You really need to improve your mood!" Peter demanded, not really thinking of anything else to come up with at such short notice. Isaac even pointed out how lame it was. At least, he partially did. All thoughts, sentences, and breath halted after the two men walked into the room.

The woman from a few days ago was standing there, looking smug with a cocky smile and her arms crossed over her torso, leaning against the window. In front of her was Nathan and Simone, each one hog-tied and gagged. Candice waved at the two men. "Hello Sailors Moon and Mars. Mind closing the door for me?"

Peter, being closer, did as Candice asked. "Thank you," she said politely. She reached behind her and pulled out a rather large serated knife and settled herself back against the window. "Now, do you two know why I'm here?"

Peter pointed at her. "You're going to do something with that knife?"

Candice nodded. "Very good. Do you know _what_ I'm going to do with this knife."

"Let them go!" Isaac demanded.

Candice touched the tip of her knife to her forehead. "You two must think in conjunction or something to come to a decision that quickly, especially since you two are Sailor Scouts, and they are generally considered to have the mental capacity of an amoeba."

"Why the hell does everyone think we're stupid?" Peter shouted. "We are not stupid! We both graduated from good colleges!"

"Actually, I didn't go to college" Isaac said calmly.

Peter looked at him. "You didn't?" Isaac shook his head.

Candice shook her head. "Damn, not only are you stupid but your leader is probably the most ignorant thing I have ever met. No wonder the Moon Kingdom failed all those years ago."

"It didn't fail!" Peter insisted.

Candice nodded. "Yes it did. Back then, all the Sailor Scouts died, Queen LaLuna killed herself in a pathetic and futile attempt to finish off my leaders and there was no heir left to inherit the throne. You kind of need an heir to keep a kingdom from failing, don't cha think?"

No one spoke. Peter just took out his compact and raised it into the air. "Moon Prism Pow--"

Candice bent over and dug the serated knife into Nathan's back. Nathan screamed and tried to move away, but his limbs didn't seem to want to respond. Candice pulled the knife back out. She stood tall again, smirking.

Peter was looking horrified. His arms fell back down to his side, dropping the compact. "N-Na--"

"He's paralyzed now" Candice stated. Peter felt his stomach do flip-flops and twits. Candice leaned down and tugged Simone up by her hair. Simone's eyes were focused on the knife, which was coming closer and closer to her neck. Candice kept staring at Simone's smooth neck, a feeling of joy and excitement rushing through her for finally being able to cut into that thin little neck. She pressed the tip against her neck, just a few inches from her carotid artery. Candice looked up, seeing the fear in Isaac's eyes. Candice smirked. She pressed harder, a dribble of blood and a few horrified pants coming from Simone. Candice looked back up at Isaac. He was looking pale. Candice started to drag the knife across Simone's neck, the pants becoming short, pained screams for help.

"Stop!" Isaac deamanded. Candice didn't. "Stop! Stop! Stop it! Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop!"

Candice finally stopped. She pulled the knife away and dropped Simone back onto the floor. Simone whimpered and struggled against her bonds. Isaac's knees were shaking and he looked like he was going to throw up.

"Will you do whatever I say?" Isaac and Peter looked at Candice. "It's the only way to save them from any more pain." Candice gave them a sweet smile.

Peter and Isaac didn't respond. They both knew what Candice would ask for. Kill yourselves; kill all the other Sailor Scouts you come across. Neither one wanted to do either or. Hell, they'd rather just give up fighting and let the world end rather than make any of the people they were supposed to be helping and be friends with die.

But...

Nathan...

Simone...

Peter and Isaac stopped breathing after a moment. Peter felt a knot form where his Adam's apple was. He didn't look at Isaac, but he could sense that he was feeling the same things.

"Well?" Candice asked.

Peter and Isaac didn't have the chance to answer. The door behind them opened, and Mohinder and Niki stood there. Niki's eyes went wider than a tea saucer when she saw Candice lounging so comfortably against the window as well as the two bloody, prone figures. She took a step back, forcing Mohinder back as well. Then, quicker than anyone could see, Niki ran into the room, slamming the door on Mohinder. She pulled out a wand, similar to Isaac's, but green and with a symbol resembling a four. "Jupiter Power, Make-up!" Lighting shot out of the star on the wand, flying around her, making an atom-like shape with Niki--her pale skin and flying blonde hair--being its nucleus. The lightening closed in around her, and she stood before the room, green-skirted and -bowed with a green gem in her tiara, green army boots, and a pink bow on her chest.

"I am Sailor Jupiter!" Niki announced. She pointed at Candice. "And in the name of my fallen sister, I will punish you!"

Candice frowned. "I thought I killed the wrong sister."

Niki pressed her fingers together. An attena came out of her tiara. "Supreme...Thunder!" she shouted. A curl of electricity curled up the lightening rod, stopping at the top before shooting out across the room, towards the intruding woman. Candice jumped out of the way, feeling the sparkle of the bolt fizzle the air near her. The glass of the window exploded, most of the shards flying outside, causing a dangerous rainbow to fall through the air. Distracted, Candice's illusions fell apart and Nathan and Simone dissappeared.

Isaac and Peter felt all the warmth and color return to their bodies. Peter reached down and picked up his compact while Isaac pulled out his wand and transformed. In less than a minute, three Sailor Scouts stood ready and willing to battle with the sadistic woman who had threatened their and their loved ones' lives. Candice, being a woman of some intelligence, realized the overwhelming odds and made a break for the window, jumping out just as Peter used his tiara to attack her. The three went to the window and looked out, but couldn't see anything other than the shimmering Moon Tiara Action boomerang back towards Peter, who caught his tiara with uncanny ease.

(----------)

Peter picked up the phone and dialed the number so quickly, he didn't even acknowledge that he had even done anything. Instead, the ongoing ringing was a constant reminder of what he was so worried about: That the illusion was more than an illusion. That Candice had tracked Nathan down and had tortured him or killed him or captured him. That Peter was never going to see his older brother again. That...

"_Hello?_"The voice on the other line was the suave, comforting one that had helped Peter to sleep after so many nightmares and had been there to critivize almost all of Peter's actions.

"Nathan?" Peter said.

"_Oh, hey Pete. What's up? You haven't gone broke, have you?_"There was almost an air of humor in Nathan's words. He must've just won a case. Or gotten laid.

"N-No, not exactly." Peter answered.

There was a small pause, then, "_Peter, are you okay?_"

Peter felt a knot in his throat. "Have you...have you been having a feeling that someone was watching you or following you. Or...or has there been any accidents you couldn't understand with you or Ma or Heidi or either of the boys or--"

"_Peter, what's wrong? What did you do?_"Nathan asked with urgency.

Peter looked at the carpet. He shouldn't. He really shouldn't. It would put Nathan in more danger. It could get Nathan killed. It would get Mohinder angry as hell. But... "Nathan, I think you should seperate yourself from me."

"_What_?_"_

"Being friends or family with me is very dangerous right now. There...there is a group of people that I've pissed off and--"

"_Peter, tell me what the hell is going on right now._" Nathan was serious. And scared. Peter could tell by his volume and the slight crack at Peter's name.

Peter bit his lip. "Nathan, what I'm gonna say is the truth, no matter how insane it may sound. It really is the truth and it's something I'm going to stand by no matter what." Peter took a deep breath and before he could think twice, blurted out everything. "NathanI'mapartofasuperherocrimefightingteamnamedtheSailorScouts."

Nathan was quiet. "_Could you...repeat that?_"

Peter nodded. Then he realized that Nathan couldn't see him, and just repeated what he said before. "Nathan, I'm apart of a super-hero crime fighting team named the Sailor Scouts." Nathan didn't respond. Peter looked up and down the hall, then kept talking. "Mohinder, the Indian astrologist, is sort of our Profesor X; he knows who is a Sailor Scout and who isn't and he finds us and tells us what we can do. I'm aparently the leader, Sailor Moon. Isaac Mendez is Sailor Mars and we came to Las Vegas to find our third member, a woman named Niki Sanders who ended up being Sailor Jupiter."

Nathan kept silent. Peter could feel his heart start to pound harder and faster than when he was watching Candice paralize illusion-Nathan. "_Peter, have you been...experimenting with anything?_"

"What? N-No! I'm perfectly sober!"

"_Than what the hell is with that story?_"

"It's not a story! It's the truth, Nathan! You and Heidi and Ma are all in danger. I'm not sure how far our enemies are spread, but they seem pretty powerful and they--"

"_I'm coming to Las Vegas._"

Peter felt his stomach jump out. "What? No! You have no reason for coming here!"

"_Yes I do_" Nathan said. "_My business is to find you and take you home so you can be removed from ridiculous situations like the one you have described._"

Peter grit his teeth, tears welling in his eyes. "Nathan, this is my life! If I want to fuck it up, than you should let me fuck it up! You have no right to be here and if I find out you did come down here I will never speak to you again!" Peter slammed the telephone onto its receiver, biting his lower lip and blinking rapidly to keep the tears from spilling.

(----------)

Two days had passed since Niki had saved Peter's and Isaac's lives. Since then, the anamosity between Isaac and Niki had dispersed little by little until they were finally on amiable enough terms. That made planning Jessica's funeral much easier and smoother for all involved. Niki had even let Peter and Isaac go and do other things, leaving the planning to Niki and Mohinder. Pretty soon, it was Saturday and Jessica's funeral was all but ready. A few relatives had come by to give their respects and condolences to Niki and thanks to Mohinder and Peter and Isaac for helping Niki in her time of need.

At the end of the day--nearly eleven o'clock--Mohinder was walking from the vending machine room back to his hotel room. He was tired and really wanted to go to bed. Too many new people shaking his hands and saying "thank you", even though Niki would whisper to them who they were and whether or not she's really, really met them before. For as much as Mohinder knew, their Niki and Jessica's parents hadn't come. Niki explained that her mother was dead and that her father was too inebriated to either care or come.

Mohinder opened his soda, the pressure of the carbonated sugar water releasing in a hiss that almost sounded cold and refreshing. Before he could bring the aluminum can to his lips, though, he heard a quiet, familiar voice call out his name. Mohinder turned around, and faced Eden, standing innocently, a waiting look to her eyes and smile. Mohinder felt his eyes widen and all his muscles slacken. How did Eden...

"Why'd you let me die, Mohinder?" Eden asked, that sweetness and innocence resonating, her eyelids sliding close a little.

Mohinder dropped his soda can. "W-What? D-D-Die? I...I don't know what--"

"Yes you do." Eden turned her head away, arms crossed behind her back. "You knew, because of Celeste."

Mohinder's gut twisted almost painfully. "Who?"

"Celeste." Another twist. "You know who she is. You have to. She was so intertwined with the old Sailor Scouts I would just assume..." Eden shrugged. "Anyway, she doesn't really matter right now. What does is that you abandoned me, Mohinder."

"I didn't...Eden, I really didn't. I didn't even know you had died!" Mohinder insisted.

Eden shook her head. "Why do you keep lying Mohinder? You abandoned me. You let me die. You made me turn my back against the people who really did care about me." Eden smiled sadly, almost perversly. "It was an excellent way to get rid of one of your enemies."

"What?"

Eden looked straight into Mohinder's eyes. Hers were clouding with hatred while his with confusion and fear. "I was once a well-respected and faithful follower of Queen Metaria. I was saved by her and her speaker, Mr. Linderman. I was transformed from a woman of the streets to a person with respect and friends and prospects. Then you came around. You made me fall in love with you, with your kindness and naievity and pretty-boy looks and dependance on someone who could actually cook food. I fell head-over-heels. You made me care for you, and then your stupid friends faced me in battle. I would've won if you hadn't woken up, you bastard. Sailor Moon would be dead if it weren't for you!"

All through Eden's rant, she had been walking towards Mohinder. Mohinder, meanwhile, had been walking away. Now, his back was to a wall, and Eden was coming closer. She reached into a back pocket and pulled out a gun. She held it up and pointed it at Mohinder. "Now I get to get my revenge. Now I can see you die. Then what will Celsete and the Sailor Scouts do, Mohinder?"

Mohinder's stomach jerked almost nauseatingly. He grasped it and fell to the ground, clutching it and trying to not throw up. Mohinder looked up at Eden, his vision blurred. He closed his eyes and tensed.

"Stop right there!" Eden looked down the hall and saw Peter standing there, dressed in the Sailor Moon get-up. Mohinder opened his eyes and felt a little relief. Eden just smiled and turned around completely, raising her gun. "A bullet can move faster than you can, you id--" A gold chain shot through the air, piercing Eden's skull and passing right through her head, through to the wall on the opposited side of her head. Eden's body went slack. Then it fizzled and her hair grew and her outfit turned into a gray uniform. There was a tug on the chain and it slid back through Candice's head, back to it's source.

Peter stood where he had been during the entire event, shocked and sickened at the same time. He looked from Candice's finally dead body, a heap on the floor, to the direction the gold chain had come from, to Mohinder, who was covering his mouth and green-faced. Peter decided that Mohinder was his greatest problem at the moment, and ran to his friend's aid.

(----------)

Mohinder woke to whispered words.

"Who's Eden?"

"She's a girl we had fought. Mohinder said that she was his neighbor and that she had just dissappeared."

"Apparently, she had been killed between the time of her dissappearance and that girl's coming here."

"And you really did see Sailor Venus?"

"Who's Sailor Venus?"

"Another Sailor Scout...we think. We've never met him before."

"Then how do you know that he's a Sailor Scout?"

"Because Eden called him that. And no, I didn't see Sailor Venus. But I saw his chain. I wanted to follow it, but Mohinder wasn't looking very good. He looked like he was going to throw up."

"If you forgot, man, he kind of did."

"No, I really, really didn't forget."

"So, who is that Celeste person the girl mentioned?"

Mohinder felt his stomach jump again. He turned onto his side and opened his mouth and hacked up a smelly red puddle of digested food and stomach acid. His tongue bruned as he heard feet thunder over to help support him. A cool rag was dabbed against his forehead and mouth and he was guilty that his tongue was too heavy to give them his thanks. Pretty soon, Mohinder was lying on his back, breathing deeply and steadily, Peter, Niki, and Isaac standing at the end of his bed or on either side of him. Mohinder's eyes slid back from Isaac, at the end, Niki, to his left, and Peter, to his right. Mohinder's eyes stayed on Peter. "Eden was one of them?"

Peter didn't speak. Mohinder understood, and nodded. His head fell back. "Thank you for not telling me." Mohinder closed his eyes, expecting to sleep for a little while longer, but he opened them back up when he heard Peter ask, "Who's Sailor Venus?"

Mohinder kept his eyes on Peter. Right now, Peter was the only one he probably had the heart to look at. "I..." Mohinder sighed. "What do you want to know?"

Peter smiled. "Who is he? Where'd you find him?"

"Why doesn't he show his face when he helps us?" Isaac asked, angrily but quietly enough to not fully express that anger.

"How come he doesn't want us to know who he is?" Niki asked finally. She seemed to pick up on the fact that this was the time to interrogate Mohinder on things he normally would have avoided.

But Mohinder was dead-set on avoiding this subject. "I can't tell you."

"Wh--...How come?" Peter asked, aghast.

Mohinder finally looked away from Peter, to the corner of the room. "Because, we can't afford to loose him." Mohinder closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them back up. "Venus is an incredible powerful ally. Sailor Venuses have been the penultimate leaders to the Sailor Moons for generations, and just as many Moon Kingdom queens have chosen Venusian men as the fathers to their children. Sailor Venus is always the first body guard. On a few occasions, a Sailor Venus has stepped up and taken the place of Sailor Moon if the one before them had died prematurely." Mohinder sighed. "We can't afford to loose Sailor Venus. If anything ever happened to Peter..." Mohinder glanced up at Peter. "Then he's the only one who has the ability or the chance to defeat this Queen Metaria person."

"But...he won't know if you told--"

"If he knows we're here, than he'll definitly know that I told you guys." Mohinder closed his eyes. "He knows everything we're doing. He's just biding his time...waiting for the opportune moment to reveal himself." Mohinder turned onto his side, voice mumbling away into the pillow so that no one could tell what he was saying.

(----------)

The next day, there was a big shrine covered in white flowers and pictures of Niki and Jessica. Mostly Jessica, the boys assumed. It was hard to tell either apart, so Niki could have put a few of herself up there if there hadn't been enough of her sister. Niki didn't seem to be under-handed enough to do that, though.

During a private moment, Niki had said to the three of them. "There's nothing left from me here." It had come up completely at random and caught Peter, Mohinder, and Isaac's collective attention. "Jessica was the last person I had here. Without her..." Niki laughed. "Without her, I probably would have left a long time ago." Niki turned to the boys. "What's it like in New York?"

Peter and Isaac, having lived there the longest out of the four, listed off random things about New York. Niki stopped them after they said it would get colder. "I like snow" she said. "Me Jessica, we would go up to the mountains and play in it all day."

Mohinder nodded. "There is an apartment across from mine. It's...it's empty, in case you're worried about a place to say."

"We can help pay for your rent too" Peter offered. Isaac nodded in agreement. Niki gave them all a smile. "Thanks. I think I'll need all the help I can get right now."

Peter felt a warmth in him. He reached into the pocket and felt the carvings on the compact. It was vibrating again; warm and welcoming and feeling like love. Peter wondered for a moment whether or not it did react to the prescence of other Scouts or whether it reacted to his own heart.

Suddenly, something launched itself at him from behind, nearly toppling Peter to the ground. It was only with Isaac and Mohinder's help that Peter didn't.

"Hello there, Petey-poo!" a very familiar, very chipper voice cooed.

"R-Raye?" Peter asked. He felt the woman nodd against his back.

Niki squealed, "Mina! Amy! Raye! How are you guys!" The brown-haired hippie and a black-haired girl in a smart cocktail dress walked up and gave Niki a hug each. Another girl, around 15 or 16, in all black--black choaker included--greeted Niki and insisted that if she ever needed to talk to someone, to come straight to her. Peter couldn't really hear the rest because Raye was pulling him away and talking in his ear and Isaac was pointing and laughing at him. Peter gave him the finger.

* * *

_And that's the end of chapter...5 (technically 6)._

_And did you know that Detroit was in Michigan? I thought it was Colorado..._

_Please review! Next chapter, I swear, I'll explain Simone's existance as a General._


	7. Chapter 6: The Heart of a Succubus

_Hi Heroes people! How are you?_

_Personally, I feel pretty. And, no matter how nice my mom may be, if I hear her tell me that I look pretty one more time, I will shoot her._

_Tonight is the night of my sister's friend's debut, so this is gonna be short._

_Enjoy the ficcie!_

**ac-the-brain-supreme does not own Heroes or Sailor Moon. **

* * *

Simone walked into the coffee shop she had met Peter in weeks and weeks ago. She hadn't slept at all the night before and was in a desperate need of something that would keep her awake during her meeting with Linderman in a few hours. They had only just recently heard of Candice's death, at Sailor Venus's hands. Simone wondered why they didn't just go after him instead of Sailor Moon and Mars and the newly-found Jupiter. Sailor Venus was the biggest threat at the moment. He needed to be stopped before he killed any more of their men.

Simone paused when she saw Peter and the three people he was having a morning coffee with. She turned her head away, walking to the front counter. Luckily none of them saw her. Especially not the man sitting to Peter's right. Simone felt her face heat up and her teeth grind into one another. She could still hear his voice on the phone: emotionless and flat. And no real reason except for "It's for your own good"? If Simone had done what was good for her, they wouldn't have been together for two years.

Simone stepped up to the counter and almost snapped her order to the frightened sixteen-year-old behind the counter.

(----------)

_Simone digs through her pockets, grumbling out of frustration. She had them before she left her apartment. So where did they..._

_Simone pulled out a small, silver key. She smiled and stuck it into the lock. From the time on her watch, Isaac should already be up and painting, the television playing in the background and coffee pot on, gurgling away. _

_When she opened the door, Simone could see the light from the little television, hear Matt Lauer talking away on some unimportant not-news-related segment as well as the black coffee bubble away, water filtering through coffee grounds to create the energy-creating sludge Simone and more than half of the world could not live without._

_But she didn't see Isaac painting._

_Instead, he was lying on his back, arms out, eyes glassy and chest barely moving. _

(----------)

"Simone" Linderman said at the conference table. Simone stood, indicating she had heard her name. "I believe you know that Eden and Candice's responsibilities fall on your shoulders."

Simone nodded. "Yes I do, sir." Simone puffed her chest out. "I know I can successfully accomplish what they have failed in."

Linderman smiled. "You're so optimistic, Simone. It always makes me smile."

Simone nodded appreciatively. She had always been the one Linderman complimented. A constant reminder of who his favorite was. "But..." Simone's chest deflated a little, but she still had that little haughty look about her. "What about Isaac? He's Sailor Mars, isn't he? Do you really want to kill the man you lo--"

"Isaac Mendez is no longer a concern to me" Simone insisted instantly. She could feel the silent, strong eyes of the Haitian boring into the side of her head. She knew that he thought she was incompetant; driven by her emotions rather than logic.

Linderman's head tilted to the side. "Why do you say that?"

Simone stayed quiet. She turned her head away, trying to hide her blush. Simone didn't need to look embarrassed in front of her leader. That might show weakness and weakness was the last thing she needed at that moment. Weakness might loose her her position and that was not an option. She sold her soul to get here, and she was damn ready to jump into a tank of sharks to keep or even advance her position.

Linderman looked at her evenly. Finally, he stood up. "You may return to your apartments, my good man." The Haitian stood up and bowed before walking out of the room. Linderman walked up to Simone after the Haitian left. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "My dear, I ask that you meet me in the kitchen in...oh, an hour and a half. If the doors are locked, then two hours." Linderman gave her a smile and then walked away. Simone nodded and waited until Linderman had left before falling into her chair and openly sobbing.

(----------)

_This couldn't be happening._

_This couldn't be happening._

_That's all Simone could think about as she sat in the hospital waiting room, straining her last thread of paitience on the stupid, uncomfortable plastic chair. Sure she had gotten up a few times over the...two going on three hours she had been there, waiting for word on Isaac. Whether or not he lived or died from his latest overdose._

_Simone cringed at the thought. That was his third this year. He wasn't going to make it through all of them, Simone knew. She knew that Isaac had been lucky those last two times. But...that luck had to run out some time, didn't it? Maybe, since this was the third time, it would..._

_Simone stood up and began to pace again. No. Isaac was going to pull through. Isaac was strong. Isaac had something to live for. Some_one_ to live for. He knew that Simone couldn't live without him. Not after her father's death. _

_Simone stopped pacing again. She held onto her arms, tears falling freely. _

_She couldn't loose him. She just couldn't._

_"Simone Deauveaux?" Simone looked for the doctor who had called out her name. She walked as calmly as she could over to the man. She wanted to ask how things went, but her mouth was closed shut by invisible clamps._

_The doctor seemed to understand this, and just continued speaking. "You're a very lucky woman, Simone."_

(----------)

Simone went down after and hour and a half and discovered the door unlocked. She turned the knob and pushed the door open.

Simone had never been into the kitchen before. She had heard of the one time Eden had gone down there. The Haitian never spoke, so she didn't know whether or not he had ever been here, but she knew Candice hadn't. The kitchen was Linderman's inner sanctuary. He spent more time here than anywhere else. Simone once heard Candice joke about how Linderman even slept down here. That meant that where she was going was very special. That he really needed to speak to her about something important. Something very private.

Simone took a few steps in, almost falling back from the intense smell of cinnamon and chocolate. She kept her composure, though, and kept walking in. "Mr. Linderman?" Simone called.

Mr. Linder man had had his back towards Simone when she had walked in. When she had called out his name, he didn't move. Just waved his hand over his shoulder. "There's a table over there. I'll be over in a second" Simone did as she was told and sat over at the table. After a few seconds, Linderman was walking over, a plate of snickerdoodles in one hand and a tray with two bowls of chocolate ice cream on the other. He set them both on the table before sitting on the other stool. He gestured to the ice cream and cookies. "Take as much as you like."

Simone stared at the sugary treats for a few moments before looking back up at her leader. "I don't quite..."

"Is there something wrong?" Linderman looked sadly at the snack. "Do you not like the cookies or the ice cream? They always used to work for Eden and Penelope."

"Penelope, Sir?" Simone asked. Linderman didn't continue speaking, so Simone just took one of the cookies and began to nibble on it. Linderman perked up and took a cookie for himself. Simone had to admit, these were some really good snickerdoodles. They were still warm and gooey. Just like Simone's mother used to make them.

While Simone was reaching for her second cookie, Linderman started asking questions. "So, Simone, is there something wrong? You didn't seem to really care about your boyfriend in the meeting room."

Simone covered her eyes by bending her head. "_Ex_-boyfriend."

"Oh." Linderman said. He reached out and touched Simone's hand. "I'm so sorry my dear."

Simone squished the cookie she had been holding. "He said that it was for the better. That being with him was dangerous and that I was going to get hurt."

Linderman held tightly onto Simone's hand. "That's typical of all men, Simone. They love to lie. Especially about love."

Simone let a few tears fall. "I bet if he knew what I had to go through to make him better...and all that time I spent by his side in the hospital." Simone bit the inside of her cheek.

"Unfortunately" Linderman continued, "it's a pattern of lies and broken promises. The last Mars did the same thing."

Simone felt something flare in her. "H-He did?"

Linderman nodded. "Yes. He had a betrothed back on Phobos before leaving for Serenity Castle. Never saw her again." Linderman leaned forward, tapping Simone's hand with each syllable. "That is the problem with the Sailor Scouts. They are lying, sodomistic traitors. They don't understand the concept of honesty."

Simone looked at her hand, covered by her leaders. He seemed to know what he was saying. He should know what he was saying, at least. Linderman had to have a reason for attacking the Sailor Scouts and from keeping the rise of a new Moon Kingdom. He was too organized, Simone believed, for him not to.

(----------)

_Simone sat with her hands clasped together in her lap. She watched Isaac's chest rise and fall, the clear tubes that connected to his nose rising with them. Isaac was covered with one of the hospital-given blankets. It was thin and, according to Isaac, really itchy, but it was never complained about. He had probably gotten so used to it._

_Simone shuddered. She shifted a little and grasped her arms. She had imagined, had hoped the last time she and Isaac were in the hospital together it would have been at her father's deathbed. That had been at the beginning of the year. Now here she was, sitting in that stupid chair that was just a little softer than the ones outside in the lobby. She could practically speak Doctor and knew the difference between a pulmanary embelism and a heart attack._

_The door opened. Simone looked up, expecting a nurse. Instead, in walked an old man with a dusting of white-gray hair on the top of his head and a round nose you would only expect on Santa Claus. He looked around curiously before finally seeing Simone. He gave her a big smile and walked in, closing the door once he was inside the room. He stood on the other side of Isaac, looking at his unconscious form. "Such a pity, really, for such a promising young man to be in such a state."_

_"Who are you?" Simone asked._

_The older man looked at her. "My name is Mr. Linderman, and I can help you save your boyfriend."_

(----------)

Simone called up Peter not long after her meeting with Linderman let out. "Do you mind if I come over?"

"_Uh...Okay_" was his hesitant response. It was a good thing too. She was coming over no matter what. She needed to talk to someone. She needed to show that she didn't need Isaac anymore. That she could get on with her life without him.

Simone could see that Peter was confused the she knew where he lived. She didn't give him enough time to let him ask any questions, though. As soon as the door shut, Simone was clinging to Peter, pressing him against a wall and kissing him with as much spite as she could muster.

(----------)

_"You could really make him better?" Simone asked in the corridor outside Isaac's room. She could feel herself shake with excitement._

_Linderman nodded. "Yes, I can. And I will." Simone's eyes grew a little. "But not without you, my dear."_

_Of course. Nothing good ever comes without a price. "What is it?" Simone asked._

_Linderman touched her shoulder. "I need you to help me in a job."_

_"A...job?" Simone asked. "What kind of job?"_

_Linderman looked up and down the corridor, then moved close to Simone._

_"There is a group of people in this world. They are very bad and if I don't do anything, they could destroy everything good in this world. I need your help, in the form of your wit and street smarts and your womanly ruthlessness to help me get rid of them once and for good." _

_Simone took a step back. "What are you talking about?" Simone asked._

_"Nothing safe to speak aloud about. But I can assure you this, Miss Simone, that if you help me, not only will your boyfriend be free of his demons, he will be out of this hospital--fully healthy--in three days."_

_Simone shook her head. "Did you escape from the mental ward or something?" Simone asked. _

_Linderman shook his head. "No. I do visit it everyone once in a while to hand out cookies, but I don't reside there." _

_Simone's eyes narrowed. She turned around and walked into Isaac's room, leaving Linderman in the corridor._

(----------)

Simone walked with a smirk on her way to Peter's apartment. If things went according to her plan, she will completely destroy the Sailor Scouts.

She had decided that the reason the Sailor Scouts had defeated her two predecesors because they were so trusting of each other, so tight-knit. That was something their group was lacking. That's why they were down, 2 to 0.

Yesterday, when Peter was not paying attention, Simone had texted to Isaac to come over to Peter's house--"my house" Simone had typed--the next day around noon. Simone was sure that Isaac would obey. He wasn't normally the one to listen, but who knows how much he's changed. Linderman had said that the further Isaac knew about his secret identity, the more he would become his old self, his past life. Simone didn't want that, didn't need that.

Simone knocked on Peter's door, smiling. Eleven fifty-five. She was sure that she could stall Peter for that long. She had lots of ways to do so.

Peter opened the door, his good clothes on. "Oh, S-Simone" Peter stammered. "Uh...h-hi."

Simone pushed Peter back against the same wall she pushed him against the day before. Just like yesterday, he melted under her with little resistance. Simone decided that he had to be a girl in at least one past life. There was no way in hell a guy could be this feminine. She had to ask Linderman later if this was an aspect of all Moon Kingdom men or if Peter was just a pussy by nature.

As she was thinking this, Simone felt hands on her arms. She reached out to touch Peter's, she felt a quick shove. Peter was panting and looking a little pink in the face. "We shouldn't be doing this." Simone didn't ask why. Instead, she just stared at him. He continued. "You're one of my friend's exes. And by ex, I mean fresh-off-the-alphabet ex." Peter leaned back against the wall. "Listen, I just think that if you wanna start dating to get back at Isaac or to just fell better about breaking up with him, find someone else."

Simone didn't move. She just stood there, staring at Peter. "Has the thought ever occured that I might want you, Peter, or are you just that insecure?"

Peter blinked rapidly. "Y-You do?"

Simone nodded. Of course she didn't, but he was cute and a good kisser. Simone took off her top and threw it to the floor, pouncing on Peter yet again. Peter started to resist, but it was just as weak as before.

Simone checked her watch. He'll be coming in five...four...three...two...one...

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Simone pulled away from Peter. "You invite someone over?"

Peter shook his head. "No. It's probably some kind of Mormon or something."

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Pretty persistant Morman." Simone said.

"They normally are." Peter said.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Peter pushed Simone off of him again. "Maybe I should go see what they want."

Simone shrugged. Peter walked to the door, Simone watching him with an evil smirk in her heart. Based off the fact that Isaac was as stubborn as any ass she's ever met and Peter was someone who would try to avoid hurting someone he considered his friend, Simone could tell beforehand how this was going to go.

First, Peter was going to open the door and see that Isaac was on the other side. Which he did. Then he would find some stupid reason for not letting Isaac in. Which happened. But Isaac would insist and try to push the door open, thinking that Peter had indeed sent him that message saying he needed to see Isaac, but not saying anything about it. Or if he did, than Peter would be too confused and distracted to keep up his fight. The latter happened. Isaac would push through the door and see Simone topless and looking a little embarrassed. The embarrassed look might have been a little fake-ish, Simone knew, but the sight of her, in his friend's apartment, and the implications of it would drive Isaac away. All of that happened too.

Isaac was walking down the hall, Peter chasing after him, trying to explain how it wasn't what it looked like. Simone took these few moments to walk out of the apartment and get out of there, secure in her victory.

(----------)

_Simone opened the door of Isaac's hospital room. "Nurse! Nurse!" _

_A pair of nurses rushed into the room. "We already know, honey" one of the nurses said. "We'll have him all better soon." _

_"All better?" Simone asked. "His heart fucking stopped! Anything is better than how he is now!" The nurses didn't appear to hear Simone, as they were too busy trying to revive Isaac. Simone bit her lower lip and walked backwards, pressing herself against the wall behind her. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. She didn't want to believe that Isaac was going to die but...the nurses were working so hard and he wasn't responding. He had been abusing drugs for so long. Before he even met Simone. _

_She had tried so hard to rehabilitate him. She'd helped him through everything. Facilities, hospitals, weening, cold turkey. She never worked so hard for anyone or anything unless she had a true passion for it. And Simone had to admit, she had never been so passionate about anything other than Isaac. His paintings, his addictions, his love._

_Simone ran to the elevators and pushed the "up" button. The doors opened almost immediately and she got on. Three floors later, she was rushing down the halls of the psych ward. There were large windows looking into various activity rooms. She only had to look through three before seeing the man she had met the day before. Simone opened the door, ignoring the protests of the nurses. "Mr. Linderman." The white-haired man turned around. She stood straight and proud in front of him. "I'm in. Just...just make him better."_

_The elderly man smiled. He pat Simone's shoulder. "Atta girl."

* * *

By guys! Reveiw please!_


	8. Chapter 7: Sailor Matt!

_Hurray! I am back fanfiction! _

_How was yall's Christmases? Christmasi?_

_Anyway, I'm going back to school on Thursday and mid-terms are on the horizon so this might be the last update for a while._

_No matter, though. There are only six chapters left (including epilouge). _

_Unfortunately, since I can't access the reviews left for me in the last update, I can't really respond to them. Other than to say that everyone was asking me why Simone was a bad guy since all the rest were apart of the Company so that's why I put her backstory in. I didn't like that chapter, it was poorly made, and it was filler so don't complain to me if I am fulfilling your questions._

_And now, onto the chapter!_

**ac-the-brain-supreme does not own Heroes or Sailor Moon. She does now own a bike! WOO-HOO!**

* * *

Peter stared forlornly at the back of Isaac's head as the artist pointedly ignored his leader and ex-friend. Peter had tried to speak to Isaac during the plane ride, but Isaac just put on a set of headsets and fell asleep. Peter had attempted to wake him up, but Niki, who was sitting next to him, instructed Peter that it would be a bad idea. She and Mohinder knew about the fight Peter and Isaac had because of Simone.

Peter closed his eyes and waited until the nausea was gone. He couldn't believe that he had let her take advantage of him. Simone was really soft, though. And she had the most amazing pair of lips he had ever kissed.

The nausea rose again and Peter bit his bottom lip to keep himself from throwing up. Why did thinking about that make him feel sick? Was it guilt? Of course guilt played a partial part in the gut feeling, but he was sure that something else, something deeper, was also causing this unsettledness. Maybe it was the fact that he had betrayed someone he was so intimately connected with. Isaac was the first partner he found, the first Sailor Scout that Peter recognized himself. That had to be special. That was special.

Mohinder walked back from the check-in desk. He was holding four card keys. "Peter, you and Niki are going to have room 245. Isaac and I will be in room 247."

Peter made a quick glance to Isaac. He wasn't paying attention and was far enough to not hear. "Can Isaac and I share a room?" Peter asked, looking back at Mohinder.

Mohinder looked at Niki. Niki shrugged. "I have no problem."

Mohinder looked back at Peter. "Are you sure you want to risk that?"

"Risk it?" Peter asked.

Mohinder nodded. "Yes. Risk having Isaac hate you even more than he already does."

Peter felt like it was a kick in the gut. "He doesn't ha--" The two stares that Niki and Mohinder gave him were enough to keep Peter from finishing that sentence. "Okay...so maybe he does not like me a little." The stares continued. "But that doesn't mean that some alone time won't fix things between us."

Niki and Mohinder glanced at each other. They shrugged in unison. If Isaac and Peter could survive whatever stint they had in this city, then maybe they could reconcile completely. At least it was worth a shot. "I'll get Isaac" Niki said. She walked away, carrying one of the sets of card keys.

Mohinder leaned in close to Peter and whispered to him. "Peter, it's imperative that you and Isaac learn to make-up."

Peter sighed and nodded. "I _know_ Mohinder. Geez, I hear it from you all the time, I don't need to hear it from you now."

Mohinder didn't respond. He wasn't going to say anything about how important it was to have everyone together to save the world. No, Mohinder was going to say how important it was to have everyone together to not get killed. Mohinder was going to say that if the enemy saw cracks in the trust the Sailor Scouts had with each other--and there were _plenty_ of cracks--than all they had to do was worm their way into the biggest one they could find and slowly chip away until finally there weren't any more Sailor Scouts left.

(----------)

When Isaac found out he was rooming with Peter, he didn't say anything. He thought that maybe it was a plot Mohinder had to get him and Peter to get along or for Isaac to forgive Peter. But how could Isaac forgive Peter? Peter, who was _supposed_ to be Isaac's friend, had violated a trust that not only risked that friendship they had but even the safety of others. Over and over, Isaac wondered how selfish a person had to be to do that. He had expected more of Peter, but now...now he wasn't so sure.

Niki curled her arm around Isaac's, pulling him along down the sidewalk. Isaac shrugged her off and gave her a look of death. Niki glared at him for a moment before catching up with Mohinder, who was a few steps ahead. Behind Isaac was Peter, who had been a little sulky since leaving the hotel. Mainly because Isaac wouldn't respond to his weak attempts at small talk.

The four of them were taking a trip to a local grocery store because none of them knew how long they were going to be in town and it was just easier to buy and cook one's own food than to go out every single night and waste money on cheap food at unreasonable prices. None of them really knew where they were going or what they were going to be able to find that was on their handy-dandy list, so chances are they were going to be out for a while, which meant Peter and Isaac were going to have more time to snipe at each other.

Niki and Mohinder stopped near a pair of glass doors. "We're at the store. Do you guys want to come with us or..."

Isaac crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. Peter gestured to Isaac and smiled. "I'll keep him company."

Niki rasied a hand to the two other boys smiling kindly. "We'll be back soon. If anything bad happens, just call us." Niki followed Mohinder into the grocery store, leaving the two men on the sidewalk.

Next to a busy road, there couldn't be any silence by sense of the dictionary meaning, but between Isaac and Peter there was a sense of tense quiet. After approximately a minute, Peter turned to Isaac and asked, "So, how are you today?"

Isaac grit his teeth. If he had to hear Peter's voice again, he was going to punch him in the face.

Peter didn't know this, of course, so he made Isaac listen to his voice. "Isaac, _please_ talk to me! I can't stand this, it's driving me insane." Peter reached over and grabbed Isaac's arm. "I don't care if you hurl abuse at me, just _say something_!"

Isaac fisted his hand and knocked Peter over with it. Peter coughed as he looked up at Isaac. There was hatred--unadultered, unmanaged hatred--in Isaac's eyes. "You're not gonna say anything?" Peter asked. Isaac crossed his arms. Peter got onto his feet, using the wall, before hurling himself at Isaac.

Peter felt Isaac pull on his hair as Peter punched him in his side and arms. Isaac pulled on Peter's hair to stop him from biting his arm and giving Isaac rabies or some nasty and infectious diseas that Isaac really did not want. Isaac kneed Peter in what he hoped was the younger man's groin. It must've been, because Peter grunted and he stilled for a moment or two before kicking and biting even harder. And using his considerably-sized nails. Isaac rolled Peter over, now dominating the black-haired man. The painter pulled his fist back and, with as much strength as he could muster, readied to punch Peter in the face.

That's when Isaac felt the hand on his arm.

Isaac turned his heated gaze from the man on the ground to the one behind him. Neither Isaac nor Peter had ever seen this man before and could only assume that he was trying to be a good samaritan and stopping one guy from beating the living hell out of the other. "Get off me, man!" Isaac demanded, trying to pull his arm away. The stranger only held on tighter.

"No! Do you realize that you could get arrested for fighting like this in public?"

Isaac thought for a moment. If it meant finally knocking a few of Peter's teeth out...

Isaac stood up, pulling his arm away. The stranger let the elbow be removed from his hand. Peter sighed and stood up, dusting his butt off. It was when Peter's head was turned in another direction that Isaac was finally given that opportunity to punch Peter. The nurse stumbled back, holding onto his bleeding mouth. He heard Isaac's grunt and a string of Spanish-spoken cuss words and knew that the stranger had done something. When he looked up, Peter saw that the stranger was holding Isaac up against a nearby wall, arms being held tightly behind his back and a knee pressed against his lower back.

"Let me go! I won't punch him anymore!"

The stranger didn't budge.

Peter walked up. "It's okay. I think he's telling the truth." At least he hoped so.

The stranger gave Peter a look, then backed off of Isaac. Isaac pushed himself off of the wall, gave Peter and the stranger an angry look each that visibly held his contempt and desire to cause them both more injury. Instead of fulfilling this desire, luckily, Isaac walked off, leaving Peter bleeding and the stranger giving Isaac's back the evil eye.

Once Isaac was safely out of sight, the stranger turned to Peter. "Are you okay?"

Peter nodded absently, still staring out after Isaac. The stranger looked at Peter, than in the direction Isaac had left in. The stranger looked back at Peter. "What was that about?"

Peter looked ashamed as he said, "He caught me fooling around with his ex."

The stranger almost visibly cringed. "Yikes. I hate situations like that."

Peter looked to the guy. "You've done that?"

The stranger shook his head. "No." He saw the confusion in Peter's look and elaborated. "I'm a cop, so more than I would ever really want to admit I get called in for a domestic disturbance."

"And it's normally one partner fooling around with an ex and the other is getting revenge?"

The stranger nodded. "On occasion. But normally the couple makes up, so I bet you and your boyfriend will make amends soon enough."

Peter felt his stomach drop. "Huh?"

The stranger gestured in the direction of Isaac. "Your boyfriend. The guy that you just had a fight with?"

Peter shook his head vehemently. "No! Isaac's not my boyfriend! He's just a friend!"

The stranger nodded and apologized, but something in the way he did this seemed like he wasn't sincere. Peter wanted to continue arguing, but decided it wasn't worth the effort. Peter slipped a hand into his pocket, the one that always held the Moon Compact, and felt the incredible amount of energy being emmited from it. Peter held onto the compact and looked up at the stranger. He'd tried this trick once or twice with Isaac and Niki, normally without their knowing. He hoped that it would work the same way with someone he'd only first met and who he didn't know was or wasn't a Sailor Scout.

Peter's eys became out of focus and he reached out to the stranger. "My name's Peter Petrelli."

The stranger reached out to take the offered hand. "My name is Matt. Matt Parkman."

Peter saw the faint outline of skirt, tiara, and gloves as Matt touched Peter's hand and celebrated his most recent discovery.

(----------)

Isaac sometimes wondered what exactly got him off of the heroine. It couldn't have been the mild heart attack he recieve in the hospital during his last trip there. He'd suffered worse and still kept on shooting up. It couldn't have been because of Simone. He loved her, of course, and he would have done anything for her, but she just wasn't the most important thing in his life. It definitely wasn't his art because, lets face it, he painted better while high.

Like that painting of the woman holding the light. The one he and Peter discussed at his last art show. He'd done that high and the day after the art show Simone was buzzing with her own sales high because of the people who wanted that particular piece of art.

Anyway, this little piece of unanswerable trivia wasn't constantly at the forefront of his mind. Normally it appeared when he was bored or when he was having a bear or two. Like right at that moment, in the nice little bar he'd discovered while trying to avoid going back to the hotel. Or, more specifically, trying to avoid Peter.

Isaac felt like growling at the thought of his "friend". No doubt, Peter was wandering the streets, calling out for Isaac. Eventually Peter will get lost and end up being easy bait for their enemy and then it'd be bye-bye Peter.

Isaac's heart rate sped up and his gut twisted at the thought of Peter dying. A moment of fear, followed by two or three moments of guilt, drowned by another Bud ended with the apathy and hatred Isaac had entered the bar with.

A quick look to a nearby clock told Isaac that it was going on to five in the afternoon. He didn't want to be there when the work-beaten drunks arrived, so Isaac paid and left.

As Isaac began to walk down the street, his mind traveled down the scary road of his and Simone's history. It wasn't very pleasant; fights, drugs, cheating on both ends, break-ups, make-ups, pregnancy scares, and, although Simone never admitted or denied it, a possible abortion. It wasn't beyond Simone to go out with a guy that Isaac knew to get back at him, it had definitely happened before, but she had singled out Peter. The Sailor Scouts' fearful leader and the one Isaac had more of a connection with. Isaac wondered whether or not Simone was able to pick up on this. She was skillful with understanding relationships.

"Isaac!" Isaac turned around and saw Peter running up to him, hand waving in the air.

Anger bubbled up inside of the painter and so he turned around and walked forward, pretending that he didn't hear Peter. Ducking his head, Isaac walked away, looking for the first crowded street he could find and loosing himself, and Peter, in it.

(----------)

Simone hadn't smoked in a long while, so when she lit up while thinking up a plan, she felt her throat burn from the smoke. The coughing hurt so much that Simone tried to stop herself, which made her cough even more. After the fit was over, she flicked the cigarette away and stepped on it, like the bad girls in old movies did.

Simone peered down the street she was loitering on and noticed that Isaac had ducked into the crowd. Her heart began to speed up from fear of being found and because Isaac was so close to her again. Simoe turned around and pretended to fix her make-up in the window of an abandoned store front. She saw Isaac as he walked by, head down and feet moving fast in the school of strangers he had successfully hidden himself in. Simone turned around and stared at him as he walked away, feeling her loss and anger flare up again.

Simone had been planning something since Eden was given her assignment. She knew what all the other idiots did wrong. They tried to take down the entire team at once. At least Candice did. Eden, Simone hated to admit, was using whatever little intelligence she had and was attempting to kill the team one member at a time at the same time, but that was still a stupid move. And her weak heart didn't do much to her plan.

No, what Simone was going to do was simple, but obvious and brilliant. The method of "divide and conquer" was old as dirt and so very effective whether you were hunting mammoths, fighting the Roman Empire, or getting rid of a pesky group of do-gooders who were ultimately going to bring the end of the world.

Simone looked back up the street. She spotted a man with really stupid and girly black hair and felt a smile spread across her face. She broke into the crowd and caught up with the man, touching his shoulder.

"S-Simone...what are you doing here?" Peter asked when he saw her.

Simore didn't answer, just tugged him out of the crowd and lead him to her hotel.

(----------)

Isaac got back to the hotel right after it had gotten dark, having done nothing but walk around the city. Once he reached his room, he threw off his shoes and fell onto his bed, jet lag knocking him out before he even hit the pillows.

(----------)

Simone punched Peter again, this time getting him right in his ear. Peter groaned and let his head fall limp on his chest, blood seeping from his split lip and broken nose. Simone grabbed a fistfull of Peter's long, black hair and made him look at her. "Are you going to tell me where the Rainbow Crystals are? Or who Sailor Mercury is, if you've even found him that is?"

Peter stared at her, angry and stubborn. He said nothing, bottom lip tight against the top. Simone punched Peter again, making him yelp out. "If only you'd say more than grunts or moans. If you did, I'd spare your life."

Peter glared at her. "No you wouldn't?"

"How do you know I wouldn't?" Simone bent down, pretty face inches from Peter's. "You were a pretty good kisser."

"I know you wouldn't, because you're evil." Peter responded.

"I'm evil?" Simone asked. "What makes me evil?"

"You're helping someone to destroy the world!" Peter exclaimed, unintentionally spitting blood on Simone.

The woman jumped back, wiping her face with a napkin. She scowled at Peter and threw the napkin away. "Well, that's a new one. Last time I checked, you and your rowdy bunch were going to destroy the world."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"What I mean is that with a new Moon Kingdom, there Earth and all life on it is destroyed to make way for the new reign." Simone kneeled down and tipped Peter's head back, making him look her in the eyes. "Now, doesn't that sound like _you're_ going to destroy the world. That you are the more immidiate threat between the two of us?"

"I would never do that" Peter hissed out.

Simone backed away, towards the door that lead out of Peter's make-shift prison. "I say that, but people always seem to end up breaking their promises."

(----------)

Isaac was thrown out of the bed the next morning by a very irate Mohinder. After getting back on his knees, Isaac looked up at Mohinder and asked, "What the hell, man?"

Mohinder, standing straight and with arms crossed, asked in response, "Where's Peter?"

"Huh?"

"Where is Peter?" Mohinder asked. He pointed to Peter's bed. It looked exactly the way it did the day before.

Isaac got up and rubbed his head. "I don't know. It was still early when I went to bed and I hadn't seen him for hours!" Isaac pointed at the bed. "Besides, why would I know where he is?"

"Because you share the same room as him. Because you're more likely to kill him out of the three of us who came here."

Isaac's eyes went wide, then shrunk back down. "You don't think..."

Mohinder caught on. "Possibly. If he was alone and caught unaware."

"You think we should call the police?"

"Why?" Mohinder asked. "They're going to ask why Peter would dissappear and we can't say the truth!"

"So we shouldn't even try?" Isaac asked.

Mohinder sighed and placed his hand against his forehead. "We should but... Ugh... How do we even know if Peter is still--"

"Don't say that!" Isaac shrieked. Mohinder jumped back a little, shocked. Isaac continued. "Peter may not be the smartest person around, but damn it if he doesn't know when to attack a person or call for help or run like hell!" Isaac pointed at Mohinder and repeated, in a threatening tone, "Peter is alive, Mohinder. And we will find him."

Mohinder nodded. Part of him was afraid, while the other part was proud. Proud that even when angry, Isaac still cared and worried about Peter. That was either sprung from the long-ago past, when Mars was still vying to become the top bodyguard, or from a bond that Peter and Isaac had somehow forged in the past two months.

(----------)

Simone was never a superstitious person and she was never very easily frightened, but all during the day after she had kidnapped Peter, Simone felt like she needed to keep an eye over her shoulder. She was sure that none of the Sailor Scouts knew where Peter was; the only one around at the time was Isaac and he wasn't paying attention or was too far away to notice. And if Celeste was aware of Peter's whereabouts, she would've told that Indian guy by now.

So...if someone was following her, than who was it?

(----------)

Matt was very professional when he had to be. And sitting with a pad and a pen, writing down every last thing Mohinder, Isaac, and Niki was telling him, he was very, very professional. Almost to the point of being a pain in the ass to the more impatient of the three.

"So, the last you saw him was...?" Matt asked again, only to a different person.

"I was walking away from him on the street because I really, really didn't want to talk to him." Isaac answered, his foot tapping against the floor. "Can't we just get on and find him already?"

"Not quite" Matt said. "I need as much honest information as I can get before asking for a formal police watch for Peter and before I call his family up and tell him what has happened if you guys haven't already done it." Matt wrote a few more things down on the pad before looking back up, eyes flashing between the three of them. "Is there anyone that would want to do Peter harm?"

Isaac and Niki went tense and silent. This was the question everyone had been dreading. Because there _were_ people that wanted to cause Peter harm, but the truthful reason as to why is way too extraordinary for anyone above a certain age to believe.

Niki opened her mouth to say something, but Mohinder cut her off. "There are a few people who would. We don't know how many, but they would do anything to get rid of Peter."

"Why?" Matt asked.

"Because Peter is trying to foil their plot to destroy the world."

The room went dead-silent.

"Um...what?"

"Peter and the rest of us," Mohinder started, "or at least Isaac and Niki, are members of a group called the Sailor Scouts. Their job is to protect the world from an evil who came to Earth ten thousand years ago and who turned the people of Earth against the dynasty of the Old Moon Kingdom and who now wants to take over the Earth."

Matt was very silent, doing nothing but staring at Mohinder with wide, confused eyes. Matt blinked slowly, still unable to grasp what had been said to him. The policeman looked down at his notepad, then back up at Mohinder. Mohinder was staring back at Matt, expression blank and eyes steady. Isaac and Niki were not looking at anything, embarrassed and afraid of what Matt would do or say.

Suddenly, Niki's head shot up. She looked to Mohinder. "Do you think--"

Mohinder turned to Niki, smiling. "Peter told me. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you two before now but I never really got the chance."

Niki burst into a toothy smile, reaching out to Mohinder and squeezing him tightly. Then she reached out to Matt and hugged him, further confusing the cop. "What's going on?" Matt asked to no one in particular. "Why are you hugging me?"

That's when they heard the sound of glass crashing. Isaac was out into his room before the others could get to their feet. When they entered the other room, Isaac was holding a piece of paper in one hand and a brick in the other. Matt looked out the broken window, trying to find whoever had thrown the brick.

"What is it?" Mohinder asked

Isaac handed the note to Mohinder, eyes not leaving the ground and hand shaking a little. Mohinder took the note, skimmed it, and then said, "Shit."

Niki snatched the note. "What is this?" she asked.

"They've taken him" Isaac said.

"And the only way to get him back is to meet them for a battle at midnight" Mohinder continued.

"Shit is right" Niki murmured. She folded the paper in thirds and handed it back to Mohinder.

Mohinder turned to Matt. "I'm sorry that you have to be drawn into this fight with so little experience, but we really need you right now, Matt."

"Huh?"

Mohinder placed his hand on Matt's shoulder. "Matt, do you believe in destiny?"

"Not at all."

Mohinder nodded. "You will, eventually."

(----------)

Simone pressed down on the needle that was stuck into Peter's arm. This was his second shot of the day, which meant he was already asleep, but Simone wanted to make sure he wouldn't be able to escape between now and midnight, which was only six hours away by now. The sleeping serum Simon was giving Peter only has its potency for around four to five hours, but that was going to be long enough. She didn't need that long a time to kill him.

Simone left the room, smiling. She could imagine the look on the faces of the Sailor Scouts when they arrived and Simone gave them back their "fearless" leader. His throat would be sliced so deeply that it was almost cut through completely, entrails falling out slightly, bones broken posthumously, and a vacant, glazed stare that would tell them everything that they already knew: "It's your fault I'm dead. You let me be killed."

Simone was holding the knife she thought would cause the most damage. It was a pretty little thing that she had swiped from Eden's collection after she had died. The big-eyed woman had boasted about its age and the quality and the silver handle. It was her favorite, and therefore had never been used before on anyone.

_She spoiled you,_ Simone thought, the flat of the blade resting in her palm. _Such a stunning piece need to be used for special occasions at the most._

Simone heard glass smash and almost dropped the blade. She stuffed it into a pocket and threw the door open. Her eyes grew huge as she saw that Peter was no longer there.

(----------)

"You need some help, buddy?" the cab driver asked as the man who had waved him over attempted to open the door.

The man got the door open and sidled in, putting the other person he was carrying in the seat beside him. "No thanks."

"What 'bout yo' friend?" the cabbie asked again.

"He's fine. Too much to drink." The man in the backseat leaned forward and said, "I need you to take me to our hotel. He's going to have a hell of a hangover tomorrow and it's for his and my sake we get him somewhere he recognizes."

"Ah...I know whatchu mean, bro. My cousin, he the same way. Fell asleep at a friend's house once when drunk, and he threw the biggest fit. Nearly lost a few teeth trying to calm him." The cabbie tapped his smiling, dirty mouth.

The man in the backseat didn't answer.

(----------)

Matt rolled the wand in his hand, staring intently at it, almost as if it would burst into flames in his hand at any moment. Niki had to grab Matt's arm several times as they climbed into the Hollywood hills, where the big sign was, to keep him from running into trees. Mohinder wasn't worried too much about Matt's reaction, only that he'd do what Mohinder told him in time.

"Are we almost there?" Isaac asked.

Mohinder stepped into a little clearing. "Yes."

The rest followed Mohinder into the little meadow. It was extremely dark, too dark even for the lantern that Mohinder had brought.

"So...where's this person we're supposed to fight?" Niki asked.

Mohinder jumped and yelped, dropping the now-broken lantern, cracked by a knife that had been thrown at it. With the little light they had gone now, the group of four looked around wildly, their eyes trying to adjust in the--

Floodlights came to light, illumination the area from the blades of grass on the ground all the way up to the tops of the trees. Across the meadow, on the top of a particularly tall tree, was a woman in a mini-skirt, boustier, and knee-high boots. The color of the outfit was the same as the last two enemies' uniforms. The sudden brightness of the lights, which were almost blinding, made it hard for anyone to see any distinctive features above the tops of her boots.

"Who are you?" Niki stepped out, almost snarling.

"And where's Sailor Moon?" Isaac added.

"Do you really care about that idiot more than you do me?" the woman asked. Isaac felt his blood run cold.

"What are you talking about?" Niki asked.

"Ask Isaac" the woman spat out.

Niki's eyes went wide. "How do you know--"

"Simone," Isaac called out. The others looked to him. "What's going on? Why are you with them?"

Simone jumped down gracefully from the tree, landing like a cat. She stood straight, shoulders pulled back and chin sticking out with pride. "Because I owe my Master everything I have."

"What does that mean?" Isaac insisted.

Simone didn't answer, but she could be seen shaking like if someone had just walked over her grave. Simone and Isaac didn't look away from each other's eyes. Isaac could see in hers hatred, jealousy, and sorrow. Simone saw in Isaac's a protectiveness that had once been directed towards her, but has since moved onto a new recipient. Simone grit her teeth and tempted the tears away from her eyes, but they couldn't hear her and spilled out over her eyelids.

"It means I wasted two years of my life on you" Simone said, pulling out a whip.

Isaac and Niki pulled out their transformation wands.

"Mars Power, Make-up!"

"Jupiter Power, Make-up!"

As fire and lightning showered the two transforming Scouts, Matt fumbled with his own wand before holding the wand up and calling out, "M-Mercury Power Make-up!" Water spouted out from the wand, soaking Matt, swirling around him in a holy aquatic light that reflecting the non-existant moonlight. Matt felt the grace that the water held and was giving him in the new uniform that appeared when the water dissappeared. It was like the other's, except the skirt, the gems on the chest and on the tiara, and the boots were dark blue and the bow on the chest and on the back was an icy blue. And he didn't look as good in it as the others.

Simone bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing at Matt, who was surprised at the appearance of the skirt and was therefore trying to pull it down over his thighs. Niki and Isaac didn't bother to look behind them.

A staring match happened, no one wanting to make the first move. Mohinder looked around, wondering what was going to happen. He saw something, in the distant darkness. Seeing that everyone was busy, Mohinder slowly backed into the forest until he was completely in darkness before making his way towards the golden light.

(----------)

They stood there, waiting.

And waiting...

And waiting...

Until Simone dropped her whip by her foot.

"I'm not going to fight you" Simone said. "I _can't_ fight you." Her eyes didn't leave Isaac's. Isaac straightened himself out of a fighting stance. Niki seemed incredulous, but it didn't matter. Isaac had fallen for it.

Niki leaned towards Isaac. "C'mon, she's surrendering."

"No!" Isaac shouted, frightening Niki, Matt, and several small, furry animals. Niki regained her composure, though, and yelled back.

"What the hell? She's giving in, Isaac!"

"We can't!"

"We _have to_, Isaac." Niki threw an accusing finger at Simone. "She kidnapped Peter, her friend killed my sister, she's trying to destroy the world! That seems like enough to attack her, I think." Isaac remained silent, staring heatedly at her and remembering why he didn't like Niki. Niki straightened, arms crossing over her chest. "So you're not going to attack your ex for that reason only? Even though alive she will cause more damage than she ever will dead."

"Shut up!" Isaac yelled. Before he could realize it, Isaac had raised a hand and swung it in Niki's face. Whether he had meant to hit her or not no one could tell, but Niki did squeak out, holding a reddening cheek with her hands.

Niki took a few steps back, still holding her cheek, eyes on the ground. Then, she looked up, blue eyes sparkling like firey sapphries. She pressed two of her fingers together. "Don't make me do this Isaac."

"Than don't!" Matt shouted, not knowing what was going on. If this was the team that was going to save the world, than he didn't want to be apart of it!

Niki didn't listen and Isaac didn't do anything. Then, he said, "Make me."

Niki's cheeks reddened. "Fine!" The antenna in her tiara rose. "Supreme Thunder!" The spark of lightning jumped out and attacked Isaac. His eyes went wide and bugged for a moment as he screamed bloody murder to the heavens before falling to the ground. Niki's face blanched. "Oh...crap."

"Did you just kill him?" Matt asked, suddenly frightened for his life.

Niki got on her knees and checked Isaac's pulse. "No. He's still alive. Just knocked out."

Matt stood next to Niki. "How many times have you used that attack."

Niki stood up and smiled innocently. "Uh...I think that was my second time."

The two heard the sound of a whip cracking and knew that they were screwed.

(----------)

Mohinder stopped walking when he saw the person who had been making the golden light. The light dissappeared and the man leaned against the tree. "I thought you'd be responsible for whatever happened to Sailor Moon, Mohinder."

Mohinder felt furious, but tried not to show it. "He was out of my sight."

"I don't like excuses."

The two men were quiet.

"Now that I have all seven Rainbow Crystals together, you'll need to start thinking about revealing yourself."

Sailor Venus blinked at Mohinder, then looked up to the sky. The moon was a tiny sliver, but it was in its waxing time and in a few weeks it'd be a full-grown moon. Venus looked back at Mohinder. "What happens now, Mohinder?"

"We create the Silver Crystal."

"How?"

"On the next full moon."

Venus looked back up to the sky. "So in about a month?"

"Yes, in about a month."

Venus nodded, not looking at Mohinder. He turned his back on the Indian, hand resting on the tree he had just been leaning on. "I'll think about it." Venus made to leave, but stopped. "Sailor Moon is in his hotel room. He's probably going to be a little loopy and will need medical attention soon." Then, Sailor Venus walked away into the dark.

(----------)

Matt jumped out of the way of the whip yet again. Niki was on the other side of the meadow. Though she was currently the center of Simone's attention, the way the villaness swung her whip was still very dangerous and Matt liked being alive. He fell down and looked over to Niki, who was lying on her back, groaning a little. She was trying to get up and get away again, but Simone was rapidly coming upon her.

_Damn, I wish there is something I could...wait..._

Matt got onto his shaky feet. Mohinder had told him about his special ability. But what was it? What was it? It had to do with whater. It had to because Sailor Mercury controls the phases of water...but what was that attack?

"Matt!" Niki called out, seeing him pounding his head with his fists.

"Don't bother with that lug." Simone stood right in front of Niki, hand held high in ready to whip her as brutally as she could. "He's not going to be able to save--"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Simone felt the force of the water hit her back, actually lifting her off the ground and pounding her into a tree. Pain seared through her as she heard and felt several ribs shatter into tiny jigsaw pieces. No doubt several had pierced her lungs and maybe her heart, but seeing as breathing, though hard, was still an availiable action, Simone knew that the damage couldn't be so bad as to kill her instantly. Niki got away as Simone fell to the ground, running to Matt, who was looking ready to throw up. He, just like anyone in about three miles, heard the horrible breaking of Simone's ribs.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked when she got by his side.

Niki nodded. "What about you? You seem...sick..."

Matt covered his mouth. "I'll be fine. Just give me a minute."

Niki smiled, patting his back. Jessica got sick like this sometimes and rubbing her back always soothed it. The kind action seemed to be eliciting the same response from Matt, who was slowly returning to his original color.

The two heard a moan. They looked up to see Simone attempting to get up. Niki growled. She took a few steps forward and put two of her fingers together. The antenna rose and, with a much larger spark than the one Niki gave Isaac, shouted "Supreme Thunder!" and attacked the woman on the other side of the meadow.

Simone attempted to scream, succeeding only in opening her mouth before her heart burst and her brain turned itself off. Her lifeless body fell down, arms trapped under her torso, mouth and eyes still wide open, and clothes and hair smoking. Niki stared at the new corpse and fell on her bottom. Her stomach twisted sickeningly at the sight and smell and, after hearing Matt toss his cookies, threw up in the first bush she saw.

(----------)

Two days later, on the plane ride back to New York, Mohinder and Niki were on one side of the aisle and the last three boys were on the window side. Matt was out after thirty minutes after take-off and Peter was fading in and out. Once, when Isaac looked up at Peter, seeing the bandages that covered his face and head, he felt an immense amount of guilt fall on his gut. He had to wonder whether or not Simone would have done this or would have been so cruel if he hadn't broken up with her.

Isaac shook Peter's shoulder. Peter looked at him with tired eyes. "Yes?"

"You okay, man?" Isaac asked, the first words he's said to Peter since he caught him with Simone.

Peter smiled pleasantly. His head fell against the headrest as he responded, "Yeah, I guess. Still a little tired." Peter closed his eyes and his breathing slowed to an even, deep rhythm.

Isaac nodded, taking out a sketchpad. "That's good" he said as he drew what he saw next to him.

* * *

_Okay loyal and loving readers, you know what I like:_

_REVIEW!_

_And maybe I will write faster this time!_

_Whee!_


	9. Chapter 8: Sailor Venus Revealed!

_Half-way through the week and I'm not breaking down in a corner! And I have updated this story AND created another one! _

_I am so on top of things!_

_Anyway, this is the chapter! The chapter we find out who Sailor Venus is! YAY! So is it Bennet, like everyone thinks, or is Nathan, who has also been guessed, or is it someone else? _

_Hmmmm..._

_Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. _

**ac-the-brain-supreme does not own Heroes or Sailor Moon. Johannaaaaa! I feel you Johannaaaaa!**

* * *

The first day after they were back in New York, Mohinder called a meeting at his apartment. He said that it was absolutely necessary, considering that in just under a month they would be going on to the biggest fight of their lives. No one really felt like going to it, especially this soon after the panic they had felt when Peter was gone. Peter was still fighting off the drugs that had been pumped continuously and dangerously and Matt was still adjusting to the sudden change in time. Nevertheless, Mohinder found a way to round them all up and sit them all down.

He paced in front of everyone, arms crossed over his chest and a look of extreme seriousness on his face. Peter was holding his head up with his arm, leaning heavily on the arm of the chair. Next to him was Niki, who was slouching and looking slovenly. Next to her was Matt, who was looking like a sleep-deprived teenager trying to stay up during Spanish class. Isaac was doodling on something in another arm chair. Mohinder turned to the group of obviously bored people, and said to them:

"In approxamately one month, we will be finishing the war against our enemies."

Peter and Niki sat a little straighter, Isaac stopped doodling, and Matt seemed like he was finally awake.

Happy that he had everyone's attention now, Mohinder continued speaking. "The seven Rainbow Crystals have been gathered, which means that the Silver Crystal can be formed. Unfortunately, it can only be formed on a full moon, which is just under a month away."

That's when the questions started flowing.

"How do we make it?"

"What are we going to do 'till then?"

"Where is our enemy?"

"Does Sailor Venus know about this?"

"Who's Sailor Venus?"

"Are we going to meet Sailor Venus before the full moon?"

Mohinder blinked. He shrugged his shoulders. "I can't answer most of those questions--"

"Who cares if Sailor Venus know we know who he or she is?" Isaac shouted, standing up. "Crap, Mohinder, if I hadn't seen Sailor Venus's whip with my own eyes I would whether or not he existed!"

"Venus is cautious. He doesn't want to reveal himself too soon" Mohinder explained.

Isaac sat down, arms crossed and staring straight at Mohinder with a sort of hatred. "He's a coward, then?"

Mohinder shook his head. "No. You're just impatient." He thought of the questions again. "I'm not sure about what the process for making the Silver Crystal is and I don't know the precise location of our enemies' hideaway, but I do know what we're going to be doing until we have to face them."

"What?" Niki asked, leaning forward a little.

Mohinder smiled a little. "Training."

(----------)

Peter fell on his face on the couch, his grunt muffled by the cushions. His joints were paining him, stiff and unable to move even if Niki zapped him again. He wanted so much to just fall asleep on that lovely, comforting couch and to drift off in the nothingness behind his eyelids.

He heard the phone ring and a pained, "leave me alone" groan emitted from Peter's throat. The phone rang three times, then went to the answering machine.

"_Peter, it's Nathan._" Peter blinked, a little confused and paying attention. "_Listen, I know I didn't believe you back when you told me about the...Solar Scouts?_"

"Sailor Scouts" Peter mumbled, eyes drifting close.

"_Anyway, we're getting a little worried about you. I mean, do you even still have a job?_"

Peter covered his eyes with his hand. No. He got the call this morning.

"_Peter, please, come to Sunday brunch with us. We can talk one-on-one, just you and me. What do you say?_"

Tempting. It's very, very tempting. Especially since Nathan sounded so sincere.

"_Well, I got to go. I hope to see you Sunday._" There was a beep, and Peter closed his eyes.

(----------)

Sunday morning rolled around...

And Peter was spending it hidden away in his regular coffee shop.

He had wanted to go to Nathan's and calm his nerves but...he just couldn't. Peter had started out going to the family mansion, but something subconsciously changed. He couldn't explain it, exactly, how Peter got to the coffee shop. To get to the coffee shop, Peter had to go in the opposite direction of the mansion. So, without even remembering it, Peter turned around and walked back to the coffee shop where Niki was pulling morning duty.

As Peter came back up to the counter--it was pretty slow since most people were having breakfast or were still in church--Niki just told get a stool from the bar and just stay there. Peter didn't go that far, but he did shack up at the bar, where Niki would come over to him and talk.

A little into an hour there, a man came into the coffee shop. He looked around Peter's age, maybe a year or two older. He was wearing a trenchcoat, holding a briefcase, and pushing his glasses a little higher up on his nose. They were the geeky horn-rimmed glasses that a few of Peter's professors had because they were slowly growing blind.

As the man approached the counter, a woman called out to him from another table. It was Mina, who had been at the coffee shop for, from what Niki told Peter, at least two or three hours before the manager opened up. The man with horn-rimmed glasses turned his attention to the woman. Mina almost jumped out of her chair, feeling the air around the man. "She's feeling him" Niki whispered low enough so that only Peter could hear her.

Peter bit his lower lip as he heard what Mina was saying.

"You have a strong, protective aura. Like you have something precious to protect. A little lady, perhaps? Hahaha!"

"You guessed right. I have a daughter back home."

"Really? Oh, how sweet! How old is she?"

"Five years."

"Oh...I've always wanted a child! Tell me, is it worth it?"

"More than you can ever imagine."

Peter leaned into Niki. "Does she do this to everyone?"

Niki shook her head. "To my memory just me and Jessica. Why?"

Peter looked back at the chatting couple. "Because Mina did the same thing to me the day I found out about Sailor Moon."

(----------)

"You all seem to be improving" Mohinder said joyously.

No one seemed to have the energy to glare at him. Except for Isaac, who huddled enough together to give Mohinder the finger. Mohinder ignored this and sat down on the floor, the only place that didn't have a body on it.

"I can tell that you all aren't very happy with me at this moment--"

"Yes!" Niki declared.

"--But you have to look at the bright side of the training."

"Torture!" Matt chirped.

Mohinder opened his mouth, then closed it.

Peter was staring blankly up at the ceiling, remembering the face of the man he'd seen in the coffee shop. The one with horn-rimmed glasses. Peter had seen him about two more times since that Sunday morning. By Niki's own admission, Mina hardly ever reads someone. And so far, the only people she's read were people who were, or were related to, a Sailor Scout. People with immense power lying in their hearts. Does that mean that man was another one? Or related to another one?

Peter took a deep breath. What if that was Sailor Venus? Mohinder said that it was about time for Venus to reveal himself.

Maybe...he was trying to that day.

Mohinder stood up, making the floor creak. "You all can go home now, if you want. We have another two-and-a-half weeks left before the full moon."

(----------)

"_Peter...I...uh...I don't know what to say, Peter. You're...you're ignoring us, your family, the friends you made before you met the Indian guy... We're all worried about you._" There was a pause in the recording. "_And I hope to see you at Sunday brunch._"

The answering machine beeped. Peter rolled his head towards the door to his apartment. He closed his eyes and walked away, towards his bedroom.

(----------)

After about two weeks of training, everyone stopped being so tired. Maybe it was because everyone was just doing refreshing, well-beaten exercises that would just keep pounding into their heads.

Niki had made everyone turkey sandwiches, and was back in the kitchen making seconds for three of the boys. Mohinder gave a hacking cough, alerting Niki and the others in the room. "Are you okay, Mohinder?" Niki asked.

Mohinder looked up. "I'm fine. It's probably nothing some cough medicine couldn't help."

(----------)

Peter waved the thermometer in his hand. He pushed Mohinder back down onto the couch. "Stay down. We don't need you stressing your body."

"Peter...it's nothing. Just a fever" Mohinder insisted. He sounded different with a stuffed nose and dry mouth.

"Yeah. Just a 101.7 degree fever." Peter looked up at Matt. "You don't work today?"

Matt saluted Peter. "I'll keep a close eye on him, don't worry."

Peter nodded. "Good. I'll call everyone and tell them that training is cancelled."

"But--"

Peter hovered over Mohinder. "Last I checked, _I_ was the one with the medical degree." Peter knelt down by Mohinder, smoothing back some hair. "Chances are after some rest the fever will break and you can return to normal."

"Do you think it'll break by tomorrow?" Mohinder asked.

Peter shrugged. "I don't know, why?"

Mohinder opened his mouth, but began to cough. The force of them made Mohinder sit up. Matt held onto Mohinder's shoulders, rubbing his back and soothing him out of the violent coughs. Mohinder groaned as he laid back down, mumbling something in Hindi. Matt draped a blanket over Mohinder, who was still grumbling. Peter said goodbye and walked over to the door.

"Wait, Peter" Matt said. He met Peter at the door. "I think the full moon is tomorrow night."

"Really?" Peter asked.

Matt nodded. "Yeah. Mohinder wrote something on a calender. It's in a different language so I don't know what it says, but it's in big, red letter...pictogram...things and it's circled."

Peter nodded. "That would mean that there would be something happening tomorrow."

"What should I tell everyone?" Matt asked.

Peter wondered if someone could come up with a stupider question. "That tomorrow is the full moon."

Matt stared at him as if he just heard Peter thinking about how stupid he thought Matt was. "No, what should I tell them, Peter? What they need to bring if they need to bring anything; what time to be here; what we are going to be doing? What should I _tell_ them."

Peter hadn't thought of any of that. In fact, he'd just assumed Mohinder would tell him what to do when time came for him to do that. Peter's mouth hung open a little as he thought of what to tell Matt. Unable to figure out anything to say, Peter just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I...I don't know. I don't know what we're doing."

Matt made a face. Peter knew that face. He'd seen his father make the same one hundreds of tims before. Like this one, they had been caused by something Peter had done or said. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Okay...I'll just ask Mohinder after he's gotten some sleep."

Peter nodded and left, feeling stupid and like a crappy leader.

(----------)

When Peter got back to his apartment, the phone rang. He ignored it for a while, thinking that it wouldn't hurt to have the answering machine pick it up. It was probably a telemarketer and they always hung up when they got the answering machine.

"_Peter,_" Nathan's voice said after a beep, "_if you are still...if you're still there, in that apartment, in that city...if you are somehow able to hear this message, _please_ come to breakfast tomorrow. Or at least call. If not...If not I will call the police and I will find out what is going on._" There was a beep.

Peter stared out a window. His brow furrowed. Was there something out there? As he walked closer to the window, Peter squinted, trying to figure out what it was. When he got to the window, though, nothing or no one was there, on the other building, on the street, or anywhere at all.

(----------)

Peter hadn't felt so happy, so relieved, so _himself_ in so long. Which was weird, because he'd expected going back to the family mansion would be like pulling teeth, especially after he actually got in there. But it wasn't. It was like he'd just been at the mansion the week before. Peter couldn't figure it out whether or not Nathan had said something to them or they were just naturally like this. But he couldn't, because if he had, than Peter's mother would be asking him hundreds upon hundreds of questions, because that was just her nature. She did ask questions, just not a lot.

After breakfast, Peter's nephews pulled him aside to play. It was interesting, seeing them building with Legos before destroying them. Peter had played with Legos when he was little. That was when the play sets were coming out. After everyone Peter had finished, he'd gotten it placed in clear box and had it placed on a shelf somewhere. They were still in one piece, somewhere in this house.

The nanny came in after a while. She said that she needed to get the boys ready for shopping with their mother. Both boys groaned, because _nothing_ was more boring than shopping with your mom. Peter left the room, smiling at the two unfortunate boys.

On Peter's way down the stairs, Nathan caught sight of him. He pulled Peter aside and lead him back out to the patio. No one was there. Nathan also closed the doors, so that no one would come in and interrupt them. Nathan walked over to the table and placed his hands on the back of one of the chairs. He indicated the one across from the one he was standing with. "Why don't you take a seat?"

Peter's mouth turned down a little. He did as he was told and sat down. He looked up at Nathan, who seemed to be silently refusing to sit. All the good mood that Peter had had up to this point washed away with Nathan's accusing eyes. "Peter..."

"At leat I haven't OD'd, Nathan. Does that make you happy?" Peter asked venomously.

Nathan was silent for a moment. "Very" he replied. His fingers tapped the chair. "Peter, I'm...very worried about you."

"Why?" Peter asked. "I'm fine."

"You're not, Peter." Nathan walked around the table, towards Peter. "You've ignored all your relationships, you haven't been to work in weeks according to your boss, and I know that Isaac, the painter, is a drug addict."

Peter turned angrily. "No, he's not."

"Yes he is."

"No he's not. I haven't seen him smoke a cigarette let alone do any hard drugs."

"He is, Peter. He's been in the hospital multiple times due to drug overdosing, been in and out of rehab three times, hell he almost died of a heart-attack because of drugs!" Nathan was standing calmly, hands in his pockets, staring at his little brother.

Peter stood up, seething. "How the hell do you know that? Did you get a private investigator to look into my friends or something?" Nathan was quiet. Peter rubbed his forehead. "Son of a bitch..."

"Peter--"

"No!" Peter held a finger up. "Listen. The people I have made friends with are good people. They care about each other and they care about complete strangers. They want to help save the world." Nathan opened his mouth, but Peter cut him off. "No! I know it's insane, but I have proof. And if you would just let me show you, maybe you can help us."

Nathan blinked at his brother, then something that looked like a smile spread over his face. Peter smiled back. Then Nathan stopped smiling. He stepped next to his brother and put his hand on his shoulder. "What do you want?" Nathan asked. He wasn't looking at Peter, but at someone who was hiding in the background. Peter turned around. He squinted, thinking he could see a black form.

The leaves rustled and a man stepped out. He was tall, black, and creepy. Peter took a step back, bringing Nathan back with him. He leaned into Nathan's ear. "Get out of here."

"Why?" Nathan asked.

"Because if he kills you, I won't be able to forgive myself."

"What makes you think he's going to kill me?" Nathan sounded a little panicked. Anyone would if they were staring at their potential killer.

"Because the people he's with are after me and my friends. If there is anything that'll cause us to show weakness and vulnerability, they'll do it." Nathan stiffened almost imperceptibly. Peter was afraid that he wouldn't move in time, but Nathan did eventually get off the patio and into the house.

Peter stayed where he was, standing tall, hand in the pocket that held his compact. He stared at the unblinking man. "Are you going to say anything?" Peter asked. The man didn't say anything. Taking this as his answer, Peter pulled out his compact and shouted out his transformation call.

Behind the glass French doors, Nathan watched in half-horror, half-interest. Peter was going to fight against that...man...person...giant? Nathan looked around. Nathan didn't know whether or not Peter was able to fight against someone like that. Someone who looked so...calm. He had to have had a plan. If not, than he had one good poker face.

Nathan looked around and saw the coat rack, which had Peter's coat on it. Peter needed help. And chances are that he had his teammates phone numbers on hand constantly.

(----------)

Niki was patting down Mohinder' burning forehead with a wet wash cloth. The Indian man was shivering harshly, his chattering teeth beating against each other like a pair of those fake toy ones. Matt was pacing anxiously and Isaac was busying himself with making coffee and getting more ice to put on Mohinder's forehead.

"Where would he be?" Matt asked.

Isaac shrugged, not turning to look at him. "I think he goes to breakfast with his family on Sunday mornings."

Niki looked up. "That can't be possible. He's always in the coffee shop on Sunday morning."

Isaac poured a cup of coffee. "Niki, what do you like with your coffee?"

Niki shot him a hard look. "I don't give a damn about coffee. Where the hell is the ice I asked you to get?!"

Isaac sighed. He wrapped the sandwhich baggie of ice in a paper towel and walked that over to Niki. She didn't thank Isaac when he finally gave it to her and at this point, Isaac didn't give a crap whether or not she thanked him or not. Instead, he turned to Matt. "What about you? What do you like?"

"Just black" Matt said.

"And with a doughnut?" Isaac asked with a small chuckle.

Matt glared at him. "This isn't a time to be funny."

Isaac felt like pulling his hair out. Why is everyone so uptight? It's not like they were being attacked at that moment.

The phone rang. Matt jumped up and reached out for it. "Hello?"

"_Mohinder?_"

"Uh...no. This is Matt, Mohinder's room-mate. Who are you?"

"_I'm Nathan, Peter's brother. Listen, are...are you a Sailor Scout?_"

Matt froze. "Um...uh...I don't--"

"_Don't bull shit with me right now! There is a big and scary black man attacking Peter right now and-- Oh shit!_"

"Okay, okay! Where do you live?"

(----------)

Peter was thrown back a foot or so after the mysertious enemy kicked him in the stomach. He held his stomach and shivered, pain starting to numb away from how used to it he was. Peter got on his hands and knees and pushed himself back up. He swayed a little before finding his balance and standing tall in front of this man.

The man didn't do anything. He didn't say anything. He just stood there, staring at Peter, until Peter made a movement. Then, normally the man would defend himself by punching and kicking Peter back.

Peter figured that this man didn't have any kind of serious weapons. It had to be because he was his own form of killing.

Peter touched his nose. He pulled his hand away, thinking, _Damn it, I probably broke my nose again!_ Peter looked at the man. This was way too much for him. Maybe...if Peter could make a run for it, he could get to his cell phone and call the other Sailor Scouts.

"Sailor Moon!" Peter looked around. He saw Isaac, Matt, and Niki run up to him, each already in their uniform. They stood beside him, Matt and Isaac looking ready to fight, Niki quickly checking to make sure that Peter's hadn't broken anything before getting into a fighting position as well. Peter felt some relief and also got into a fighting position. Now that the odds were better, he and his friends could easily defeat this monster of a man.

Peter gestured towards himself. "I am Sailor Moon!"

"I am Sailor Mars!" Isaac chimed in.

"I am Sailor Jupiter!" Niki added.

"And I'm Sailor Mercury!" Matt finished.

"And in the name of the moon, we will punish you!"

The Haitian didn't visibly react. In his mind, he wondered what a battle cry was going to do, but oh well, they were the ones that were doing it. He figured that it might give them some courage or something like that. Whatever. Wasn't going to do them any good. The Haitian pulled out a cream-colored bag. He opened the top and dug his hand inside, pulling out a small handfull of seeds. He spread them out in front of himself, then silently placed the bag back in his pocket.

Matt looked to his team-mates. They looked just as confused as he was.

Then they felt the stones under their feet shift. As they looked down, green sprouts grew out of the cement that was peeking through the slates. In a blink, they were full-grown vines and in another blink, they had bound each of the Sailor Scouts. Niki screamed out of surprised, Isaac began cussing the vines out, Matt was trying his best to keep his breath steady, and Peter was looking to the house, to make sure that Nathan wasn't visible. He wasn't. Thank God.

"What is this?" Niki demanded. Her blonde hair was hanging in her face since the vines had grabbed her in a way that her head was less elevated than her feet.

"They're fucking vines!" Isaac cried. His face was starting to turn red from all the blood rushing to it.

Peter strained his neck to find the Haitian. He setteled with looking between his knees to look at him. "What are you going to do to us?"

The Haitian didn't respond, he just stood there, starting at Peter, calm, arms crossed.

Peter couldn't help but start to hate this guy even more than he did.

"I...I think that these things are meant to crush us" Matt said.

Niki began to feel the vines tighten around her as well. "What are we gonna do?"

Peter looked at each of his team-mates. Each one had their hands covered by the vines they were caught in. Which was bad, since they all needed their hands to attack.

Peter's eyes widened. "Jupiter, Supreme Thunder! It might wither the vine away or destroy its roots!"

Niki looked at him. She nodded. She willed the antenna up. When it appeared, Niki shouted out, "Supreme Thunder!" The sparkling stream jumped up to the top and then shot itself into the vine. The lightning crackled and then fizzled out. Niki's eyes widened. "Wh-Wha--?"

Everyone screamed as Niki's bolt of lightning charged their bodies. It wasn't enough to kill them, but it sure as hell hurt.

"Aw...damn..." Niki whispered.

"To kill the entire infection, you must kill its source" the Haitian said. He had made his way to the front of the vines. His back was to the patio. "But do you know where the roots are?"

Peter's eyes went in and out of focus. When they were finally okay again, he saw a person by the patio doors. It was a guy, in a button-down white shirt, holding a knife. Peter felt his stomach do flips in the small space the vine was allowing it to have. It was Nathan.

Peter wanted to call out and stop his brother from making a stupid mistake. He couldn't, though. If he did, that would alert the Haitian to Nathan. What would he do to him, then? Knock him out? Take away the knife? Kill him? Peter's jaw quivered. He couldn't let Nathan die.

Nathan was right behind the Haitian, now. He raised his knife high in the air, face steady and determined.

The Haitian turned around, grabbing Nathan's wrist. Nathan seemed shocked, then angry as he let the knife clatter to the ground.

"Let him go!" Peter demanded.

The Haitian let go of Nathan's wrist, then swiftly kicked him in the gut. Nathan fell to the ground, grunting in pain. He held onto his stomach and stared at the Haitian's turned back, looking like he was going to kill him, no matter what.

"Nathan, get out of here! Please!" Peter pleaded.

"But..." Nathan whispered.

"Save yourself, now! Go!" Peter felt tears prick his eyes. He figured that he was going to die. If he couldn't save the world, than at least he could save one of the people he cares about.

Peter was starting to have a hard time breathing, and from the sounds of the others, he wasn't the only one. Peter was starting to feel his legs go numb from lack of blood. His vision was blurred from tears, and spotted from oxygen deprivation. Peter bowed his head, defeated and ashamed.

"Venus Power, Make-up!"

The Sailor Scouts turned to the source of the cry, and were soon blinded by the intense light that was surrounding the man. After little under a minute there was a grunt of pain. It sounded like the man who had called these vines. Then, there was another call. "Venus Love-Me Chain!" The vines that held the Sailor Scouts were broken and the four who were caught fell to the ground. Each gave a pained groan as they took their first refreshing gasps of air.

Peter felt himself be pulled up and shaken lightly. "Peter? Peter? Wake up, Pete."

Peter slowly opened his eyes. The world was a mess of swirled color, where shapes were quickly increasing in definition. After another groan, Peter shook his head and focused his gaze on his older brother. The first thing Peter really noticed was the tiara with the yellow gem in it. After that it was the blue bow on his chest, the orange miniskirt, and the orange high heels.

It took Peter a few seconds to really grasp what this sudden change in wardrobe meant.

"Holy crap, Nathan!" Peter screamed. "Why the hell didn't you say anything?"

"Because I knew you'd react this way" Nathan said blankly.

Peter pushed his brother off of him. "Yeah...but why didn't you tell me when I first told you about how I was Sailor Moon?" Peter paused for a moment. "You knew didn't you? You knew I was Sailor Moon!"

Nathan stood as well, wiping off his skirt. The three other Scouts were helping each other up, interested in the fight the two brothers were engaged in. Or, the fight Peter was engaged in and Nathan was just apart of.

"Not right off the bat" Nathan admitted. "But I was with Mohinder when he first saw you and--"

"You were in his apartment?" Peter asked.

Nathan shot Peter a look that made Peter feel stupid. "Do you really think he was telling the truth when he told you that he didn't know about you until after he read your personal ad?"

Peter wanted to answer that, but the emotions of confusion, anger, betrayal, and relief clogged his throat.

The ground began to shake. Everyone heard Isaac curse as more vines snaked out of the ground.

"Fire Soul!"

"Supreme Thunder!"

"Freezing Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Venus Love-Me Chain!"

"Moon Tiara Action!"

The vines that had sprouted were burnt, cut, or frosted, retarding their growth. More vines grew and the Sailor Scouts attacked them again.

"They're going to keep regrowing. Fire Soul!" Isaac pointed out.

"So how do we stop them?" Niki snapped at him. "Supreme Thunder!"

"All weeds have a single root. If you find that root and destroy it, than you destroy the entire plant" Matt said. "Freezing Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Well, where's that? Supreme Thunder!" Niki asked.

"How the hell should I know?!" Matt asked. "Freezing Shine Aqua Illusion!" A vine that had come close to spearing him froze only inches from Matt's face.

"That guy who was here must be the source of these things!" Nathan turned quickly on his heel. "Venus Love-Me Chain!" Several vines were cut in half or split down the middle. "Peter, you have to go after that guy and get rid of him!"

"Moon Tiara Action! Why me? You're just as capable!" Peter contested.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" Nathan spared a moment to look at his brother. "Because you're our leader, Peter. Because you're supposed to be the one who saves the world, Peter. Because _you're_ the one who's responsible and face the things you don't want to do!"

Peter grabbed his tiara as it flew back to him. "I am responsible!"

"You hid from the people who wanted to help you" Nathan said simply, quietly. "You didn't trust us enough to let us help you with whatever your problem was. The last time you did that was in sixth grade with some stupid science project."

Nathan and Peter stared at each other, both too stubborn to give into what the other wanted. Peter thought quickly. He was a responsible person. He was going to save the world. And he did have faith in his friends and family. He didn't want to go after the man because...because...

"Fire Soul!" Peter and Nathan felt Isaac's flames lick up the vine that had sprouted right next to the brothers. As the heat died away, Peter turned and ran as fast as he could to the house. Nathan gave a small smile, then turned back to the vines and fought back.

(----------)

Peter had checked all of the first floor before running up the stairs to the second one. He checked two rooms, his mom's bedroom and the bathroom, before finally finding the Haitian. Or, rather, before the Haitian grabbed him and pulled him into the study.

Peter struggled against the arm that was holding tightly to his throat, making him press his back into the big, strong man that held him. "Let...go" Peter grunted out, trying to kick the man.

"They're all going to die, you know" the Haitian said. Peter opened his mouth, but the Haitian continued. "Even if the plants don't and even if Queen Metaria doesn't, your friends will, eventually, die." The Haitian looked out a window. "You felt the grip of death: cold and pressing. You escaped it, yes, but death is a funny thing. You think it will take you when all it wants to do is give you a false sense of security. Make you think you're invincible."

Peter had stopped fighting. This guy was different. He wasn't arrogant like the others. He didn't have a passion like the others. "What are you trying to say?"

The Haitian bent close to Peter's ear. "Give up now, Peter Petrelli. If you do, I will make sure your and your friends' deaths are quick and painless."

"I won't let you kill them" Peter whispered.

"You will eventually" the Haitian whispered. He let Peter go and pushed him away. "If not by my hand, than by someone else's."

Peter stood there, staring at the man. "Do you want me to kill you?"

The Haitian didn't move. "I am tired, Peter Petrelli. I have done many things that I now regret; things that I wish my colleagues had lived long enough to realize were not the right thing. I feel this is my only way of atoning for what I have done."

Peter took off his tiara. "There is another way, one where I let you live."

The Haitian shook his head. "No. Not with that, please."

Peter looked confused. The Haitian looked away briefly, pulling out a fine, sleek sword from the sheath at his side. He looked at it for a moment. "I have washed this blade many times, but I can never forget the blood that was once stained upon it." He closed his eyes. "I can not forget the man that had died on this blade." The Haitian handed the sword to Peter.

Peter took it. It was so heavy, almost like if it held the souls of all the men the Haitian had killed on it. Peter could imagine them gripping onto the blade, as if it was their last link to life. He looked at the Haitian. "Who died on it?"

The Haitian looked Peter in the eye. "The only man to have died on that sword, in all the many thousands of years of life I have experienced, was _you_ Peter Petrelli. Back when you were the last hope for the Jealous Earth and the Naive Moon."

Peter glanced at the blade, then at the Haitian. He didn't seem like he wanted to stop Peter in any way.

So the young man lifted it and rammed it through the man's heart.

(----------)

"We shouldn't have let Mohinder all by himself for so long" Niki said weakly. She was tired and dirty and in pain, just like the four boys who were trailing her. Isaac and Matt had been complaining the whole long drive back to Mohinder's apartment--Nathan drove, occasionally turning back to tell them to shut up. Peter hadn't said anything. Not since he'd killed that man.

He'd been wondering the whole time, was what he did murder? It couldn't be, because the guy had asked him to. So then it was assissted suicide? Nathan had told Peter of a case where he had pulled off an acquital by saying a girl had killed her boyfriend because he had begged her to. That was the same thing, right? The guy had asked Peter to kill him, so he did. That was, by the legal definition, assissted suicide.

So why did it feel so much like murder?

"Oh my God!"

Peter snapped his head up. He looked in the apartment. Mohinder was shivering violently on the couch, beads of sweat mixing with the blood that was dripping from his lips. Niki was standing, scared and confused, by his side.

Peter nearly pushed her out of the way to get next to Mohinder. Feeling his forehead, and then reeling from a heat too hot for anyone to endure, he went into nurse-Peter mode.

"Niki, I need you to get me ice and some chilled clothes. Nathan and Isaac, carry Mohinder into his bedroom. Matt, clean up the mess." Peter took off his jacket and threw it on a clean chair. "And someone turn the temperature down! We need to cool him ASAP!"

(----------)

Bennet watched as a little girl with golden-blond hair breathed steadily under her blankets. She was surrounded by stuffed animals who Noah was surprised Claire wasn't afraid of, considering how incredibly creepy they looked. Of course her favorite, a teddy bear that was missing an eye, was tucked under her arm. She had gotten it for her first birthday and never let it leave her side since.

"You're back?" a man questioned from behind asked.

Bennet turned around, facing a man with two sleeping three-year-olds in his arms and a seven-year-old clinging to his leg, rubbing his eyes. They all looked like him.

Unlike him and Claire.

"Yeah. Just an hour ago or so."

"How was the scouting?"

Bennet stared at Claire. "I know a safe place for her to stay...if it comes to that."

The man stared at his own three children. "I hope it doesn't."

"_Daddy_..."

"I hear you Eri. Come on, we'll get you and your brother and sister to bed." The man looked up at Bennet once again before being pulled along by the seven-year-old. "I'll see you tomorrow. You should go to bed now." Noah nodded. He heard the other man's footsteps grow fainter and fainter until he was gone and Bennet was finally alone with his daughter.

* * *

_That's chapter 8 (technically 9)! We discover Nathan's secret and that Claire may be in danger! _

_But whatever happens with Claire happens in Pretty Guardian Sailor Peter: R!_

_So, please leave a review. They make me happy. D_


	10. Chapter 9: Journey to the Moon

_Yo. I kinda hated chapter 9 and 10 being two seperate ones, so I just stuck them together. _

* * *

Niki approached Peter, bowl of water with a few ice cubes in her hands. She placed it softly on the bedside table that Peter was leaning against. Mohinder was unconscious. He was completely still, almost as if asleep. He was still sweating, which was soaking the sheets. Peter had convinced Nathan and Isaac to help him undress Mohinder before putting him in bed, saying that would cool him off even more.

"How is he?" Niki asked.

Peter rubbed his forehead. He hesitated before saying, "His temp's not flinching, which is bad because if it doesn't than his body could go into total cellular shut down."

"That doesn't sound good" Niki murmured.

"That means he'll die" Peter whispered.

Niki placed her hand on Peter's shoulder. "You need to take a break."

"I _can't_! If I leave, and something happens--"

"I'll scream" Niki promised. She pulled Peter up and pushed him out the door. "Now go and relax a little."

"How can I relax?" Peter asked.

Niki smiled at him. "You can manage." She closed the door, barring Peter from re-entering. Peter's desire to protest died in his throat and the exhaustion that the eventful day had brought him suddenly fell heavily on his shoulders, which stooped almost instantly. He walked over to the living room, where Isaac, Matt, and Nathan were staring at the TV. He doubted any of them were actually watching or cared what they were watching, because the same blank look was on all three faces. Peter took residence next to Isaac on the couch and instantly slumped over onto the arm next to him.

Minutes passed in almost-silence. Terrible, torturous, almost-silence that was slowly causing Peter to go insane. He felt his legs ache to move. He felt his hands shake from need to focus their ability to heal on someone who desperately needed it at this moment. His lips twitched with the need to scream and verbally abuse just about everyone who's ever lied to him during this experience: Nathan, for not telling him he was Sailor Venus and for not trusting him with that important scrap of knowledge; Mohinder, for not telling him the truth about how he knew about him and for not revealing the secret of the Silver Crystal; Isaac, for keeping from him the fact that he was...is...a druggie; Matt, for...for...because he was in the room!

"So...how is he?" Isaac asked, taking the initiative.

Peter felt his anger explode. "He's peachy. He just has a temperature of over 102 degrees, excreating more fluids than he's taking in, and has an arrhythmia that should be checked out by a cardiac specialist." Peter sat up. "Why the hell didn't any of you take him to the hospital?!"

Matt gestured to the door. "The doctor said he didn't know what it was and gave us some perscription!"

"Then why didn't you call me when he went bad?" Peter asked.

"You were with your brother" Isaac said calmly.

"That's no excuse! If Mohinder was in bad shape, you should have called me!" Peter said. Peter pointed at Isaac. "And why the hell are you so calm right now? Did you smoke some weed while I wasn't in the room?"

Isaac stood up. He was a little taller than Peter, which made him seem a little more intimidating since he was, visibly, very angry. "What?" Isaac asked curtly.

"You don't think I don't know about the drugs?" Peter felt a suffocating feeling that he had experienced a few hours before.

Isaac brought Peter's face close to his and hissed, "You don't know shit about me and drugs, man."

"I know that you've been through three rehabs and that you almost died because of them."

"Do you know I've been sober for over two months?" Isaac asked. Peter didn't answer. Isaac let him go. "Just what I thought."

Peter rubbed his throat. He quickly spun towards Nathan. "And _you_" he said. Nathan moved his eyes towards his brother. "How long have _you_ been a Sailor Scout?" Nathan hesitated, then mumbled something. "What?"

"A month before Mohinder sought you out" Nathan admitted guiltily.

"And you didn't even bother to tell me that? Not in the thousands of messages you left on my answering machine? Not when I told you about how I was Sailor Moon? Not when you first saw my compact?" Peter crossed his arms. "Not during that lunch before I went to Las Vegas?"

"Peter..."

"You had hundreds of opportunities to tell me, to keep me from worrying about you and Ma and Heidi and the boys!" Peter was beginning to cry now, but he didn't notice them. "You could have told me and you could've come to Vegas with us and you could have saved the life of an innocent girl or...or you could've kept Simone from kidnapping me or you could've just _helped_ us instead of being some big, stupid mystery!"

Nathan looked at the carpet. "Have you ever wondered what, or _who_ rescued from Simone? Or who killed Candice? Or who stopped the lizard-monster from crushing you and Isaac? Or who knocked that dagger from Eden's hand?" Nathan stood up. "I've helped you more times than you give me credit for, Peter. I've saved your life, your friends lives, and hell knows what else."

"You could've done more if we'd known about you!"

Nathan roughly grabbed Peter's shoulders and shook him. "God damn it, Peter! Don't you understand what the fuck we're doing? Or how much shit we're in?"

"Yes, I do" Peter claimed. "And that's why we needed to know who you were."

Nathan was silent, tears glistening in the corners of his eyes, lower lip quivering. Nathan took a shaky breath, then bowed his head. "Five times, Peter. They tried to kill you _five times_. And that was before you had the compact, when you weren't as much as a threat. Do you know how many times they tried to kill you afterwards, without your knowledge?" Peter felt his lower jaw shake. Slowly, he shook his head, because answering verbally would've hurt too much. "Well," Nathan said, "it was a hell of a lot more than five." Nathan lifted his head and brought Peter closer, intiating the first hug he'd had with Peter in...who knows how long. "I was helping you the entire time, Peter. I was watching out for you and protecting you this entire time."

Nathan was quivering around Peter. Peter leaned in, eyes closing, tears falling freely now. He grabbed onto the sides of Nathan's shirt and held onto them tightly. This day, this month, this entire experience was shit. When Peter had first become Sailor Moon, he thought it go like the movies or in books or comics. He thought that in a week or two, everything will be preachy keen and the world will be saved and all that jazz. He assumed that he always had that idea when it came to life.

The door to Mohinder's room slammed open. "Peter!"

Peter ripped himself out of Nathan's embrace and sprinted to Mohinder's room. In the bed, Mohinder's body was stiff, the veins in his neck were pulsing, almost ripping out of his neck, and the muscles in his upper body were spasming wildly. "Shit!" Peter went to Mohinder's side. He called out to one of the men in the other room, asking for their assitance. "And bring a bucket!"

"What's going on?" Niki asked, frightened and confused.

"It's a seizure" Peter explained. He tried to move Mohinder's head so that his cheek was lying on the pillow, but the spasms in his neck made Peter worry that it'd hurt him. "What happened right before his body started convulsing?"

"Uh...uh...he pulled his arms and legs together" Niki explained.

Peter pulled open one of Mohinder's eyelids. There were no irises; just the red-line pristine white of the back of someone's eyeball. "Eyes rolled back..." Peter pulled the sheets out from around Mohinder's arms and chest and pulled them around his waist, where there were no convulsions. "How long has it been?" Peter asked Niki.

Nathan appeared at the door, a pail in hand. "A minute?" Niki said. She was near tears. "I don't know!"

Suddenly, the convulsions stopped, Mohinder went limp and his mouth fell open, air flowing smoothly into his gaping mouth. Peter stood up, rubbing his forehead. He looked at the pail Nathan had found and took it from him. "Thanks" he said softly.

"Should we call an ambulance?" Nathan asked. Peter looked at him again. Over his brother's shoulder, Peter could see Isaac and Matt trying to see into the room.

Peter shook his head. "No. But see if you can find anything that suggests Mohinder has epilepsy."

"Why?"

"The seizure Mohinder just had, a tonic-clonic seizure, is the characteristic type of seizures experience by epileptics. If Mohinder is an epileptic, then we have no reason to call an ambulance. Actually, since the seizure only lasted for...a minute?" Peter looked at his watch. Yeah, it had to be around that long. "Yeah, he'll be fine when he wakes up. A little tired, but fine nonetheless."

Nathan nodded and retreated. Peter looked at Niki. She was looking ready to fall apart. He smiled at her. "I can handle this."

Niki didn't protest. She just walked out, hugging herself. Matt held and arm out to her, which she thankfully accepted, leaning against him as he led her to the chair Matt had been sitting in before. Peter sat down in the chair next to Mohinder's bed. He began to think.

Seizures were brought on by abnormal electrical activity. Abnormal electrical activity can be brought on by head trauma and severe fever. Mohinder had a temperature of over 102 degrees, a severe fever. Enough of these fits of abnormal electrical activity means the person has a case of epilepsy.

A seizure, if someone does not have a history of seizures, is not dangerous if the person has a safe area to seizure in, especially if the seizure has convulsions. Seizures sometimes come with vomiting, so you should adjust the person so that they can have a clear airway, if that happens. Being on your side is preferrable. Also, while you're having a seizure, your eyes roll to the back of your head; you sometimes loose control of your bowels; and when you wake up, you normally don't know what's happened.

Wait...is Mohinder's chest moving?

_Apnea?_

Peter pressed his ear against it. He felt no breathing and heard not heartbeat.

_Fuck._

Peter sprung up and stood in the door frame. "Call an ambulance! Niki, I need you to help me give CPR."

Niki jumped up and came into the room. Peter heard Matt speak into the telephone. He instructed Niki to breathe into Mohinder's mouth every five pumps. He saw someone in the door and demanded them to count off every fifteen seconds.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

"Breathe!" Niki blew.

"Fifteen seconds." It was Isaac.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

"Breathe!"

"Thirty seconds."

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

"Breathe!"

"Fourty-five seconds."

One.

There was no way Peter was going to let his friend go.

Three.

_C'mon, Mohinder. We need you!_

Five.

"Breathe!"

"Sixty seconds."

Peter kept working away at Mohinder, until Isaac counted out 120 seconds. Two minutes; there were very few chances of Mohinder waking up from his heart stopping for two minutes.

Peter stopped pumping Mohinder's chest. He stood up and shuffled out of the room.

"Peter!" Niki cried.

"It's over" Peter said.

"But--"

"Two minutes without any clinical instruments and he's not waking up. This isn't fucking _ER_ or _Grey's Anatomy_. He's not going to wake up!" Peter stormed away, tears falling off his face and hitting the floor as he went to the bathroom and locked himself in there.

(--)

Peter wouldn't let anyone in. He didn't want to see anyone. He didn't want to let anyone else down. He didn't want to kill anyone or let someone die. He just wanted to close his eyes and have everything go away. He couldn't go out there. He couldn't look at any of the people out there. He wanted to be alone, because that meant he made less damage.

"Peter..."

They'd been trying to get him out of the bathroom for a while now. Peter didn't even know if the paramedics had come yet.

"Peter, it's not your fault."

They'd been taking turns. The only person who made Peter really consider coming out was Nathan, but then that damned phrase, "It's not your fault", came out of his mouth and then Nathan lost him. Because "It's not your fault" meant that it was someone's fault, just that no one was blaming you when, quite possibly, you should be the one to be blamed.

There was a strange silence on the other side of the door. Peter's friends, as they switched from one person to another, would leave lulls for minutes at a time, an hour once. But in the lulls, there had been soft murmurring. Someone telling someone else to go and do it, it's their turn. Fine, I'll do it. Okay then, try saying this. So on, so forth.

This lull, though, was pure silence. No murmurring, no proddings for someone to go next. Just nothing.

Which is why, when there was knocking on the door, it made Peter jump almost a foot into the air. As he fell onto his bottom, Peter heard an unfamiliar female voice.

"Your Highness, stop moping and open this door. We need to get to work."

Peter blinked. "Your Highness"?Who would call Peter "Your Highness"? Peter got up and unlocked the door and opened it.

Mohinder stood there, back straight, hands crossed behind his back, shoulders square, and eyes vacant and pale. Peter almost fell to his knees. "M-Mohi--"

Mohinder slapped his hand on Peter's mouth. "Say his name," Mohinder instructed Peter, "and you will never get the Silver Crystal." Mohinder removed his hand and placed it behind his back again.

"Wh-Who are you?" Peter asked.

Mohinder pushed back some of his hair, eyes close. "I am Celeste, the last remaining link to the Old Moon Kingdom. I was the advisor to the last queen, Queen LaLuna, mother of the last heir to the Silver Crystal of the Old Moon. I was the one who first contacted Mohinder and gave him your tools for transformation and subconciously gave him the information that he then relayed to you. I told him who would be Sailor Scouts and guided him to the many places you went to find them."

Peter stared blankly at...Celeste. Celeste. Where had he heard that name before?

_"Then what will Celeste and the Sailor Scouts do, Mohinder?"_

_"Because if it's not you and Mars, then it's Celeste, and I couldn't do that."_

Peter felt Celeste hug him. "You don't know how releaved I am to see you have made it this far, Your Highness. The last time I saw you...you were dead."

Peter pushed Celeste away from him. Her once-stony eyes had softened and were now staring at him in a mix of awe and love. A parental kind of love, as if Celeste had been there to help him grow. Which, in another life, was probably true.

"Eden knew" Peter whispered. "Eden knew where..._who_ you were hiding in."

"What?" Niki asked.

Celeste nodded. "I wouldn't be surprised if she connected the dots. I wouldn't be surprised if they all did."

"What?" Matt asked, a little more forcefully.

Peter took a step forward, past Celeste. "Eden was sent to stop the progression of the Sailor Scouts, right? So she was sent to kill Celeste, the only entity who had memories of the Old Moon Kingdom." Peter gestured towards Celeste. "But, an alternative to that would be to kill Isaac and I. Eden, though, fell in love with Mo--uh...you know...and couldn't find the strength to kill him."

"Which is why she tried to hard to kill us" Isaac said.

"Exactly!" Peter said. "And, when Candice was confronting him, the name Celeste caused him pain."

"That's because hibernating memories and souls respond to their name, if spoken aloud" Celeste explained. "That's why you can't say your friends name right now. Since this is naturally his body, I would instantly be expelled and we wouldn't be able to move forward in our mission."

Peter turned to Celeste. "Did he know about you?"

Celeste shook his head. "He knew of my past, but did not realize that I was living inside of him."

Peter approached Celeste. "Were you the one causing his illness?"

Celeste nodded. "As well as their medical cause, seizures occur when the soul is trying to exorcise something inside of it. That happens fairly rarely, though, and only when the energy, spirit, what-have-you, is attempting to take full control."

"And him dying?" Peter asked.

Celeste looked away. "An...unfortunate side effect of having to take control. I needed his soul out of his body and...and if there had been any other way, then I would have done it, believe me."

Peter smiled. "So he'll come back."

Celeste nodded. "Once our adventure is over." Celeste looked at the nearby clock. She walked to the couch and picked up the box that had been hiding there. "Come, we have much to do before midnight."

"Where are we going?" Niki asked.

Celeste was almost out the door. "To create the Silver Crystal, of course."

(--)

Celeste hit the bottom of her foot against the roof of the building Mohinder's apartment was in, as if testing its stability. That worried Peter a little. If she was testing the roof, then how much energy was creating such a destructive instrument like the Silver Crystal going to take? And was it really safe that they were going to do it on top of a building.

"We're not creating it on a roof top, Your Highness" Celeste explained. She looked to the sky, at the full moon.

"How'd--"

"I raised you, Your Highness and I am intimately connected to the power of the Silver Crystal. You do not think that I can not know what you are thinking or that I do not possess some of the residual power of the Silver Crystal? Such as its property to heal."

Isaac stepped up. "You healed us all after we were hurt?"

Celeste stood up. "Yes." She turned to the others. "I need you all to stand in a circle around me, with His Highness facing me, Sailor Venus to his right, and Sailor Mars to his left."

"What about us?" Matt asked, gesturing to himself and Niki.

Celeste blinked at them. "Sailor Mercury is next to Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter is next to Sailor Mars."

The Sailor Scouts made a circle around Celeste. She faced Peter, staring deeply into his eyes. "Now, one at a time, going right, starting with His Highness, you will transform and take the hand of the person next to you who has aleady transformed."

Peter nodded at Celeste. He took out the compact and held it above his head. "Moon Prism Power, Make-up!" Pink ribbons surrounded Peter, squeezing him gently, like a protector's hug. They dissolved into his chest, leaving behind the outfit that Peter had slowly come to be proud of. He held out his hands and waited, eyes closed.

"Venus Power, Make-up!" The bright light coming from Peter's right was almost too much. And it wasn't a warm light, like a lightbulb. It was cold, impersonable; almost frightening and definitely intimidating.

"Mercery Power, Make-up!" The spray of Matt's watery transformation hit Peter's face. It chilled him, and almost frightened him. It calmed him, negating the power of the light that had hyped Peter up.

"Jupiter Power, Make-up!" The hair on Peter's arms and the back of his neck stood up. Peter's back straightened and he felt himself lift. The power of the lightning almost heightened his senses, making Peter puff his chest out.

"Mars Power, Make-up!" Isaac's heat almost burned Peter, making him flinch away, primitive reactions to something strange and known to cause pain. But then Isaac held Peter's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Peter's heart felt light. He squeezed back, tighter. Isaac one-upped him, squeezing tighter still. Peter could feel the promise that Isaac was trying to convey to him. What that promise was, he couldn't determine, but that protectiveness, the suspicion that Peter had filled the hole left by another came through to Peter.

The ground slowly began to fall away. Their feet bent down, toes pointed to the roof that had once been supporting them. But no fear rippled through their circle; only calm, and a feeling that where they were going was the place they've known their whole lives.

"Open your eyes."

The group obeyed, and below they saw the green and blue Earth rapidly become smaller and smaller. The sight took Peter's breath away.

"It's beautiful" Niki whispered.

Celeste made a contented sigh. "His Highness always loved to stare down at the Earth when he was a boy. I would join him. Never before then had I stopped and looked at what meant so important to me and realize why it was so precious." Peter looked up and saw that a long, lonely tear roll down Celeste's face.

Celeste wiped it off. "Come, we must go to the Sea of Serenity."

(--)

They Scouts lighted gently on the Moon after only a thirty-minute float through the emptiness of space. No one spoke after they first landed. They were all too entranced with the pitted landscape around them. The moon's surface was cold and desolate. It was a pale white that made the Scouts shiver. Why would anyone choose this place as the home of the most beautiful kingdom to have ever existed? This place looked like hell frozen over.

"What happened to this place?" Celeste asked in a soft, horrified voice.

Peter looked below his feet. He saw that they were standing on a smoothed area of land. He looked up. It was like a path. He began to walk forward, feeling his body being pulled like opposing sides of a magnet. This was the direction to the palace, he could tell. It was an unconscious reaction to returning home. Because this truly was his home. This was where he was first born; where he first grew up with his first mother; where he became Sailor Moon for the first time; and where his body was finally laid to rest before being reborn.

"Peter!" he heard Nathan call.

Peter didn't stop or slow.

"Don't" he heard Celeste say. "His Highness is feeling his way back home."

"Home?" Niki asked.

"Yes, Serenity Palace, where the centerpieces of the Old Moon Kingdom used to live" Celeste provided.

Peter began to see phantoms. He saw the dome that used to tower above the landscape. The dome was the place of mingling and meeting. That was where his birthday parties had been. He'd been endowed there and that's where his court had accepted their positions. That was where they trained, much to Celeste and his mother's dismay.

He could see the tiles in the path ahead of him. They were all square, and the same creamy white as the rest of the Moon. This path used to be flanked by columns, where either green vines would curl over the edges and down the sentinel-straight columns when there were visitors, or the sparkling waters of melted Moon ice when nothing was going on. He'd played in that water and with those vines. He'd accidentally pulled one off when he was really little. Peter gave a smile and a chuckle.

Peter kept walking the all-too-familiar path to a place that appeared to have once been a foundation of a large building, but was now a large square formed by broken rocks. Peter felt his heart break. Was this what years of bombarges by meteorites and the unforgiving sun did to this once glorious place? Peter stopped on the edge of the square. He heard the footsteps of his companions. They had been following him this entire time. Had they walked far? Had he been slow enough to keep sight of? They always worried about him, Peter thought briefly. In every life they'd had together, they'd always been so worried about him. Especially Nathan.

"Peter?" Speaking of his older brother.

Peter turned around. "This is...it..." Peter gestured to the square.

No one showed any sort of emotion. Not even Celeste, who had seemed to have composed herself. She stepped up to Peter. "Thank you, Your Highness. I'm sure...I would have overlooked this area if it hadn't been for you." Celeste walked forward. "Come. Queen LaLuna is expecting us."

"You mean she's still alive?" Nathan asked.

Celeste didn't turn to answer. "No."

The Sailor Scouts followed Celeste.

No one seemed to know how long they had been walking before they came to a higher area. The worn remnants of stairs lead to a pavillion-like area where the line of a crumbled wall once kept people from falling off. Celeste stopped there. She got down on one knee in the middle of it and opened the box she had been holding.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked.

Celeste began to insert the Rainbow Crystals into the small holes. She seemed to act like she didn't hear the question until she was done. That's when she stood up and took a step back, saying, "Summoning your mother." A light flooded out of the large hole that was surrounded by the seven smaller ones. It was like the light of a projector in a movie theater. And just like a movie projector, an image formed from it. The image was of a woman, beautiful with short black hair and pale skin, made paler by the white dress she was wearing. She was holding a wand with a pink stick and a golden crescent moon on one end. The woman opened her eyes, revealing that they were the same brown as Peter's.

The woman looked confused at first, then realized where she was and who she was with. Her eyes stopped on Peter, and her body began to tremble. "S...Son?"

Peter smiled. "Mom?"

Queen LaLuna began to cry. She placed a hand over her mouth to stop her sobs from being heard. "My son... My...My wonderful, beautiful little boy..." Queen LaLuna closed her eyes and a smile could be seen on her cheeks, despite her hand's continued prescence over her lips. She reached out to Peter, wanting to hug her precious son yet again. Peter reached out as well, but his hand passed easily through the image of the projection. Peter and Queen LaLuna pulled their hands back. Peter didn't spend many moments worrying over the feeling of nothing, but Queen LaLuna was visibly upset. She stared at her translucent hand for a few long, shocked seconds, then decided that there was nothing she could do about her condition, and moved on. "I'm glad to see you alive again..."

Peter felt his gut twist.

Celeste stepped up. "Queen LaLuna, do you think it's possible for you to give us the Silver Crystal?"

Queen LaLuna looked at Celeste and smiled at her. "Now, now, who will it hurt to reconnect with the people we care about the most?"

Celeste scowled and crossed her arms behind her back. Queen LaLuna laughed at her before turning back to the Sailor Scouts. "So, what have you all been up to? What are your new lives like?"

They began to tell the old queen about who they had become after being reborn. Every so often, she would make a comment similar to "That's so like you" before letting them continue. Peter had gone first, then Nathan, Isaac, Niki, and finally Matt relayed a shortened version of his autobiography. Then Queen LaLuna asked how they discovered their powers. They each recanted their tales of Mohinder--though they actually didn't use his name, each time referring to him as "a friend" or "the guy Celeste is possessing"--giving them their wands and telling them how to use their powers.

Queen LaLuna seemed saddened by this. "It seems strange to me that things happen that way these days. I had thought what my son did to choose his court was strange but..."

"What did I do?" Peter asked. "I mean, all those years ago, how were the Scouts chosen?"

Queen LaLuna's eyes faded off into memory. "I thought his request was strange. When he was seventeen, back then the heirs started their official training at age eighteen, he came to me and asked if, instead of having the first born royal become the representative of that planet, each sub-kingdom would have a tournament in which the best warrior becomes the representative. For some of the winning warriors, such as with Mars and Mercury, it just cemented the fact that the royalty of the planets were the best for the job as the planet's representatives. But some others..." LaLuna trailed off.

"Like who?" Peter asked.

Queen LaLuna looked down at Peter. "I really only had trouble trusting Venus."

Nathan felt his chest constrict. "And why's that?" he asked, offended.

Queen LaLuna looked calmly at Nathan. "When I heard about you and learned about your history as a bodyguard for the princess of Venus and even heard that you were Celeste's nephew--"

"Huh" was the resounding sound that emitted from the group.

Celeste stiffened in the corner, coughing nervously. "Well, not exactly" she murmured. "The last Venus was the son of my lover's brother. By law he wasn't really my nephew, but he new of my relationship with his uncle and..."

"They just fell into the relationship" Queen LaLuna finished. "But that was one of the reasons that I initially liked and trusted him. He seemed like a person who knew what he was doing." Queen LaLuna looked at the floor. "But...like most other Venusian men, he was a passionate person. You could tell how he felt about things by looking at his eyes when he looked at things. And when he looked at my son...it wasn't like anything I had ever seen before."

"What was it?" Peter asked.

Queen LaLuna thought on it for a moment. "It was a mixture of things. Protectiveness, care, and I believe I had seen traces of obsession in his eyes."

"All Venusian men have those sorts of emotions in their eyes" Celeste protected. "You should know...considering how many Venusian men you had met during your years as Sailor Moon."

Queen LaLuna blushed. "Ignore Celeste. She speaks only of what she has heard."

"At night" Celeste added. "Besides, Mars was probably more of a threat to His Highness. Mars was always so close to him and liked to tell him things that rotted His Highness's mind."

Queen LaLuna looked at Celeste. "I was quite fond of Mars. He went above and beyond in his duties."

"And I was fond of Venus, because he kept his nose out of other people's responsibilities."

Queen LaLuna turned back towards them. "Please, ignore the majority of what she says." The Sailor Scouts nodded.

Peter looked up at the old queen. "Mom. How did the war begin?"

Queen LaLuna's expression became sad. "In retrospect, the war was a long time coming. There had been many tiny skirmishes in the many centuries before it, but nothing like what had brought the end to the Kingdom. The Earthlings were not very accepting of another planet protecting their homeland, or that the Moon Kingdom refused to allow Earthlings to participate in the dealings of the Moon Kingdom." Queen LaLuna crossed her arms over her chest. "You had been fond of learning of the battles between the Moon and the Earth. When you had turned nineteen, a normal age for marriage at that time, you approached me with the proposition of marrying the Earth's princess.

"Her name was Penelope and she was a very attractive young woman. From what I knew of her, she would have been the ideal wife. And, as I was told, she had loved you since the moment you two first met at her debut. Neither I, the monarchs of the other planets, or the king of the Earth were against this. In fact, when the King of Earth heard about your desire to marry his daughter, he offered to allow us to live in his castle until the marriage. It was not tradition at that time for the wife- and husband-to-be to meet before marriage once the engagement had been officially announced, so the offer had been declined until Venus and I went down to inspect to tie loose ends.

"I have never seen the Earthlings so happy until that day, when the wedding was supposed to happen..."

"Supposed?" Niki repeated. "Why supposed? What happened?"

Queen LaLuna hesitated, then, "My son never showed up." She looked at Peter. "When we did find you, you were distraught. You said it was cruel to let the marriage go through because the love between the two of you was not mutual. You had said that you did not and probably would never love her and that she would eventually come into contact with a man she loved more than you. After which, the marriage would become a punishment for the two of you. You said you didn't want that to happen.

"I told the king of the Earth about what you had said, and he was furious. He said that we had a contract and that it was wrong for us not to hold up our end. I told him that marriage was supposed to be based on a mutual love, and if one side does not have the same feelings, then the marraige is no longer the joyous celebration that it is supposed to be."

"So the war started because the Prince didn't marry Penelope?" Nathan asked.

Queen LaLuna shook her head. "No. It started when the king blamed the Moon for the suicide of his daughter." Queen LaLuna closed her eyes. "I told him that his daughter being weak was no reason to make us suffer, and the war began." Queen LaLuna covered her eyes with her hands. "Oh, it was horrible! There was so much blood, so many dead bodies, so many casualties. Everything was falling apart. We were slowly loosing allies. First, it was the planet Mars, who said that it was our fault that their prince had died, leaving them behind with no living heir. That sent the two moons of Mars into a civil war, which lead to their downfall."

"How did Mars die?" Isaac asked.

Queen LaLuna removed her hands, showing the tears falling from her eyes. "He stepped on a land mine while trying to take my son to the safety of Venus's fort. He was so horribly mutilated, and my son was there. He had told Venus that he was there and he had comforted Mars as he died. Venus said that my son was never the same after that." Queen LaLuna's tears became more violent. "He said that he lost all rationality...that he never left his room and had constant nightmares...and...and...one night, he left the fort and..."

"And he tried to attack the Earthling's main fort by himself, but was killed" Celeste said. "Stabbed through the stomach by a dark-skinned man of the Earth." Celeste turned back to the Sailor Scouts. "Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter were there when he died. After that, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter sent many, many soldiers. They wanted to take revenge on the Earth that had killed His Highness, who had an interplanetary reputation of innocence and of being a pacifist.

"Mercury, which had a small population, sent more than ninety percent of their population, resulting in an over eighty percent loss of population. After their prince died and they pulled their troops back, they died out from severe economic damage that lead to famine and mass starvation.

"Jupiter died after running into a burning building to save a relative of hers that was fighting in the war. The Jupertarians were large in number, so they didn't have that much civilian loss, but they suffered from a disease that some of the soldiers brought back to Io. The diesease nearly wiped them out.

"Venus killed himself on the battlefield. The war didn't last much longer after that, so the Venusians left their planet for Earth after the Old Moon Kingdom finally ended" Celeste finished.

Queen LaLuna wiped her eyes. "Thank you, Celeste." She sniffed and sighed, finally calm. "Well...I know that Celeste is in a hurry, so I will give you two important and infinitely useful items." She held her hand out. A light came from behind the Sailor Scouts. They turned to see a glowing sword move up from the floor. It looked like it had never been touched by the wear and tear that had made the castle they had all lived in at one point in their old lives turn to rubble. It moved forward. The Sailor Scouts parted for it until it stopped moving in front of Nathan. "That is the sword that is weilded by all Venuses before you. It signifies your position as the second-in-command of the Sailor Scouts and it ties you closely to the Silver Crystal and its holder." Queen LaLuna held out her wand. "This is the Crescent Moon Wand. It will help you to control and focus the power of the Silver Crystal." Peter reached out and took the wand by its pink handle, taking the surprisingly solid object out of his old mother's nonexistant hand and cupping the moon part.

"The Silver Crystal is still an incredibly dangerous object, remember that. It will kill you if you are not careful." Queen LaLuna began to fade. "I must go now. Please, destroy the monster that has infected the Earth and lead it us to destruction so many thousands of years ago." Queen LaLuna gave a smile. "I have faith in you." And, like that, she dissappeared.

On the floor, where Queen LaLuna once stood, a small, diamond-like object lying on the floor. Peter bent down to pick it up and held it in his palm. It was nothing like he'd expect it to be. He'd expected it to be larger, for one, and to look more intimidating. But from what he'd seen and been through, Peter guessed that the things and the people you'd least expect to be special were the ones most likely to have a power hidden under their skin.

Celeste placed her borrowed hand on Peter's shoulder. "Let's go" she said. "Now that the Silver Crystal has been formed, Queen Metaria will start becoming more eager to find it."

"But where is she?" Matt asked.

The Earth was rising over the horizon of the Moon. Peter walked up to the rubble wall and watched his home planet as it slowly rose, like the sun over a plateau. "I think I feel her."

Celeste walked up next to Peter. "Where do you feel her?"

Peter closed his eyes. He saw...white. White and ice and he felt a bitter, bitter cold. "She's very far North. Where there is a lot of ice."

"The Arctic?" Nathan asked.

Peter nodded. "Yeah."

Celeste blinked down at the Earth. "Than North we go."

* * *

_Kay, that's it. Hope to hear from you soon!_


	11. Chapter 10: North

_Northward, HOOOO!_

**ac-the-brain-supreme does not own Heroes or Sailor Moon. Or much of anything.**

* * *

They hadn't felt the cold until they touched down, but when they did, the blasting winds, the ice-covered air, hit the Sailor Scouts as if it was a canon ball. The skimpy outfits they wore didn't help with keeping them warm, which seemed to add to the torturous weather. The Sailor Scouts hugged themselves, rubbing their frosting arms with their gloves, which were too cold to bring any true warmth. Niki tugged down her skirt and worked at warming her arms. Peter looked back at Celeste, only to see that she wasn't affected in the least. She stood there, facing the white abyss before the group, hair and clothing whipping around her, but no sign of being cold.

Peter stared at her in shock and wonder. How could she not feel this?

Celeste looked at him. "Where do we go, Your Highness?"

Peter blinked. How should he know? All he could tell was that Metaria was somewhere in the Arctic Circle. After that...well...he'd actually trusted Celeste to find her.

It struck Peter, right then, how stupid that was of him. _He _was the leader, meaning _he_ had to lead his group to victory, defeat, or whatever else laid ahead of them. Celeste was only the guide, the person who gave helpful hints and encouragment. But once she saw that her pupils were ready to face what destiny had alloted to them, she said "Bon voyage!" and got the hell out of there, her teachings and encouragement hanging around to help with the tight spots, but were almost completely useless when things really got hard.

So, really, she was your average high school teacher.

Peter looked around. There had to be some small traces of that energy he had felt on the Moon. It had been faint there, so by rule of thumb, it should be strong enough down on Earth where the energy was emitting more strongly. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to focus on what he had felt earlier. He remembered how it had felt: warm. Warm and tingly. Warm, tingly, and like a siren calling out to him, waiting for Peter to snap at her bait and pull him down to hell.

He felt it.

Peter's eyes snapped open. His feelingless fingers clutched the Crescent Moon Wand and he made his way forward, calling out to his teammates and friends as they made their way further.

Suddenly, there was a change in the energy. Something closer was overpowering Peter, confusing his senses. He stopped and looked around. Matt came up to him, next to him, and asked, "What's up?"

"Something else" Peter said.

"What?"

The snow in front of the Sailor Scouts exploded. Peter, Matt, and whoever was behind those two went flying. They all landed coldly and harshly on their backs. Niki and Peter let out groans as they shivered while sitting up. Everyone else was managing to their feet as well when they saw who had shocked them.

She looked like a woman, but didn't really look like one. Her body resembled molten lava and she had no features other than that, her smoldering eyes and the humanoid figure she sported. She had fireballs in her hands and was standing with one hip jutted out. A low rumbled emitted from her.

Peter held his arm out, ready to attack with the Moon Wand, but Matt seemed to beat him to the punch.

"Shining Aqua Illusion!" A blast of water shot out of Matt's hands and almost hit the lava-woman. She had jumped out of the way, into the air.

Matt turned to the others. "Get out of here! I can handle this!"

"Bu--"

"Peter, you have to get to Metaria and get rid of her. This weather is going to hinder you enough, but fighting something that someone else could easily defeat would only waste precious energy."

Nathan put a hand on Peter's shoulder. "He's right!" With an encouraging push, Nathan started Peter into a walk, which lead into a jog, and then a run. Peter was closely followed by the rest of his friends and teammates.

(----------)

Linderman smirked as he stood, calm and confidant, in the middle of the white ice-desert. He looked down to the ice. "Are you ready, Queen Metaria."

The response came as a hiss in his mind. _I've been waiting for this moment for too many years, my dear. _

Linderman's face fell solemn again. "Yes. I have too." The hands that hid behind his back clenched. "I can imagine that brat's death as we speak. I want to see if his blood will freeze once it hits the ground."

Metaria cooed to Linderman, _I know, my dear. It is because of him that your beautiful daughter is dead. He broke her heart and ripped her soul. He caused the death of hundreds of thousands of your subjects. He must be punished for all the pain he's caused._

Linderman nodded blankly. "Yes, he must."

(----------)

Peter could feel Metaria's energy become stronger. That meant they were getting closer. He unconsciously picked up the pace. For a second too brief to notice, the land around him wasn't the Arctic, it was a war zone. To his left was the sound of the sea; the waves crashing against salt-coated gradients where birds went to nest; the cawing of seagulls made full with their meal of decaying human flesh. To his right was the remains of the night fighting against the pinkish glow of a new morning. Behind him was the fort that Venus and his troops had captured. It was the place where Peter had spent too many night crying over the unforseen and tragic death of one of his closes confidants. In front of him was where he was going to end this war and take revenge for his fallen comrade.

Of course, Peter didn't notice this flash back. His body, and the majority of his mind, was on the battle he was quickly approaching.

Another energy got Peter's attention. He looked around. "Something's near!"

"I'll take it!" Niki said, breaking away from the group.

Peter was pulled away before he could protest.

(----------)

With a shriek and a well-aimed throw, the lava-woman nearly melted Matt. He moved out of the way quick enough to watch as her attack melted the ice they were standing on. She shrieked again, and Matt dodged again.

The lava-woman had no plan, it seemed. She was just attacking at random, trying to catch fire the fat guy in the miniskirt.

A fat guy in a miniskirt whom she had just lost sight of. Lava-woman looked around, confused. It wasn't until the last second that she caught sight of her target, who had been behind her the entire time. She only looked there after hearing a shout of "Shining Aqua Illusion!" And when she did look behind her, she only saw the shine of the water that, when in contact with her body, turned her into a pile of useless ash.

When said ash was produced, Matt looked around. Where had his friends gone off to?

At the thought of his friends, like a beacon, a bolt of lighting shot up out of the horizon. Matt took off at a run towards the electric discharge. At least he knew where Niki was.

(----------)

"Why didn't you like the Sailor Mars before me?" Isaac asked Celeste.

She, initially was quiet. Then, responded, "That is a topic for another time."

"Before or after you get the fuck out of our friend's body?" Isaac asked.

Peter looked behind him, where Celeste and Isaac were running side-by-side. Celeste was staring straight ahead, emotionless. Isaac was staring at her, angry and waiting for her to answer him. "Well?" he asked.

Celeste sighed. "I told you before. He rotted His Highness's mind with knowledge he shouldn't have known."

"Like what?" Isaac asked. Celeste was quiet. Isaac stopped running, putting a hand on Celeste's shoulder to make her stop as well. "Like _what_?" Isaac asked again, eyes steady on Celeste.

Celeste met his eyes with just as calm a glare. Peter and Nathan had stopped running by now and were watching the exchange between Isaac and Celeste. It was almost obvious that whatever grudge she had against Sailor Mars in the past had flowed into the present. It was clear and present in her eyes: I don't like you, I don't trust you, I don't think you're worthy to be a Sailor Scout. Isaac could see that as well, and his eyes shimmered with anger.

"You made His Highness miss his own wedding" Celeste accused.

There was a roar, and everyone looked around to see where it was coming from. They couldn't find or see anything.

Nathan grabbed Peter's arm. "Isaac, stay here and get rid of where ever that noise came from."

Isaac nodded. "Gotcha."

The other started to run again.

(----------)

"Supreme Thunder!"

A charge of electricity ran up one of the bristled tails of the fox-like monster and made it squawk out in pain. It stumbled a little, but regained itself and charged for Niki. She dodged, but the fur of the animal brushed against her leg and cut her. They weren't very deep cuts, but the nick in her leg did start to bleed.

Niki stood across from the fox-thing again. She pressed her hand against her thigh and prepared for another attack. The fox-thing hummed and charged again.

"Supreme--"

"Freezing Shine Aqua Illusion!"

A wave of water swept up and around the fox-thing, making it squawk as it was captured in a mini-glacier. Niki looked over to see Matt running up to her, almost completely out of breath. "Are...you...okay?" Matt asked through pants.

Niki nodded. "Yeah, thanks." She turned to the fox-thing. "Supreme Thunder!" The ice cracked and exploded, making Niki and Matt fall over and the fox-monster to allow one last shriek as it turned into a pile of charred fur.

"You're bleeding" Matt pointed out.

She brought her bloodied glove off of her cuts. "Just a scratch" Niki said.

Matt took off his gloves and tied the hands together. "What are you doing?" Niki asked. Matt got on his knees and tied the combined gloves over the cut. Niki's eyes widened with shock. She had a little scratch. Matt was the one who needed the gloves for the cold. When Matt stood up, he was rubbing his hands together. "So it won't get infected" he explained.

Niki slowly smiled at her team mate. She nodded. "Thank you." She pointed over the horizon, behind her. "They went that way."

Matt nodded and ran with Niki towards their friends.

(----------)

"Nathan, there's one--"

Nathan didn't let his brother finish the sentence before skwering the gell-thing with a quided attack with his Love-Me Chain. That made six, so far. That had to be the last one. If it wasn't, they were in trouble. Nathan was quickly running out of length on his chain.

Nathan cracked his chain, forcing all the gell-things into the one at the farthest end. With another tug, Nathan pulled the gell-thing back. It followed the arch the chain made, coming straight towards the group. Then, with another twist and a step in a different direction, Nathan sent the gell-thing flying through the air.

Peter watched the thing fly, then looked back at his brother. He hadn't even broken a sweat. Peter couldn't help but be impressed. Of course, he had been working at Sailor Scouting for much longer than Peter had.

Nathan turned to Peter and Celeste, who had her arms crossed in front of her. "You ready to get going?" he asked. Peter nodded, wide-eyed. Celeste gave a curt nod. She grabbed Peter by the arm and tugged him along.

(----------)

If the ground wasn't so cold, Matt and Niki would've sat down to enjoy the show Isaac was making, defeating the rock-hominid that thought--if it could think, that is--it had the talent to take down a very angry Isaac Mendez. Neither Matt nor Niki knew what had made Isaac so angry, but when they approached and saw that pounding Isaac was giving the pile of gravel, they realized that something between Niki leaving and Isaac staying had set the hot-headed artist off.

Anyway, they didn't mind because the fire Isaac was constantly spewing was warming Niki and Matt very comfortably.

Finally, the living mountain fell to pieces, leaving Isaac huffing and puffing and releasing a frigtening aura of hatred. Correctly misplaced hatred, though.

He suddenly turned to his team mates. "Let's go!" he barked. Matt and Niki nodded silently, afraid that the comforting heat of the fire would be turned on them if they spoke.

(----------)

At one point, Peter stopped running. When he did, no one quite noticed, so it wasn't until they were all a considerable distance away that they realized that Peter wasn't with them anymore. It was Nathan who first noticed and Nathan who first turned around. "Peter!" he called. "What are you doing?"

Peter was standing there, feet firmly on the ground. His face was obscured by his bangs, but from the way his arms hung limply by his sides, it was easy to tell that he was caught by something. Nathan could see his brother's chest heave and soon labored breathing joined in with the rise and fall of the ex-nurse's chest. Then, he seemed to stop. Peter's head snapped up. His brown eyes were wide and the fear in them was more than evident.

"Peter?" Nathan whispered.

"Sh-She's here" Peter whispered.

That's when the ground around Peter broke and he began to sink into the ground.

"Peter!" Nathan ran towards Peter, holding one of his hands out. Peter tried to grasp onto the ice that was still around him, but he was sinking too quickly and the ice was too slick.

And Nathan didn't get to Peter in time.

* * *

_Dun dun DUNNN!!! One chapter and one epilouge left! I promise, the next chapter shall be much, much longer! And review this time, dammit!_


	12. Chapter 11: The End of Metaria

Nathan kneeled at the side of the hole Peter had fallen through. His knees were frosting over and his hands were becoming numb. He leaned closer and shouted into the darkness his little brother's name. When there was no response, he tried again. Again, no response was heard.

Celeste stood a few feet away, lower lip trembling and body almost completely still. She stared at the young man and suddenly she remembered how her nephew had acted when she had come to take away His Highness's body. He had been distraught, manic almost. He didn't want anyone else near the body and he didn't want to leave it. She remembered how the other two Sailor Scouts had to restrain and tranquilize him before Celeste was able to get His Highness's body away from the room it had laid in for burial preperation. How her nephew's numb body had slumped in the corner when he had fallen unconscious, and how he had sobbed into her when he had woken back up.

Obviously, from her time observing these new Sailor Scouts behind Mohinder's eyes, she knew that Nathan was not the kind of man who would break down into tears. At least not without good reason. And if he did, she hoped it wasn't until after they had gotten out of there. If he broke down now, that would show not only his own, but the entire team's weakness.

There was a laugh, and Celeste looked up. Her eyes widened as she saw a white-haired old man standing there. She glared at him as he stood there, hands in his pockets and standing like he was infinitely better than her, a smile soft and sweet enough that it seemed almost impossible that this man was more than a grandfather.

"I'm glad to see you again, Celeste" Linderman said. He sounded like he was telling the truth. His eyes moved up and down her. "You seem very young for your age."

Celeste glared at him.

"Are you still mad at me?" Linderman asked.

Celeste continued to glare at him.

"I guess so." Linderman's head rose. "I see that you have brought your missing Prince's friends."

Celeste felt Nathan's aura behind her. He was either really close or really, really angry. Murderously angry. "What did you do with him?" Nathan asked, his voice neutral and calm. Celeste felt a little spark of pride climb into her heart. He wouldn't be like her nephew after all, would Nathan?

"Ah! Young Nathan!" Mr. Linderman said, holding his arms out in a welcoming gesture. "How long has it been since I've seen you?"

"Where's my brother" Nathan asked.

Mr. Linderman put his hands back in his pockets. "I see...I see...well, you seem to be very interested in your brother's wellfare, don't you?"

Nathan didn't answer. Linderman turned to Celeste. "Do you think that's from pure brotherly love, or do you assume Eros's memory is kicking in, finally?"

Celeste stopped breathing.

"What's he talking about?" Nathan asked.

Celeste crossed her arms. "Nathan and Peter are very close. They care for each other very much. The past has nothing to do with who they are now."

Linderman smiled evilly. "Ah, my dear, the past has everything to do with what's happening today."

(----------)

Peter could feel something press into him on all sides, trying to suffocate him. Even the slightest movement was responded with what felt like three elephants trying to press him together. His arms were bending in the wrong direction, almost. Peter's deflating lungs were pressing against his ribcage and were bumping into his heart, creating a horrible pain emit from his inside. Peter drew himself up into a little ball, clutching to his chest the Crescent Moon Wand and the Silver Millenium Crystal that sat inside it.

"Help" Peter gasped out. He lifted his head, but it didn't come without much difficulty. "H-Help... Na...than... I...saac... Nik...ki... Matt... Anyone...help..."

"Oh, stop complaining!" Peter felt the pressures release him from their hold as a pair of hands wrapped around his upper arm. They felt frail, cold, and bony. Peter looked in the direction of the person who had releived the pressure and gasped once he saw her.

She looked like a skeleton with a thin layer of fleshy-colored fabric for skin. Her hair was whtie and falling out in chunks. Her clothes, a gray uniform, were looking like bags that she had thrown on for her own decency. Her large eyes were sunken into her skull, but somehow possessed the spark of determination that might have been the only thing keeping her alive. A spark that he swore he'd seen somewhere before.

Peter blinked at her. "You look...familiar."

The woman blinked. "That's because I tried to kill you."

Peter blinked at her. "You did?" That's when it hit him. "Eden...your name is Eden! You're the girl who poisoned Mohinder and told us about Sailor Venus!"

"Speaking of which, have you met him yet?" Eden asked.

Peter's eyes drifted shamefully to what he supposed was the ground. "Turns out he was my brother..."

Eden shrugged. "Keeps him loyal."

"He's not a dog!" Peter cried.

Eden looked at him coolly. "I didn't say he was." Eden sighed. She looked around the darkness. "It's just...loyalties are easily lost and...it's better to distinguish the people who will stay loyal and won't let you down and align yourself accordingly. Because if not..."

The two fell silent.

"It's been a few months" Peter said.

Eden's hollowed eyes shifted some more. "How many?"

"Four...maybe five" Peter answered.

Eden fell silent. "And that was before Metaria swallowed you?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah...and it should be now..."

"Should...probably isn't."

(----------)

"Bring Peter back!" Nathan demanded.

Linderman looked up and down Nathan's form. His eyes then locked onto Nathan's. "Didn't your mother ever tell you to respect your elders?"

Nathan growled. He took a step forward, but Celeste held him back.

"Not now" she advised. "Later, when you have a better chance."

Nathan glanced at her, then returned to his original position by her side. The three stayed like that, a standoff much too similar to the O.K. Corrale.

"Sailor Venus!" Nathan's head perked up when he heard his name called, but he didn't move. Linderman smiled at him. He waved a hand dismissively at him. "Go, go. I won't do any dirty tricks while you and your friends are talking. That would be rude."

Nathan almost immeidately turned around and ran to the other Sailor Scouts. Celeste stayed where she was for a few seconds more, then followed Nathan.

Matt was crouching by the hole that had stolen Peter. Niki was balancing the majority, if not all, of her weight on one foot and was peering over Matt's shoulder into the hole. Isaac stood behind the other two, arms crossed and lips turned downwards. Nathan didn't give Isaac much mind, understanding that he was still angry from what Celeste had said to him earlier.

Niki looked up at Nathan. "What happened? Where's Peter?"

Nathan looked to the hole. "He fell down there."

"What 'down there'?" Matt asked, straightening himself.

Nathan looked at the hole. He didn't answer, because he didn't know how to. All he knew was that Peter had stopped, had seemed to be frozen in fear, and then fell through the hole.

Celeste walked up behind Nathan. "That's, in a sense, the portal to hell."

Everyone looked up at her. Celeste continued. "Go down there, and you're subject to whatever Metaria has in store for you. Whether it be torture or a luxurious paradise."

"Then what are we doing up here?" Isaac asked. "Why don't we go down there and save him?"

Celeste's eyes narrowed. "Because, if we do, we're useless. We need to be up here until it is time for His Highness to make his final blow."

"How'll we know that?" Niki asked.

Celeste pointed to her forehead. "I'll know. And then I'll give you a signal."

(----------)

Peter looked around. "I don't know what to do."

Eden looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

Peter looked back at the skeletal woman, then looked away. It was too painful to see her like that. "I mean...I need to defeat Metaria, but how do I do it?"

Eden shrugged. "I don't know. If I did, I probably would have done it by now."

Peter blinked at her. "But...isn't she the thing you worship...or...something?"

Eden looked at the hand that wasn't holding onto Peter. "Sort of. I was exactly a woman of good reput before I joined Linderman, and when I did it was mostly because he was the first man...the first _person_...that had ever treated me right. I was so overwhelmed by the fact that he was kind to me that I would follow anything he said. But...I was doing things I was even less proud of. I was starting to see past the facade, but I couldn't really accept it. And then...I met Mohinder." Eden closed her eyes and something shimmered in the corner. "He was so beautiful...and so kind and he didn't ask anything from me in return. He could just smile at me and everything would seem better."

"You really cared about him...didn't you?" Peter asked.

Eden's smile was slow, and her half-lidded eyes were glittering with a light not found in the entirety of the void that had swallowed them. "I still do."

Peter smiled back at her. He clutched the Crescent Moon Wand, then pressed it to his chest. He was going to get her out of there, if only to see Mohinder again. Eden deserved even that, after the hell she'd been through. There was a tremble in his hand, but it was let unnoticed.

The moan that shook the darkness around them, though, was not so easily dismissed.

(----------)

Celeste's head jerked suddenly to the hole in the ground. Her eyes widened and a small gasped could be heard.

"Celeste?" Matt said.

She was quiet.

"Celeste?" Matt tried again.

"She's been disturbed" Celeste said.

"What?"

"She's been disturbed." Celeste looked up, at the white-haired man who had, at some point, moved himself closer to the hole in the ground. She smirked at him. "You felt it too, didn't you?"

Linderman looked up at her coolly. There was a light in his eyes, though, that said otherwise. "I don't know what you are talking about" Linderman lied. He clearly knew. He clearly felt it. This poker face was nothing more than that: a mask to make her think that she had been wrong.

Celeste smirked as she looked back to the black hole. She closed her eyes and felt for His Highness again.

(----------)

Peter was suddenly aware of others being around him. He grasped onto Eden's arm. He felt the bones of her arm through her paper-thin skin. He felt her tremble out of pain. At least, he thought it was pain. Hell, she could've been as scared as he was by that...noise...movement...whatever it was. Actually, he knew she was scared shitless by it. Without a doubt, everyone else who was currently "residing" inside Metaria had heard/felt it.

"Was that..." Peter said, trailing off.

"I think..." Eden tried to answer.

"But, how?" Peter asked.

"Again, if I knew, I probably would've told you" Eden said.

A sudden streak of paranoia hit Peter he rounded on the girl. "How do I know you're not lying to me?" Eden looked at him, confused. "How do I know you don't already know and you're telling me because--" Peter was cut off when Eden slapped him across his face.

"What do I gain lying to you know?" Eden asked.

Peter thought on that. "Personal fulfillment?"

Eden rolled her eyes. She mumbled something under her breath. It sounded something close to "Idiot".

Peter sighed. "Well...what do we do?"

Eden tugged on Peter's arm, making him fly towards her. She punched him in the face with as much strength as she could muster. Due to the seeming absence of gravity, it wasn't that hard, but the fact that her hand was pretty much nothing but bone more than made up for that. Eden grabbed each side of Peter's costume and shook him. "I've _told_ you _already_. _If_ I had known what to do _before_ you came here, there wouldn't have even _been_ a 'here' for you to come to!" Eden turned away, one hand still clutching Peter's top, and slapped herself in the forehead with the heel of her hand.

Peter looked to the "ground". He closed his eyes.

_"I have faith in you."_

Peter opened his eyes a little. _Queen LaLuna...Mom...you said to be careful with the Silver Crystal, but how can I be careful when I don't even know how to use it?_

Peter leaned his head back, eyes focusing on where he had fallen. _I need help. Guys...help me. I don't think--_

That's when memories fell upon Peter. He remembered a flash of himself in the once-majestic Serenity Palace, when he was a little kid, oblivious to everything around him but his mom and his nanny. Then another, this time he was playing with a few of the other princes and princesses, Isaac and Matt--at least miniature versions of them--included. He remembered when he was at a magnificent ball, wherein he was dancing with a girl around the age of fifteen, who had sapphire-blue eyes and a blush that turned her whole pale face and healthier shade of pink. He saw himself in royal garb, knighting someone who appeared to be Nathan. He remembered speakind and training with his friends and Celeste. He remembered, almost too vividly, past-Isaac's body be mutilated as he had tried to protect him. He remembered the feeling of the creeping darkness that, in retrospect, he realized he shouldn't have listened to at all. He remembered the last thing he heard before dying the first time. He heard it as clear as if Nathan had just whispered it to him again.

Endymion; a name he knew and recognized and felt a part of him respond to.

"Peter?" Eden's voice broke his reverie. Peter blinked his eyes rapidly, then looked at her. He smiled. It was a knowing smile. Eden raised an eyebrow at it. "What are you so happy about?" Eden asked.

Peter looked at Eden's hands. "You can let go of me now."

Eden's eyes widened. "What? B...But that's practically suicide!"

"It's the only way." Peter raised the Crescent Moon Wand. "The Silver Crystal responds to my emotions, right? That's the only way I can control it. If there's someone else whose passion it can pick up, it won't work as easily."

Eden blinked. She made an unhappy noise, then nodded. "Just don't get yourself killed before killing this thing, okay?"

Peter nodded. "Promise."

Eden pursed her thin lips together. "I don't trust promises."

Peter held the Moon Wand a little higher. "You're gonna have to trust this one."

Eden closed her eyes. Slowly, her fingers began to slip away from Peter's. "When you do make it out..." Eden trailed off, almost too hesitant to finish her sentence.

Peter nodded, understanding. "I'll tell Mohinder you say 'Hi.'"

Eden hesitated, then burst into a huge smile. She let go of Peter's hand, and watched him fall.

Peter curled back into a little ball, his chest constricting from the pressure. He gasped out for whatever air may or may not have been there. He held the Moon Wand a little tighter and brought it closer to his chest. He reached his mind out for the shimmering gem that sat in the Moon Wand's embrace. He took another deep, controlled breath, then another, then another.

(----------)

Celeste smiled. She looked up and saw that Linderman's careless facade had now crumbled about him. He was staring at the ground, confused, anxious. She would gloat at him if she was so confident. Now, though, it was too early to truly determine their victory.

Celeste looked behind her and saw the Sailor Scouts. They were also looking at the ground. So they were feeling the same feeling. Celeste's smile increased. Perfect. Absolutely perfect.

Celeste turned around completely. "You feel him now, don't you?" Celeste asked. No one answered. This only seemed to excite her more. "Focus on him. Think of him. Send everything of yourselves to him. It'll help him become stronger."

The last one to close their eyes and bow their head was Nathan. He had been staring at the hole for a little longer, then flashed his eyes up to Celeste. Celeste closed her eyes. "I promise, you'll get your chance at Linderman."

Nathan stared at her for a moment longer, then, placated, closed his eyes.

(----------)

Peter was finding it hard to breathe again. The pressure was mounting around him. Metaria could probably feel him, sense that he was alive and fighting her. That he _could_ defeat her from the inside out. That he had, somehow, begun that process. Of course, Peter didn't know what he did, but he doubted that Metaria didn't know what he did. He bet that Metaria thought that he knew what to do, and had started it, but was now biding his time, trying to freak her out. So that meant that she was trying to kill him before he had the chance to kill her, which she probably knew was going to happen because she thought he knew how to kill her, but in reality he had no idea what the hell he was doing.

Peter felt his eyes spin. Too much thinking, not enough oxygen.

Peter took a deep breath.

_"Peter?"_

Peter strained his neck as he moved it. "Nikki?"

_"Peter, if you hear this...please, remember that we're here for you. Maybe not in flesh and blood, but in spirit."_

Peter closed his eyes and bowed his head again.

_"Don't give up, Peter. You're the only one who can defeat Metaria."_

Peter opened his eyes. "Thanks a lot, Matt" he murmured. "That was so comforting." And despite the sarcasm that was practically dripping off that statement, it really was a little bit comforting. At least that meant he hadn't given up on him.

_"Pete, I'm sorry for not telling you before. I just couldn't imagine seeing you dead. I still can't. I don't think I ever will."_

Peter blinked slowly. He was finding it easier to move, somehow. Was that because he was getting used to the pressure, or was it because of what he was hearing from his friends?

_"Don't die."_

Peter smiled a small, cocked smile. Pure Isaac. Short and to the point, brash and demanding, and yet, somehow the most touching of the four sentiments. "Don't die" he repeated. Peter's smile widened. "I won't."

The Silver Crystal's glow increased.

"I won't give up."

The darkness around Peter moaned and shooke.

"I'll kill this thing, don't you guys worry." Peter raised the Moon Wand high, barely noticing that the Silver Crystal had grown and become a flower of sorts. "Moon..." Peter swung his hand around, creating a circle with the Moon Wand. "Healing..." He swung the Wand around again, this time creating a golden light that was thread-thin and brighter than the sun. "Escalation!" The second arc, and the golden circle, ended, and the light from the circle exploded. It ate away at the darkness, revealing a few of the lost souls that were in there. Men, women, children; many were total strangers, but a few were somewhat recognizable. He saw Simone, the Haitian, Candice, and a girl in a green dress. He locked eyes with her for a moment, and she blushed deeply. A whisper in the back of his head told Peter that this was the wife he should've had. This whisper was quickly followed by pity.

The lightening darkness roared in pain and hatred. Peter felt his weightless body shake and almost fall off balance. He closed his eyes and focused on what he was doing.

(----------)

The ground beneath them rumbled, as if there was an earthquake attempting to split the ice in half. The Sailor Scouts were having trouble staying up, Isaac and Nathan especially.

"Nathan!" Nathan looked up. Celeste was shoving the sword from the ruins at him. This was his time, he supposed. Nathan took the heavy sword and held it out up. The little hole that was hear the point was glowing. Then, he looked at Linderman. He was writhing on the ground, holding his head and breathing raggedly. Nathan couldn't help but have a small ounce of pity for the old man, but soon put it behind him. He wanted to hurt his family. There was no way in hell Nathan could ever forgive him for that.

Nathan charged at Linderman, jumping over the now glowing hole, and went at him from behind. He bent his arms back, eyes glittering with hate. When he was only a step away from Linderman, Nathna lunged, thrusting his sword at, into, and through the feeble old man. Nathan struck

At the same instant that Linderman died, the ground exploded in a white blaze. The ice and the snow crumbled away, and everyone within a few feet of the original hole was sent flying by at least eight feet. They all hit the ice pretty hard, Matt himself thought that he had broken the back of his skull. But there was no real damage other than a temporary shock, followed by pain, then curiousity.

The light flicked out, leaving behind a rather large crater. It was probably seven feet around and no more than twelve feet deep. The walls were slick and free of imperfections, which would've made it impossible for anyone to climb up them. At the bottom was a person, lying on his back, head back and clothes lightly singed.

"Peter!" Niki cried out when she looked over the edge.

Peter moved his head. He looked a little dazed, but conscious enough to understand his surroundings. He looked up, brown eyes catching Niki's blue. He smiled and waved at her, then fell back down, going "oof" when his back hit the ice.

Sighing, Nathan pulled out his whip and used it to pull up Peter. Though he acted like it was a sort of chore, Nathan clearly enjoyed the idea that his brother was still alive, though loopy. The others raced over to Peter and Nathan, making sure their fearless leader was still in one piece.

Peter smiled up at the others. "Hey guys..." he greeted. "I think we got 'em." Then, Peter fainted.

* * *

_Thank you readers so, so much. Next chapter's the epilogue, and then that's it for the first "season". _


	13. Epilogue: A Look to the Future

_Epilogue! Last chapter-thing in PGSP! After this, is PGSP!R, which you get a happy preview to at the end of this chapter. Yeah, the preview ain't much, but hell, it's better than nothing._

**AC does not own Sailor Moon, Heroes, or anything cool.**

* * *

Light chatter, soft clinking of large mugs on tables, the hiss of the cappuccino machine as it froths the caffine with warm milk, the smell of coffee beans from all over the world being ground before being turned into the wakening liquid everyone in the little shop drank and, for some, worshipped. All of this greeted Peter Petrelli as he entered the homey, honey-walled coffee shop. The same shop that his friend Niki now worked at, though she wasn't there today. It was the same shop he was waiting for Mohinder in when he met Simone and got those tickets to Isaac's art show. This was the same shop he was in every other day, if not every day, since he came back to New York after finishing medical school.

Peter was about to get in line for his regular drink, when he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Peter!"

Peter turned around, not needing to see the loose, hemp-fibered clothing and the string of orange beads to see that it was Mina, the local hippie-druggie-stalker. Well...she wasn't really a stalker. She just inhibited her stalker friend. But that was just as bad. Sort of like accessory to murder, only less lethal.

Peter waved at the brunette. She called over again, "Come sit here! I want to read you again!"

Peter felt himself blush out of embarrassment. Everyone was watching him as he walked over to Mina and sat down in front of her, just like he did four months before, the day he first listened to Mohinder's message on his answering machine. Mina waved her hand over his head, and it was just as strange as the last time she did it. "Wow...I said that your aura would grow but...I didn't realize how much it would grow. And how quickly, too. This is _impressive_." Mina drew her hand back, and smiled warmly at him. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me your secret?"

Peter shrugged. It was probably the Silver Crystal, which was currently in his transformation compact, in its permanent residence that was Peter's right pants pocket. He wasn't going to tell Mina this, though. He didn't care how crazy she was, there would be people who would overhear them.

Mina pulled out a box from a tote bag that was emblazoned with pictures of marijuana leaves on it. "I got a new set of tarot cards recently! Do you want to be the first to try them out? I'm sure your aura would leave a good-luck mark on them."

Peter shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, why not?"

"Yay!" Mina cheered. She handed Peter the cards. "I need you to shuffle these, and then take out five random cards."

Peter did as he was instructed. He shuffled the deck and pulled out five random cards before handing the rest of the deck to Mina, who set it to the side. Mina then took the ten witdrawn cards and put them in another pile. She pulled the card off and began to divine.

The first card was decorated with a full moon with a portion of it, a crescent-shaped portion, holding a sleeping face that pointed to the blue night sky. On the ground rested two towers that had a stream run between them. Each side of the stream held a canin howling up to the celestial being. Mina smiled. "The Moon" she said. "The ruler of the Flux and Reflux. She represents imagination, the unconscious mind, paranormal works, as well as the inability to see clearly due to personal depression and the loss of control in one's daily life."

Peter saw the irony in that card being drawn.

Mina flipped over the second card. This one was of a man holding a wand in the air, an infinity symbol hovering over his head, hard to see with the gold background. "The Magician" Mina said. "The Magnus of Power." She tapped the card. "It represents mastery of the material world, self discipline, a willingness to take risks, the ability to recognize one's own potential, and the power to initiate."

"Initiate what?" Peter asked.

Mina shrugged. "I dunno." She laughed cheerfully and loudly. Peter felt everyone's eyes press against them again.

Mina flipped over the next card. This one was of two young people, holding each other close while an angel blesses them from above. "The Lovers" Mina said, this time sounding a little far-away. "The Children of the Voice. It represents harmony, abstract thought, a second sight, a struggle between two paths, difficult decisions that need to be made, and choice that should be made through intuition rather than through intellect."

The next card was turned over. Peter's breath caught in his chest. This card held a skeleton in knightly armor, riding a war horse and carrying a black flag emblazoned with a white rose. Mina saw his reaction. She sighed. "Calm down, Death doesn't always mean death." Mina rolled her eyes. Peter glared at her. He didn't know what these cards meant. For him, getting his fortune read and death coming up meant he was going to die soon. Or at least someone close dying.

"The Keeper of the Gates of Death" Mina said. "It represents major changes in one's life, even a beginning of a new life due to underlying circumstances, transformation, and change." Mina looked up at Peter, who was still pale. "Peter..."

Peter looked at her. He saw something shift in her eyes, something go from the happy-go-lucky hippie he's always known her as to a serious, saddened woman. Someone who had seen too much for her life. Peter looked down.

"All this card means is that there is going to be a major change in your life. All the cards drawn so far have." Mina placed her hand over his and gave their hands a melancholic smile. "Remember, no one and nothing ever stays dead." Peter looked up. "Everyone comes back eventually to live a new life."

Mina pulled away. She turned over the last card. Her smile turned joyful again. The card featured a blond woman wading in water, a bright star shining down on her. "The Star. The Daughter of the Firmament." Mina held the card up. "Hope, healing, confidence, protection, inspiration, spiritual love, and a brodening of mental and physical horizons."

Mina put the card back down. She sighed. Peter watched her as she silently packed up her cards and picked up her bag. "Tell Niki I said 'hi'." Mina stood up and pushed in her chair. "If you ever need me, you know where to find me." Peter didn't stop her as she left the coffee shop.

He stayed where she had left him for a few minutes. He ran over the fortunes in his head. Change, struggle, and hardships, ending with new hope and goodness. Peter smiled. That sounded pretty good to him. Hell, that sounded like everyday life.

Peter stood up, then. He decided against getting any coffee and, instead, walked out of the coffee shop. He turned a corner, and decided that it wouldn't hurt to visit Mohinder and see how he was doing, now that he had his body back.

* * *

Claire ran down the marble hall, her footsteps echoing around her. In the distance, she could hear the footsteps of either Polly, Cas, or Eri. If it was Polly or Cas, then she didn't need to run any faster than this, but if it was Cas, it was game over for her. Which would've been _so_ unfair since she hadn't even had the chance to hide before Eri found her.

Claire looked at the statues that towered above her. They were all so big. Bigger even than her daddy. That meant they were really, really, _really_ big.

Claire stopped walking. Instead, she stared. She stared at a statue that wasn't standing, but was actually sitting. It was sitting cross-legged, hands held out, cupped around a bright light. Claire's head tipped to one side. That couldn't be what she thought it was, could it?

The footsteps of the person who had been chasing Claire grew louder. She didn't care who it was anymore, though. She was too interested in the mystery of the item that the statue was holding so softly that it wasn't even touching it. The footsteps stopped, and Claire tore herself away briefly. It hadn't been Polly or Cas or even Eri. Instead, it was their mother.

"Lordess..."

"You shouldn't be down here, Claire" Lordess said, voice hard.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I would end up here" Claire said. She looked around. "I didn't even realize this room existed."

"Well it does" Lordess said. Claire cringed at the coldness in it. The little blond's eyes fell to the small bump in Lordess's dress. She then looked away. Why did Lordess always have to get like this when she was pregnant? All mean and cold. Claire looked up to see Lordess's dark hand extended towards her. Claire looked up at Lordess, whose eyes have softened. "C'mon, Claire. As long as you don't tell anyone about this place, I'll tell you the best place to hide so that Eri would never find you."

Claire broke into a smile. She nodded and took Lordess's hand, smiling as the older woman lead the young girl away from the statue of the person holding out the bright light.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, everyone! I hope to see you again in PGSP!R. _

_Luck and Love!_

_--ac-the-brain-supreme_


End file.
